


Slither through the night

by Gothic_Bubbles



Series: Evening star [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Boys In Love, But only a little, Couch Cuddles, Crossdressing, Cuddles, Cute, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, OC, OOC, Other, Overprotective, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Protective Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Vox, Protectiveness, Romance, Seasons, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Subdrop, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, Topdrop, Vomiting, cringy, cuddles and snuggles, possessive Valentino, possessive Vox, possessive oc, this is foR ME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: Idk with the title it will probably change. This is a sequel to my precious fic. This is mostly oneshots in the cannon I set up there. But you don’t need to read it to understand.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Valentino & Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Valentino (hazbin hotel)/ Vox (hazbin hotel)/ original character, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), original character & velvet (hazbin hotel)
Series: Evening star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925194
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Working with Val, pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out way longer than I expected.

Vesper was short, the proportions of his body petite. His hips were wide and his waist narrow but all together a little short. When he was alive, he was only 5’3” and even then it was just barely. That being said, he was still short. At least in the part of his body he usually held up. Now he was about 5’6” but that was nothing compared to Vox’s 7’4” or Valentino’s 8’11”. Point being, Vesper was short. However, he was long, almost 18 feet long. He had grown about 4 inches since arriving in hell. But that all went towards his tail. He didn’t get taller, just longer.

Pentious said that was normal though.

One benefit to having all that tail though? He could use it to cuddle. Vesper loved to cuddle, and he was not shy about PDA. Whenever visiting the studio, he would gladly climb into Val’s lap and curl his tail around the moth’s leg. Smiling sweetly at whoever walked through the door. And glaring menacingly at whoever he didn’t like. Be it because they were rude, or because they were getting too close to his boyfriend.

Today he was visiting Valentino at work. Val said he had a big deal going down, and he really wanted Vesper to be there as backup/eye candy. Vesper was more than happy to. After all, he didn’t have a job, not a full time one anyway. He didn’t need one since both of his boyfriends were loaded and basically became his sugar daddies as soon as they started dating.

So Vesper was excited to help Valentino with this. It was always exciting. He loved the attention.

He slithered into the studio past the guards. But the lady at the front desk had the nerve to grab his wrist and stop him.

“Who are you? Do you have an appointment?”

“None of your business, and let go of me!” Vesper told her.

“Who are you here to see? Do you have an appointment?” She asked rudely.

“No, I don’t, I’m here to see Val, he’s expecting me.” Vesper said, trying to be civil.

“I was not told to expect you mister uh...” she said.

“Vesper. Look,” he paused to check her desk plaque, “Mary, I don’t have time for this and neither does Val, now, you can either let me go, or we can go through this whole process and I’ll get up there anyway and tell Val you held me up. You wouldn’t want to upset Val would you ?” He asked.

“Sir without an appointment I am afraid you can’t see Mr. Valentino. Now you can either leave and make an appointment for a later date, or I can call security to come kick you out.” She insisted.

Vesper was tired of this woman. Not to mention this wasn’t the first time a receptionist had refused to let him in without an appointment. At this point, most of security knew who he was, but it was always a hassle to have to talk with them and explain that the receptionist was refusing to let him see Val, and that he wasn’t causing trouble. He decided to try something new today.

Vesper looked to woman in the eyes. His eyes began to swirl. His hood flared and he began to sway. He waited until she went rigid before speaking.

“You are under my control, and you will do as you are told.” He said, “you will let me through and you will be silent, when the elevator dings, you will continue working as if nothing happened. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” Mary said, dazed.

Vesper stopped swaying and his eyes and hood returned to normal. He slithered into the elevator and pressed the button. He took out his phone and checked the time. He was supposed to have been there 8 minutes ago, but Val always had him come early to these just in case.

The elevator dinged and opened and Vesper slithered out. He opened the door to Val’s office and came in. Taking his jacket off. He was wearing a cute blue and pink, sheer cropped shirt with a matching skirt.

“There you are darling, I was starting to worry. What kept you?” Valentino asked.

“Sorry Daddy, the lady at the desk wouldn’t let me through. Then she threatened to call security on me.” Vesper answered sweetly.

“What did you do?” Valentino asked.

“I hypnotized her and made her stop being a bitch.” He said sweetly.

“Well, I am glad you finally found a way around my receptionists.”

“Me too Daddy. They’re so annoying. This one was pretty rude too.” He told Valentino.

“Was she? Hmm, looks like I’m going to need a new receptionist soon.” Val said. “Oh, speaking of new,” 

Valentino dug through his desk before pulling out a box and handing it to the snake.

“This is for you baby.” He told Vesper.

“Thank you Daddy.” Vesper said before opening the box.

Inside was a collar. The collar was pink with a gold hook and a gold, heart shaped tag. The tag said “property of Val and Vox”. 

“If you don’t like it you don’t have to wear it again, it was just for the meeting. If you do like it you can wear it as much as you want.” Val said.

“I love it Daddy!” Vesper said. Pushing up to kiss Valentino’s cheek, “Can you help me put it on?” 

“Of course baby.” Valentino said with a smile.

“Thank you!”  
——————————————  
Vesper and Valentino sat together waiting for the guys to arrive. They were late, and Val was mad. Vesper knew exactly what he was supposed to do when they walked in. For now though, he was content with merely attempting to distract Val by wiggling his hips or using his tail to stroke Valentino’s leg. When that didn’t work he slithered up and rested his head on Val’s shoulder, kissing at Val’s neck.

He kissed and licked at Valentino’s neck. Nuzzling the moth’s jaw. Val’s phone buzzed and he picked it up. Vesper moved down into a sitting position in Val’s lap.

“Mary says they just arrived.” Val said.

Just then the door slammed open. In came 5 figures. 3 of them were obviously hired muscle, the last two, a fly demon and a mosquito demon, were the leaders, and both were much smaller than the other guys.

“Ah gentleman, there you are, though I must say you have some nerve showing up late.” He said.

“I’m sure they have a good reason Daddy, after all, no one would dare be late to meet with you without a damn good reason.” Vesper said sweetly, a double edged sword. Warning the demons in front of him that they had better have a good excuse. 

“I’m sure you are right darling. So, let’s hear it. Why were you gentlemen late?” Valentino asked dangerously.

“Well you see sir there was some traffic on the way-“ the mosquito said.

“Say no more, I completely understand.” Valentino said.

Vesper knew better. Traffic wasn’t an excuse for being this late to a meeting. They should have left way earlier if they were serious about this. Besides, these idiots didn’t even have a car, if the fact there there were no parking spaces anywhere near the studio, other than for Valentino’s limo, was any indication. Val just didn’t want to hear any of this bullshit.

“So, what have you got.” He asked.

The mosquito pulled a briefcase up and onto the table, clicking it open. Inside were bags of white powder. 

“Some of the best shit this side of the Pentagram.” The fly said.

“Really? And how much will that cost me?” Valentino asked.

That was Vesper’s queue. Slowly he stretched his body, showing off how big he was, using his tail to get a little extra height. He smiled, his fangs on total display, hood flaring slightly. Finally, he arched his neck to show off his collar, while staring up at Valentino with adoration.

The goal of this was 3 things. Distract the dealers, show off, and make Val look good. Distracting demons sitting on the other side of the desk would make them nervous, and less attentive. Men were more willing to negotiate when Vesper showed off like that. The guys gets a show and Vesper puts them in the mood. He also made Valentino look better by showing off his own power and beauty, then appearing extremely submissive and loyal to Valentino. Thereby making Valentino appear more powerful and intimidating. If Vesper appeared strong, powerful, and attractive, then submitted to Valentino, Valentino would look more powerful because the only way Vesper would ever submit to Valentino would be if the moth was extremely powerful. At least in these idiots’s subconscious.

“Well-it-it will cost 100 grand.” The fly said.

“Oh, are you sure you can’t lower that, just a little?” Valentino asked.

“I-I-um-I don’t think -“ the fly cut off.

Vesper stretched again, showing his collar. He used his tail to get some extra height and nuzzled Valentino’s neck, showing off the entire time. Valentino grinned down at the bugs, using an arm to trace down the snake’s body.

“I s-suppose we might be able to a-arrange something.” The mosquito said.

“Fantastic. How about 65 thousand?” Valentino asked.

“I-I don’t th-think that w-would-“

“Daddy?” Vesper said sweetly, looking up at Valentino.

“Yes baby?” The moth responded.

“I love you.” He said, wiggling his hips suggestively.

“Damn,” the mosquito said under his breath, “I think I might be able t-to m-make that w-work.” The fly said.

“Fantastic!” Valentino exclaimed. Reaching to shake the bugs hands. 

“Now I got a question for you.” The mosquito asked, clearly the more confident of the two.

“And what’s that?” Val asked.

“How much for a couple hours with that whore of yours?” He grinned.

Vesper looked at the guy in shock.

“I’m afraid this one is my personal pet, not for sharing.” Val said.

Vesper smiled up at Val, who gently stroked his hood. He leaned back and nuzzled the moth affectionately.

“Oh come on, every whore can be bought.” The mosquito said, looking at Vesper hungrily, “I doubt this prostitute of yours is any exception.” He said.

Val’s smile turned dark. Vesper glared at the man. Vesper was a lot of things, but a prostitute was not one of them. 

“I said no.” Val said, nudging Vesper to get off.

Vesper slithered off of Valentino’s lap and the moth stood to his full height. 

“So what? You keep the best merchandise locked away for personal use? Doesn’t sound like the best business plan. I know a bunch of guys who’d be willing to pay top dollar for a whore like that.” The mosquito said.

The fly had already left, leaving the briefcase behind in his haste. The mosquito just did not know when to back down though. Who did he think he was?

Vesper slithered over to Val.

“Daddy?” He said, glaring at the bug.

“Yes?”

“I don’t think I like him very much.” Vesper said.

“I agree baby. I don’t think we’ll do business again in the future sir. Now if you would please leave now, I might let you keep your life.” Valentino snarled.

The mosquito grabbed the brief case and ran.

A couple minutes later Vesper heard shouting outside. Then a gunshot. A few minutes later the fly was back with the briefcase.

“I am so sorry for the trouble my associate caused you sir. I can assure he will not be a part of this any longer.” The fly said.

“He better not be.”

“We hope you would be willing to consider working with us again in the future.” He said.

“We’ll see.” Val said.

“Of course sir.” The fly said before leaving.

“That could have gone better.” Vesper said.

“It could have gone worse too, at least we know the fly has a healthy dose of respect.” Val said.

“Sorry for the trouble daddy.” Vesper said, looking down.

“What are you talking about? You did fantastic baby.” Valentino said.

“You think so?” Vesper said shyly.

“Definitely.” Val said.

“Thank you Daddy!” Vesper replied.

“In fact, I think you might have earned a little reward.” Valentino said.

“Oh? What kind of reward Daddy?” Vesper asked innocently.

“You’ll see.” The moth replied.

Valentino began to move his hands down Vesper’s body. His top pair stopped at the snake’s waist, the bottom pair kept going though. Rubbing around the snake’s ass until...

“Oh!” Vesper gasped.

Valentino smirked and reached into his drawer. He came out with vanilla lube, Vesper’s favorite. Vesper was extremely sensitive to smell, more so than Valentino was to light, so depending on the scent, the smell of lube could either get him extremely hard, or instantly turn him off. It was for that reason that Valentino tended to only keep the flavors Vesper liked, or at least, didn’t dislike, around the studio. The look on the suppliers face when he told him he would never buy strawberry lube again was priceless. The guy was totally confused. When his employees noticed the absence of strawberry and pineapple lube they actually complained. Someone even asked why he stopped getting those flavors, he just fired them.

Recently, he had started making sure to keep Vesper’s favorites at home though as well. Whereas before he had had every flavor imaginable now he mainly kept vanilla, cherry, and key lime around. Last time he used strawberry lube, it took 3 days before Vesper would come anywhere near him. After that he purged all strawberry lube, and all strawberries, just for good measure, from his apartment. Which was a good call, because apparently Vesper hated strawberries with a passion. 

Vanilla though? Vanilla was Vesper’s _favorite_. Vesper loved vanilla lube. It was one of his biggest turn ons. Not to mention it always got him a helluva cuddly afterwards. Valentino wasn’t sure why that was, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“T-tino!” Vesper whined when the smell hit him. His twin cocks beginning to poke out.

Valentino coated his fingers before slipping one into the snake’s waiting hole. 

“Ahh!” The snake gasped.

Valentino added a second finger. By now, Vesper was completely hard. Val started scissoring the snake and Vesper couldn’t help the moan that escaped. His arms reached up for Valentino, who complied to the silent request by bending over. Vesper grasped the moth’s head, pulling him down for a kiss. Both gasped into the kiss when Val added a third finger.

“Val,” Vesper gasped, breaking the kiss, “I-I want you, n-now!” 

“Mmm, of course darling.” Valentino responded.

Valentino removed his fingers and pulled Vesper up before using a hand to pull himself out. He grabbed more lube for his cock and slicked himself up before gently guiding the head of his cock into the snake, who made a keening noise. He lowered the snake slowly, making sure vesper could feel ever single inch as he stretched him wide open. Vesper moved to grip Valentino’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The other overlord complied, kissing the snake, swallowing his moans. Valentino began thrusting gently into the snake.

“Ah!” Vesper gasped again. 

“Mmm. You like that gorgeous?” Valentino asked.

“Mhm!” Vesper nodded frantically.

Valentino began to move the snake up and down gently. His lower hands moved to grip the snake’s waist and his upper hands held the snake’s. He thrust up, trying to hit the snake’s sweet spot every time.

“D-daddy! H-harder!” Vesper gasped.

Valentino pulled out of the snake, who whined at the empty feeling that was left behind. He pulled Vesper up and pushed him against his desk before swiftly reentering the snake.

Vesper moaned at the feeling. Valentino began to thrust and was hitting deeper than before. Suddenly, Val changed the angle of his thrusts. Vesper saw stars.

“Aaahhh! Oh-oh! V-Val! D-D-Daddy! Right there!” Vesper exclaimed, pushing back on the cock inside of him.

Valentino sped up his thrusts. His top hands gripped the snake’s waist, his bottom set going to Vesper’s leaking erections. He thrusted harder into the snake’s surprisingly warm, velvety hole. He kissed the snake’s neck, gently nipping the skin.

“Good boy, you did so well for Daddy. Such a good boy!”

Vesper keened and his tail came up, wrapping around Valentino. Squeezing gently as it attempted to push Val deeper. The end of the tail thrashed wildly. 

“Aaaaahhhhhh!” Vesper screamed as he came.

Valentino continued to thrust into the snake, drawing out his orgasm. At the same time, Vesper’s tight walls squeezed and milked Valentino’s cock. Valentino came with a grunt, eliciting another soft sound from Vesper.

“Mmm.” Vesper sighed happily. “Thank you Daddy.” 

“Of course baby.” He said gently.

Valentino leaned over and grabbed a towel and cleaned the snake up gently. Val finally pulled out and reached into his desk drawer. He grabbed something that Vesper couldn’t see. Quickly, he pushed it into Vesper’s little hole. Vesper groaned. He was a little over sensitive. Val tucked himself back in before grabbing Vesper and sitting back down with the snake in his lap. He gently stroked and patted the snake all over. Vesper coiled around Val and drifted to sleep.  
———————————————————


	2. Working with Val, pt 2

Vesper awoke not much later to shouting. Valentino was shouting at one of his whores. Vesper wasn’t sure why. He didn’t care anyway. He whined and stretched a little, looking at the girl with a calculating gaze.

She was a bat demon, though her wings were on the small side for her height. Her skin and fur was red, hair black and short. Her large ears twitched on occasion. Her yellow eyes were piercing, but Vesper wasn’t intimidated, especially since he could see brown peeking out when her contacts moved a bit. And her make up? Heavy eyeshadow basically caked her eyes, along with eyelashes that were obviously fake if the amount of glitter in them was anything to go by. Her black lipstick was alright, but he could see it on her teeth when she talked. She wasn’t particularly pretty. Her dress was trying way too hard. Black and tight. It barely covered a damn thing. It dipped low in the front, showing off her boobs in a way that just screamed desperate. It had panels on the hips, and was slit on both sides. Her fishnets ended mid though and her heels were far too sharp. Vesper found himself with a strong feeling of disdain towards her.

“I’m sorry Boss, I’ll make it up to you!” She said.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Valentino asked skeptically. 

“I can think of a few ways.” She said seductively.

Vesper’s eyes narrowed. The bitch began to walk around the desk towards Valentino and Vesper.

“Like?” Verge moth asked in a bored tone.

“Well I could suck you o-“

_SLAP_

Vesper slapped her hand away with his tail and leered at her with a possessive hiss and flare of his hood.

The girl was shocked. Even Val seemed a little surprised. Vesper just wrapped a coil around Val and leaned up to wrap his arms around the pimp’s neck. He had his eyes trained on her. She looked uncomfortable. _Good_. Vesper thought. 

“Looks like you’re gonna have to figure something else out Nova.” Val said with a smirk.

Nova glared at Vesper.

“You little-!” She was interrupted by Valentino.

“Don’t blame him when your terrible ideas fail.” 

Vesper smirked at her, moving his eyes to look up at Val with a sweet smile. Val smirked in return. They both settled their gazes back on Nova, who looked pissed.

“What can I do to make it up to you Val?” She asked in a faux sweet voice.

“How about you go work the curb until you can pay me back? Hm?” He suggested.

“But Boss!” She exclaimed, trying to move closer, a hiss from the snake made her think otherwise. 

“Fine.” She said, finally giving up.

“Good, now, get out of my sight!” Val said.  
——————————————————————

Valentino and Vesper walked out of the studio that day hand in hand. As they passed Mary’s desk, Vesper smirked at her, relishing in the shocked look on her face, even more so when her jaw dropped at the sight of his collar. 

The two got into Val’s limo. Both were excited to get home. Vesper wanted to cuddle on the couch and watch TV.

Vesper loved to cuddle, one of the only good parts of having so much tail was that it was great for cuddling. He could wrap both of his boyfriends up in it when they cuddled. Then neither could really move much, and though they complained about it, he knew they both Loved it. He loved laying on top of Valentino, who would wrap a pair of arms around the snake, and Vox would lay on top on him, usually on his chest, and he would wrap his tail around Vox like a blanket. 

Speaking of, Vox was making dinner tonight and then they were gonna watch a movie, or have sex. Probably both. 

“Ves, we’re home.” 

Vesper was brought from his musings by Valentino’s gentle voice. Vesper slithered out of the car with Val. When they were out, Vesper reached up and wrapped his arms around Valentino’s neck, draping himself across the moth’s back. He wrapped himself around Valentino’s waist and laid there in the snake version of a piggy back ride.

“Carry me?” He asked sweetly.

“Fine, I doubt I could get you to let go anyway.” He said with a smile.

He carried the snake into the building. The whole way Vesper nuzzled Val’s neck and basically purred. Finally the reached their apartment.

“Voxy! We’re home!” Val sang.

“Dinner will be ready soon! Go choose something to watch!” He told them.

They did. It took them a bit but they eventually chose Strangest Things. Apparently it was a remake of a human world show. It was extremely popular.

“Dinner is served!” Vox said.

“Yay!” Vesper said.

They ate dinner together and by the time they were all done eating, all of them were engrossed in the show. 

“No! Phil!” Vox screamed.

“Phil? What about poor Charb? She died a horrific death in Steven’s pool, all because Mancy was too obsessed with her obviously gay boyfriend to listen to her.” 

“Yeah, Pike, Justin, and Lumas don’t even know about that! Poor Nathan is watching Royce go insane and dealing with his brother’s death, and I don’t even know what is up with Twelve!” Vesper said.

“You think Steven is gay?” Val asked.

Vox and Vesper stared at him.

“Well, duh.” Vox said.

“He goes by Steven, not Steve, wears his hair like that, and can’t bring himself to have sex with Mancy!” Vesper said. “I’ve been in denial too, that is what it looks like.”

“Ok.” 

They got to season two. They were pet of the way through.

“See I told you Steven was gay! He’s making goo goo eyes at Willy! Not to mention he still hasn’t had sex with Mancy!” 

“Hey, to be fair, who wouldn’t make goo goo eyes at that?” Val said.

“True.” Vox and Vesper said in unison.

As the show went on, Vesper found himself more and more horny, somehow, he was just remembering that plug Valentino had put in him. He started grinding on Valentino’s lap, and using his tail to rub at Vox through his pants. He moved the tip of his tail to his hole and slid it in. The smell of vanilla reached his nose and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

Valentino and Vox smirked at each other. They knew exactly what was going on. Vesper, on the other hand, had totally zoned out. His focus was entirely on not being too loud. Finally, he couldn’t suppress a whine.

“What’s wrong darling?” Valentino asked. 

“N-nothing.” Vesper said. He started moving his tail a bit, trying to hide his growing erections.

“Are you sure? You don’t sound well.” Vox questioned.

“I-I’m fine.” Vesper assured, still gently thrusting his tail into his hole.

They continued like this for another five or so minutes. Until Vesper moaned.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Vox asked.

“Y-yep.” Vesper said.

Valentino decided to speed this along. He began thrusting upwards, grinding on the snake. Vox turned over and did the same. Vesper whined again. 

This time, Valentino moved a hand down. Vesper quickly removed his tail, just in time too. Val gripped the plug and thrust it gently back and forth. Vesper moaned and Val pulled it out all the way. Vesper whined at the empty feeling.

“Ah!” Vesper gasped as Vox slid a hand down through his coils and wrapped it around one of Vesper’s cocks.

Vesper whined loudly. A string of sounds left his lips, ranging from groans, to whines, to curses. 

Valentino got up, as did Vox. Vox slid his clothes off. Val practically tore his off. Both descended again on the snake. Pulling his clothes off and pressing kisses to every inch of skin they could reach. 

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else?” Vox suggested.

Vesper nodded. Valentino leaned down and grabbed the snake, who immediately wrapped his tail around Val, not wanting to be dropped. 

Val carried them to the bedroom, quickly setting the snake on the bed. Vesper let go once he was finally seated. Vox grabbed the lube from the drawer. Vanilla. The cap popped, and vesper moaned at the smell of vanilla lube. He really couldn’t help it. That smell drove him crazy. 

Vox handed Val the lube and the moth slid his fingers down to Vesper’s ass. He slid a finger in and grabbed a handful of the snake’s voluptuous hips. Val added a second and even third finger quickly. 

“Mmm, you think you can take both of us baby?” He asked.

Vesper nodded frantically. God he wanted to so bad. Vox slid behind the snake, grabbing his dick, he pushed into the snake and moaned at the velvet heat that encompassed his hard length. Valentino was next. He was gentle, more so than usual. He carefully pushed in, groaning at how tight the snake was.

“Oh god.” Vesper cried.

“You good babe?” Vox asked.

“Mhm. So good! And so fucking full, you’re both huge!” 

That was true, Vox, and Valentino especially, were both hung. If they weren’t demons, Vesper probably wouldn’t be able to take them both. Then again, if they weren’t demons, he doubted either would be a huge as they were. He realized his stomach was bulging slightly from the sheer amount of cock stuffed in him. He thought it couldn’t get any better.

Then Val thrusted into him.

Vesper saw stars. A litany of curses fell from his lips. When Vox thrust, he whined loudly. Vox and Val began moving together. When Val thrust in, Vox pulled out, and vice versa.

Vesper was a mess. He couldn’t form a coherent thought. Sounds of ecstasy and curses, mixed with the names of the two demons bringing him this insane amount of pleasure, fell from his lips. 

The two demons sped up their thrusts. All three were moaning. Tears leaked from the corners of Vesper’s eyes. He felt incredible. His noises of pleasure had turned to screams of ecstasy. Vesper was trying desperately to grab something, anything, to ground himself with. He came up with nothing, until his arms found their way around Valentino. He grabbed Val’s shoulders for dear life. His nails scraped down the moth demon’s back. 

He had tears pouring from his eyes now. Vox’s cock was sending small sparks of electricity through him with every thrust. He was so close to cumming. His dicks were trapped between his and Valentino’s stomachs. They rubbed together to create a beautiful friction. 

“Ah! ‘M close!” He managed to say, more like scream.

“Me too!” Vox said.

“Yeah.” Val said.

Vesper’s tail thrashed wildly before wrapping around the trio and squeezing. Pulling them all closer. Valentino kissed Vesper, who gladly returned the kiss, but broke it off to gasp brokenly not long after starting it. Vesper nuzzled the crook of Valentino’s neck as the moth reached over and planted a kiss on Vox’s screen.

Vesper’s orgasm hit him like a freight train. The snake clenched up, muscles working to milk the lengths inside of him. Vesper screamed, the orgasm was earth shattering. 

Distantly he felt the other two tense up and relapse inside of him, but he practically blacked out with bliss soon after.

When he came to, he was on his back, two worried boyfriends hovering above him.

“Are you alright?” Valentino asked.

Vesper gave a tired smile. “Mhm.” 

“A you sure? You were crying.” Vox said.

“‘M ok, just, that was really good. Like _really_ good.” He said.

“Alright.” Vox said laying next to the snake and pulling him up a bit to cuddle. 

Vesper was happy to comply. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle with his amazing boyfriends for a bit. Valentino came back with a cloth, when had he left? He set to work gently cleaning the snake up. 

The snake was covered gently by soft, fluffy blankets. His boyfriends laid on either side of him, their arms wrapped around the snake. Vesper drifted off to sleep with the scent of vanilla and the sensation of warm bodies next to his own.


	3. Cuddles and carnivals

At nearly 18 feet long, Vesper had more than enough tail to use for cuddling. Sometimes he and his boyfriends would sit together, Vesper in the middle, and he would wrap his tail around them. Both would wrap and arm around his back, and hold hands with those arms. Other times only one of his boyfriends would be around, so he would lay with them wrapped in his coils, his head on their chest and their arms wrapped around him. Valentino had gotten annoyed the first few times as Vesper had accidentally wrapped Val’s arms up and pinned them to the moth’s sides.

Sometimes, neither of his boyfriends were home. Vesper would usually just hug part of his tail and wrap the rest around himself. Vox and Val has walked in on this multiple times and both agreed it was adorable. They would often stand over the snake and gush about how cute he was. Then the snake would wake up and see his boyfriends, smile brightly at them, and demand cuddles.

Even cuter though, was when Vesper would grab all the big, soft blankets, puffy comforters, and fluffy blankets in the house, with a couple of pillows thrown in for good measure, and make a nest on the couch or bed. Usually this sight was bittersweet though, as he usually only did it if he wasn’t feeling great. If that was the case, his boyfriends would usually turn on a movie, grab him a ginger ale, and pile into the blanket nest to wrap the snake up within their arms. 

It was on one such day, that the snake was feeling less than great, that his boyfriends decided to try something new. 

“You know, I think there’s a carnival in town.” Vox had said.

“Really?” Vesper had asked, trying to keep the hope from his face.

“Yeah? You wanna go?” Val asked with a bit of feigned disinterest.

“Yes! Oh my gosh can we?!” 

Vox and Val smiled.

“Sure darling.” The said in unison.  
___________________________

The Overlords arrived, having brought Velvet with them because they knew she would never forgive them if they didn’t. 

“Oh, what do ya wanna do first Ves?!” She asked excitedly.

“I dunno, can I even go on any of the rides? Or am I too long?” He asked.

“Well, let’s see!” 

On the way, they passed a bunch of games. Vesper stared at the giant teddies longingly. Oh how he missed stuffed animals. He hadn’t had the time to purchase one since arriving in hell. When he was alive, he had a menagerie of stuffed animals large and small. Some were pop culture references, video game creatures, tv show characters, etc. others were fun oddities, two headed snakes, cycloptic dogs, two faced cats, a testicle, a plague bacteria, etc. and a few, were just normal stuffed animals, squishy cows, fuzzy bears, giant cats, and so on. When he died, he left all of them behind. He almost cried at the thought of his beloved snake plush, Hissy.

Valentino didn’t miss the way he lingered on the prizes. Vox carefully monitored Vesper’s reaction to each, trying to figure out which he would like best.

Finally, Vesper saw it. A massive teddy bear, probably larger than him. It had brown fur, big black eyes, a tan belly and paws. Pretty standard really, except for the little horns on its head, though for hell, such features were pretty normal, even on plushes. Most importantly it looked soft.

Vox didn’t miss the way Vesper’s eyes lit up and widened almost comically at the sight of it. He nudged Valentino, who looked at Vesper, then the bear. He nodded at Vox. 

“Hey why don’t you two go see if you can find any rides while Val and I grab some food? Alright?” Vox asked.

“Ok!” Velvet and Vesper said together.

As it turned out, there were a couple of rides the snake could go on. One of the roller coasters offered accommodations for extra long or tall demons. They rode it, along with the carousel and ferris wheel, both of which were probably more exciting than the roller coaster given that they went ridiculously fast.

Meanwhile, Val and Vox were decide if how to split up tasks. 

“How about I handle the prizes and you handle the food?” Vox suggested.

“Alright. Fries, chicken, and cotton candy sound good?” Valentino asked.

“Yep, don’t forget the drinks!” He said.

“I won’t!” Val said irritatedly.

The two reconvened 20 minutes later. Both had acquired their assigned items. 

“Alright, I got 5 orders of fries, a large bucket of chicken, a ginger ale, a coke, a Diet Coke, and one of the sugariest drinks they had. Oh and cotton candy.” Val said, holding the cotton candy in one hand, a drink holder in another, 3 orders of fries in one hand, a bucket of chicken with an arm and 2 orders of fries with that hand.

“Perfect, I got that massive bear for Vesper, and these stupid glasses for Vel.” Vox said, holding up a pair of glasses almost exactly like Valentino’s, but with swirls on the lenses.

“Hey!”

“Is for horses, cows, and other herbivorous livestock animals.” Vesper said slithering up.

Vox managed to hide the bear somehow before he could see it. Valentino had no idea where he put it. It was like he sent it to another dimension.

“Woah! You need help with all of that?” He asked Val.

“That would be nice.” The moth said.

Vesper grabbed a couple of the fries and Velvet grabbed the cotton candy.

“Why don’t we sit down?” Vesper suggested.

“That is a fantastic idea!” Vox said.

The four made their way over to a table and set their things down. Val gave everyone their drinks (ginger ale for Vesper, Coke for himself, Diet Coke for Vox, and whatever sugar concoction they had handed him for Velvet) and fries, leaving the fifth fry in between Vesper and Vox. The four are together, laughing at a story Vesper was telling about the guy on the roller coaster vomiting all over himself.

“So he puked hard on the loop, and when we came down the loop, he got a face full of his own vomit!” Vesper laughed.

“Oh god, that reminds me of the time Val...” Vox began telling some embarrassing story about Valentino.

“Why did you get five fries instead of four?” Velvet asked.

Valentino just pointed at the other two, who by this point had finished their fries and were onto the “extra” box.

“That’s why.”

“Oh.” Velvet said, opening the cotton candy.

Vesper reached over to grab some from the bag, but stopped when Velvet smacked his hand.

“Paws off pal!” She said.

Vesper rolled his eyes.

“Vel, give me some damn cotton candy!” He said.

“Never! It is mine! All mine!” She cackled maniacally.

“Alright you asked for it.” He said.

Vesper tackled the other demon, wrapping her in his coils and squeezing until she finally let go of the sweet.

“Yes! I am victorious!” He said, “Now excuse me while I eat my soft and fluffy prize!” 

“Speaking of soft and fluffy,” Vox began, before pulling the bear, “This is for you!”

“Oh my god! Really?!” Vesper asked, barely containing himself.

“Yep!” Vox said.

“Eeeeeeeeeeep!” He screeched, tackling the fluffy plush. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK you!” 

“Hey what about me?” Velvet pouted.

“This is for you.” Vox said, handing Velvet the glasses.

“Yay.”

Vesper yawned. To be honest, he was kinda tired. He hadn’t been able to sleep, and when he had, it wasn’t very good. The bad feelings spiraled like this until he was left in a funk.

“Is someone ready to go home?” Valentino asked.

Vesper gave a sleepy nod.

The four went home happy and in good spirits.

And Vox and Val got a new favorite thing to walk in on. 

Vesper in the bed, hugging the massive teddy, coiled around it, it’s fluff and squish almost completely swallowing him. He would purr in contentment and nuzzle the damn thing. Sometimes he would mutter their names while cuddling it. It was absolutely precious. He would sometimes put it around his back and hug its arms around himself while napping on the couch.

Vesper was absolutely adorable.

After learning that the snake loves stuffed animals so much, they made a point to buy them whenever possible. Vesper would always squeal, hug the stuffy, then kiss them both. The plush would remain with Vesper for a few days before disappearing into Vesper’s room, often never to be seen again. The larger plushes sometimes came out of the snake’s room, while the smaller ones never did, except for a couple that the snake was particularly fond of, most notable a squishy cow he had affectionately dubbed Hamburger. Both his boyfriends were convinced he was making some kind of nest with all of the unseen plushes.

It didn’t matter though. Not as long as they got some of those cuddles.


	4. Plushes

Vesper loved plushies. He always had. His step dad had called him a fag, and a fairy, said it wasn’t manly. He didn’t care. They calmed him down. Helped him through panic attacks (which had become less common for him after he died). They made him feel safe.

Vesper always had a stuffed animal with him if his boyfriends weren’t home, and when he’s sick, he even carried a small one in his purse for emergencies (panic attacks). They calmed him down. So what? He just had to make sure no one found out about it. It would ruin his reputation (and he would be embarrassed). 

He could never let anyone find out. 

Unfortunately, his boyfriends were very observant. They had figured it out. He had expected them to be disappointed, to think he was weak. They didn’t. They never ridiculed him, never told him he was weak or pathetic. They even bought plushes for him all the time. They were more than happy to indulge him, and they never thought less of him for loving the soft toys.

But they were his boyfriends, them thinking it was cute was actually understandable. But he couldn’t let anyone else find out. It was embarrassing. It was pathetic. It was childish. Keeping anyone else from finding out was the most important thing. 

It was also a lost cause, he discovered not too long after his love of plushies was revealed to his boyfriends. They posted pictures of him cuddling the toys on their accounts. Shit. It really wasn’t their fault. He never told them not to. Never told them not to tell anyone. Well, he guessed it might just be time to own up. That was probably the best thing he could do.

So he did. He posted a picture of him watching a movie with his stuffed cow, Hamburger, and it was an instant hit. Apparently he was, in fact, adorable. At least according to the comments. Everyone loved him. Most of the comments asked what the cow’s name was, or told him he was cute.

He supposed stuffed animals weren’t something he really needed to hide. So, he started posting every time he got a new one. They were always hits. He made sure to post photos of himself causing chaos and wreaking havoc, couldn’t look soft, but having his stuffed animals made him feel safer, even in hell.


	5. First fight

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Vesper shouted.

“I was thinking we could take the bastards!” Val shouted back.

“Well clearly you couldn’t! You almost got yourselves killed!” Vesper shouted.

“If you weren’t so drunk we could have.” Vox said.

“Shut it screen face!” Val said.

“Hey! I’m not the one who punched the guy!” Vox retorted.

“No you were just the one who made him mad by spilling your drink all over him!” Val accused.

“Yeah, but I was talking him down. He yelled one insult as we left and you lost it and punched the guy!” Vox said.

“You’re both idiots who fucked up! Now hold still so I can bandage these Val!” Vesper said.

“I didn’t fucking ask for your help!” Val said.

“Well clearly you need it!” Vesper said.

“Says who?”

“Val, would you please just come here? You are way too drunk to do this yourself.” Vesper said.

“I’m not drunk!” 

“Yes you are!”

“I am not!”

“Val, would you get your stupid, egotistical, drunk ass over here.” Vesper said.

“No!” Val screamed, pissed off at the insults.

Vesper was fed up. He went over and grabbed Valentino’s hand, beginning to drag him over.

Val wasn’t having any of it. He tried to pull away. Vesper tightened his grip. 

“Let go!” Val said.

“No!” Vesper screamed back, “stop being a jackass, and let me help you!” 

“I don’t want your help!”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t be such a stupid piece of-“

SLAP

Vesper stood shocked. Vox was shocked too.

“Don’t say another word! Just-just go! I don’t want you right now! I don’t need you!” Val screamed drunkenly. 

Vesper was still in shock. He just sat there and clutched his cheek in his hand. He stared at Val with a mix of shock and disbelief. He was just drunk, he didn’t mean it. He didn’t really feel like that. He was just drunk and mad. That didn’t make it stop hurting.

“V-Val I-“ Vesper tried, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I don’t want to hear it! I can’t be around you right now!” He said, looking away from Vesper.

“B-b-but v-Val I-I’m s-“ Vesper tried again, tears in his eyes, his voice cracking.

“I said GO!” Val screamed, getting ready to slap him again. 

It wasn’t the words, but the look of pure fury, bordering on hate, that filled Valentino’s eyes, that made Vesper freeze. He’d only seen that look on one other person. His step father. He remembered seeing it every day. He kind of stood there stupidly. Frozen from the horrible memories.

Val slapped him again.

Vesper let out a whimper before slithering away as fast as he could to his room, tears pouring down his face. He slithered in quickly, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He was breathing quickly. His face hurt. He couldn’t breathe. All he could hear was Val screaming at him. It replayed in his head again and again. He leaned against the door, sliding down to the floor dazedly. He was panicking, he couldn’t even think to grab a plushie.

_“I don’t want you right now!”_

Tears slid down his face. The look in Valentino’s eyes. He was trying to help! It wasn’t his fault Val was being an ass.

_I don’t need you!_

He choked on air, hiccuping loudly. More tears. It hurt. He kept picturing the beatings from his father, over and over. The images blending with that of Val hitting him. The hurtful words that had been screamed at him.

Faintly he could hear Vox screaming at Val, but it didn’t really register. 

_I can't be around you right now!_

That one hurt the most. He sobbed loudly. The panic attack was getting worse. He couldn’t breathe. He held himself tightly, scratching himself in the process. He slithered away from the door and over to the corner. His tail curled around him, squeezing hard, before uncurling and thrashing wildly at a memory, knocking things over and breaking various objects, glass and splinters getting caught in it.

He didn’t hear the desperate knocks on his door through the sounds of his own gasping breaths. His vision was getting fuzzy, he couldn’t focus. He gripped himself hard, tearing at his skin. Blood dripped down his arms. 

He whined and sobbed, not even registering his door being unlocked by a supremely concerned Vox, who was apparently a master lock pick. He didn’t even register the pain in his arms or his tail. He didn’t register anything. 

Until gentle hands pried his hands away from himself and took his face in their hands. Vox looked into Vesper’s eyes. Seeing the unfocused panic there. He grabbed a plushie off the bed and shoved it into Vesper’s hands. The snake squeezed the plush, calming almost immediately. 

Vox wrapped his arms around the snake. He squeezed gently, speaking sweet nothings into the snake’s ear. Half an hour later and Vesper was breathing normally again.

He went to squeeze Vesper’s arms but paused at the warm wet feeling of blood. Vox frowned. He hefted the snake into his arms, setting him down in the large nest of a bed. The snake sat on the bed, clutching the stuffed animal to his chest. The Tv was about to leave to grab something, but stopped when he felt the snake’s tail squeeze gently. He looked back and saw the snake reaching up to him. 

“Don’t go!” Vesper said quickly.

Vox smiled “I’ll be right back.” 

“Please don’t leave me!” Vesper begged.

Vox was taken back. Did Vesper think he was going to abandon him? 

“Noodle, I’ll be right back, I’ve got to got get the first aid kit. Why don’t you hold your plush, and count to twenty? By the time you get to twenty, I’ll be back. Ok?” He said.

“Kay.” Vesper said. 

Vox quickly walked to the adjacent bathroom, rummaging around. Vesper squeezed the plush. He was at fifteen. Vox walked back into the room, seeing Vesper had his eyes glued shut. Vesper got to twenty and opened his eyes. He smiled. Vox was standing there, just like he said he’d be.

Vox got to work cleaning and bandaging the scratches. A few needed stitches, some would likely scar. 

“All done.” He said.

“Wh-what about my tail?” Vesper asked.

“What about it?” Vox asked confusedly.

Vesper held up his tail and Vox nearly gasped. Vesper’s tail was covered in broken glass and splinters. He had no clue how he had missed that.Vox got to work removing the objects. Vesper whined each time Vox pulled a splinter.

“Augh!” Vesper screamed at a particularly large splinter.

“Sorry baby.”

Vesper whined. Vox hated that he had to hurt the snake like this, but he knew if he didn’t then it would cause him more pain later. 

After all the splinters were removed Vox bandaged the tail. He grabbed the snake’s face and began peppering small kisses all over. At least, his equivalent. He held the snake in his arms gently. 

“I’m sorry.” Vox said.

“What for?” Vesper asked.

“For everything. The bar fight, being an idiot, not getting here sooner.” Vox said.

“It’s ok.”

The two went to sleep, cuddled around each other.

When they woke they went to the kitchen for breakfast. Only to find a large and very nice breakfast waiting for them. Val was making bacon, and this amazed Vox, who had never seen Val cook.

“What is all this?” He asked as he sat.

“Breakfast?” Val said.

“Why?” Vesper asked, eyeing Val suspiciously.

“Because I wanted to say sorry. For last night I mean. I shouldn’t have said what I did.” He admitted.

Val then noticed the bandages on the snake’s arms and tail.

“W-what happened?” He asked, concerned .

Had he done that? He didn’t remember doing that, but he also didn’t remember bandaging himself last night. He remembered hitting Vesper. 

“I-um-it’s nothing.” The snake said.

“I-I didn’t do that did I?” He asked, scared, almost ready to cry.

“N-no! You just slapped me! I-I did this.” Vesper said, whispering the last part.

“Why?” Val asked.

“I don’t mean to. I just - I kind of had a panic attack. Vesper said, looking away in shame.

“I-I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have hit you, I should’ve just listened to you. You were right, I was drunk and stupid.” Val admitted, “and I am so sorry, for hurting you like that.” 

He was. He was ashamed of himself. He was responsible for the bandages on Vesper. Maybe not directly, but he caused him the panic attack, it was his fault.

“Just give me some bacon and we’re good!” Vesper said.

Val chuckled. 

When Vesper woke up the next day, there was a plush, and an apology note on his bedside table, along with a vanilla cupcake and a super fluffy blanket.

Val was super careful the following days, almost like he was scared to hurt him just by touching him. He was avoiding him too. 

Vesper put an end to it with a movie night and cuddles and really good makeup sex.


	6. Working with Vox

Vox didn’t usually let either of his boyfriends come to work with him. His experience had shown that allowing his boyfriends into his office tended to lead to a lot of distractions. As it was, he rarely had to go in anyways, about 2-3 days a week; most of his work could be done digitally. All he really had to do today was sit through a couple of meetings and do some paperwork, there was also supposed to be some kind of pitch later. Some big idea for a Voxflix original.

Today though, Vox was allowing Vesper to come with him. The little snake had dressed nice. His little dress just the right amount of professional to make him look serious, though some how he still managed to make it sexy. He slithered in with Vox, following closely.

“Hello sir.” The receptionist said with a flirty lilt to her voice. Vesper hated her immediately.

“Hello Linda.” Vox said with an exasperated tone. He wasn’t fond of Linda, but she was the most competent receptionist he’d had in 15 years, so he wasn’t about to fire her. He just kept walking.

Vesper saw her glare at him as he slithered past. He responded with a glare of his own. 

Were all receptionists just awful? Or was it because they were in hell?

He went into the meeting room with Vox, slithering up onto his boyfriends’s lap. Vox eyed him but said nothing. He just sat in his boyfriend’s lap, tail flicking disinterestedly.

The room soon began filling with managers and board members, and other important looking people. Most either ignored him or looked at him hungrily. He ignored all of them regardless of their reaction. He sat through the meetings with his boyfriend, hugging and cuddling in between. Vox had to admit, Vesper was being very well behaved.

The meetings finished and they went to Vox’s office. Vesper sat on the sofa he had in there and played on his phone for a while. He soon grew bored of that though.

Quietly, Vesper slithered over to his boyfriend. He slithered under the desk without being noticed. He was able to unzip his boyfriend’s pants and was pleased to find him already half hard. Smirking he quickly took the Tv’s whole cock in one go. Being a snake had some perks.

Vox jolted. He looked at his boyfriend with a glare, nearly moaning at the sight he was met with. Vesper looked up at the media overlord, his eyes wide with faux innocence, Vox’s cock between his lips. He began to bob his head and when he swallowed, Vox did moan. 

“Damn baby.” He said.

Vesper hummed around his shaft. Vox grabbed the snake’s head. He slammed his cock into Vesper’s throat, the snake moaned around it. Vox’s cock started releasing small zaps. Vesper hummed around the cock. 

Vesper could feel Vox speeding up, his orgasm fast approaching. He came down the snake’s throat with a moan. Vesper readily swallowed ever last drop. 

“Thank you daddy.” He said sweetly.

Vox moaned again.

“Come here babe.” The Tv demon instructed.

Vesper listened readily. He hopped up into Vox’s lap.

“Good boy.” Vox said.

Vesper nuzzled Vox’s neck. Vox pulled him away and began kissing and licking Vesper’s neck. The snake moaned. 

A knock at the door startled both.

They each scrambled away and faced the door, though Vesper never left his boyfriend’s lap.

“Come in.” Vox said.

“Yes hello I’m here to for the pitch.”

Vox looked at the clock and realized that it was, in fact, 2:00, exactly when the pitch was supposed to start.

“Alright go ahead.” Vox said.

Vesper didn’t like the lizard in front of him. His eyes were shifty. He seemed overly nervous, but somehow ridiculously self confident at the same time. He held his tongue and stayed silent for the pitch.

It was the worst pitch either had ever seen. 

“So... what did you think?” 

“I think that was the worst pitch ever.” Vox said. Vesper nodded in agreement.

“Excuse me?” He said, eye twitching.

Vesper tensed. This guy was gonna be trouble. He could feel it.

“I think it was the worst, least thought out, and most unoriginal pitch I have ever heard.” Vox stated bluntly.

“I worked for hours on this!” The demon said.

“It doesn’t show.” 

“Why you-!” The demon lunged at Vox.

Vesper’s tail shot out, grabbing the demon by the throat. He hissed and slithered out of Vox’s lap. Vox sat there stunned. Vesper carefully adjusted his grip so the demon was wrapped completely in his coils. He squeezed the lizard tightly. He reached the tangled reptile and the lizard immediately lashed out with his tail, which Vesper bit. He pumped the demon full of his venom. The demon began to become loopy, loosing the will to fight. Vesper pulled away, fangs dripping with venom and blood.

“If I we’re you, I’d get out. Preferably before the nausea sets in.” Vesper whispered to the frightened demon.

He dropped the pathetic reptile, who immediately ran from the room.

“What did you do to him?” Vox asked.

“I just bit him.” Vesper said.

“Yeah, but then he got all weird.” Vox said.

“Well, I am venomous. I just pumped him full of a ridiculous amount of venom. Actually, it’s gonna take a few days to make more, I think I used it all.” He said.

“How much do you have?” He asked. 

“I dunno, a lot I guess.” Vesper said.

Vox looked like he was about to ask more questions but decided against it.

“Oh, time to go!” Vesper said excitedly upon seeing the clock.

He grabbed Vox’s hand and they walked out of the office. Vesper smirked at the smell of vomit. The smirk grew when he saw the receptionist cleaning up a massive puddle of vomit. 

“Goodbye Linda.” Vesper said smugly.

She glared at him, he glared back. 

“Is something the matter baby?” Vox asked Vesper.

“No daddy.” He said, leaning up to press a kiss on Vox’s screen.

They walked out of the building and got into the car. 

“So how much of that was on purpose?”

“Most of it, though the lizard puking in the lobby was only partly planned.” Vesper said.

Vox smirked

“You are a clever little thing aren’t you?” He asked.

Vesper beamed.

“Yep.” He said, popping the “p”.

They soon arrived home and settled in for couch cuddles and popcorn.


	7. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re all a little possessive.

Let it be known that overlords are all inherently a little possessive. The V’s were no exception. Vesper had considered himself fairly possessive. If Val came home smelling too much like on of his whores, he’d rub and fuck the moth until he didn’t, the same went for Vox. He would wrap around his lovers as they cuddled, quietly whispering “mine.” 

In public he was hardly more discreet. He would sit on his boyfriends’ laps, kiss them, hold their hands, throw pet names, etc., if he thought someone was flirting with his boyfriends. He had slapped or hypnotized more than a few of Valentino’s whores to get them to back off. Val though it was funny. Vox thought it was hot. He loved when Vesper would grab his hand and call him pet names just to show off, often he would throw a pet name or hand squeeze right back, if only to reassure the snake that he wasn’t going anywhere.

Once, Vox and Val were meeting with a couple of other overlords and they brought Vesper with them. The overlord had thought he could distract them with a few whores. He hadn’t counted on Vesper being there to hiss at the girls or wrap around the moth and Tv. Vesper also asked very frequently for reaffirmation of something, asking them to repeat and asking for their direct attention to keep them fully engaged. It worked like a charm. Val and Vox got a great deal and were very pleased with Vesper’s efforts.

So yeah, Vesper was very possessive.

So was Val, unsurprisingly.

Vesper had been shopping with Val and the cashier had started flirting with Vesper. The moth wasted no time in coming up behind the snake to plant kisses on his neck and ask “how daddy’s boy was doing?” All while smiling menacingly at the cashier, who definitely shit himself. Valentino always had an arm on or around his lover when they were together in public. He did the same to Vox.

Vox was also very possessive. Less so, if only because he was more level headed, but he gladly played along with Vesper’s possessive shows. He would often drop pet names, kisses, and “I love you”s just to ensure everyone who was stupid enough not to know he and Vesper were together, would definitely know. Often he would drop Valentino’s name as well. He did the same to Val, though he was less bothered by Valentino’s whores than Vesper.

When the two were together, they were downright ugly over how possessive they were of their snake.

They had seen Vesper having coffee with another snake and stormed over demanding to know what was going on.

“Oh we’re just getting coffee.” Vesper said, totally nonchalantly. 

“Yesssss! It’s lovely to get out with decent company.” The other snake said. They now recognized him to be Sir Pentious.

“Awe thanks.” Vesper said.

“Of course dear.” Sir Pentious had said.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Val demanded, grabbing the snake by the throat.

“Wha-“ 

“Darling what is going on here?” Vox asked.

“I’m just grabbing lunch with my Nonno.” Vesper said.

“Your what?” Vox asked.

“My Nonno. You know, my grandpa? Or well, great grandpa.” Vesper said.

“So this isn’t a date?” Val asked.

“What?! No!” Both snakes screamed.

Val dropped the snake to the ground. Pentious rubbed his neck and sat back down.

“What is going on out here?” A new voice asked.

“Ah, Nissy! There you are! These two thought-haha, they thought Vesper was on a date haha... with me!” Arackniss and Pent burst out laughing, along with Vesper. 

“Yeah, yeah, we get it! You’re his grandpa or whatever.” Vox said.

“Not just that, I’m already dating someone else.” Pentious said.

“Who?” Val asked.

Arackniss came and sat in Pentious’s lap. 

“Me!” He declared.

“So you were just getting coffee with your grandpa and his boyfriend?” 

“Yep! You know I would never cheat on you, right? If I would, I wouldn’t be so possessive.” He said.

“Alright.”

“That’s fair.”

“Ok, we should head home now.” Pentious declared.

“Us too.” Vesper said, “See you next week Pen!”

“Bye Ves!” He waved.

So yes, all of them are very possessive, but when they unite, well... it’s a recipe for disaster.


	8. A Cold Day in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who actually researched? Me! I actually tried to make this a little accurate! I’m actually proud!

It was December in hell. Most demons still celebrate Christmas, even in hell. Even Lucifer and his family celebrate it. So December is a good month for hell.

Unfortunately it is also a cold month. Often the ground is covered in snow and temperatures drop below freezing. 

When this happens, demons usually just stay indoors with their heat turned up. Vesper was no exception.

His boyfriends were both at work and he was tired. The heat was turned up extra high, and the snake was snuggled under a fluffy blanket. He decided to take a nap in their warm apartment, it was just so nice. Snow fell outside the window and settled into a beautiful blanket across the land. He drifted to sleep watching the peaceful scene.

A few hours later, he woke up, but it was not warm. It was freezing! Vesper could feel himself slowing down. He checked the heat, only to find that it was broken.

[Noodle]: Do we have a heated blanket or a space heater? 

He received no reply from either boyfriend. He decided to look through the apartment anyway. He found nothing, no heat pad, no electric blanket, no space heater, nothing. 

He could feel himself getting nauseous. He wouldn’t be able to digest anything if he got any colder.

He went back to the couch to shiver under the blanket. He was thankful he wasn’t a normal snake, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to shiver. He was still a snake though, shivering wouldn’t work for very long.

[Noodle]: the heat is broken

[Noodle]: Can you come home?

[Noodle]: Please?

[Noodle]: I need you.

He felt his stomach lurch. He slithered into the bathroom, barely making it in time for his stomach to void itself of anything he’d eaten over the last few days. He retched unsuccessfully a few more times before slumping down. That was the first time he’d vomited since ending up down here. Snakes didn’t get sick often. He flushed the toilet and moaned miserably.

[Noodle]: Im kond if sick 

He barely managed to type the message out with how hard his fingers were shaking. He decided to try to call Val. It went to voice mail.

“V-Val? I-I-I really n-need you r-ri-right now. I-it’s-s s-s-s-so c-cold in here. I-I can’t m-move much. Please call m-m-me when y-y-you get this.”

He decided to try Vox as well. His personal went straight to voicemail. He could still call Vox’s office. Someone picked up.

“Hello you’ve reached the office of Vox, this is Linda how can I help you?” 

“L-Linda! I-I really need to s-s-speak with Vox!”

“Vesper,” she said contemptuously, she continued with a smug tone, “I’m afraid this phone is business only. Besides, Vox is in a meeting. I’ll let him know you called.” 

She hung up.

Vesper started crying. All he could do was try their phones again.

“V-Val? P-please ca-call m-me...I re-really n-n-need you. P-please! I-it’s s-s-s-so co-c-cold. Please.” He said through sobs of pain and despair.

“Vox? I-I need y-y-you. I-it’s so c-c-c-cold... I-I can’t move. P-please! G-god! P-pl-ple-please?” 

He shakily tried texting them again.

[Noodle]: Plaase halp

[Noodle]: I need tou 

[Noodle]: I’m scad 

[Noodle]: I dint feel godd 

The last thing he could do, though he doubted it would work, was call Valentino’s office. Val’s secretary never answered the phone though. She didn’t this time. 

Vesper just curled up and slept, no longer having the energy to do anything else.  
_____________________________

“Did you get the sweater?” Val asked.

“Yep, and the heated blanket.” Vox said.

“Good. I love Vesper, but I’m not sure how much longer I can live in an 80 degree apartment. Oh, and I got dinner. Let’s get home.” Val said.

They got into the car. Val checked his phone and saw he had a bunch of messages and missed calls from Vesper. 

“Did Vesper call you?” Val asked concernedly.

“Let me check... oh shit! Yeah a bunch.”

“‘I need you?’ ‘I’m kind of sick?’ ‘Please help!?’ Fuck! What did we miss?” Val asked.

“He says the heat went out.” Vox said.

“V-Val? P-please ca-call m-me...I re-really n-n-need you. P-please! I-it’s s-s-s-so co-c-cold. Please.” They listened to their boyfriend’s prerecorded sobs.

“Shit! I’m getting someone to pick up a space heater for us! I can’t believe the heat went out!” Val said.

”I’m gonna call him.” Vox said.

“Fuck! It went to voicemail!”

“Try again!” Val said.

He did. This time Vesper answered.

“Vesper? Baby? It’s Vox. Val and I just got your calls. We’re on our way. Just hang on, ok baby? We love you!”

“He picked up?” Val asked.

“Yeah but he didn’t say anything.”

They both knew they had to hurry.  
____________________________

Vesper was deeply sleeping. Having entered a sort of hibernation. He was roused by a vibrating feeling. It went away.

He just blinked and went back to sleep. 

It happened again. This time he was able to answer the phone.

Faintly he heard a familiar voice trailing out of the device. He could barely make anything out as he hadn’t put it on speaker. The one thing he did hear was “We love you!” 

It made him smile.

He fell asleep again. It was just so cold. Everything hurt. He felt bad, icky.

He just wanted snuggles.  
_____________________

Val and Vox arrived home about half an hour later. The two grabbed their stuff and ran to the elevator. Both impatiently tapped their feet, they didn’t want to spend another second away from their little snake. 

Finally they burst through the door. They threw their things to the floor and rushed to find Vesper. Val barely remembered to close the door.

They both rushed to the couch.

“Baby?”

“Sweetie? We’re home!”

“Darling?”

“Noodle? Wake up.”

They desperately tried to get him to wake up. No luck.

“Is he even breathing?” Valentino asked.

Vox paused, leaning in and listening closely.

“Yeah, it just really slow, so is his heart.”

“Why?!” Val asked.

“Snakes slow down when they get cold.” Vox said.

“Well how to we warm him up?” Val inquired.

“Go grab the heated blanket and the food, and see if your guy is here with the space heater.” Vox instructed, taking off his coat.

Val nodded and went to go do as he was told. Vox, meanwhile, got under the blanket with Vesper. He wrapped his arms around the snake and turned his core temperature up a few degrees. Val returned with the blanket quickly and he plugged it in, Vox turned it up as high as it would go moved it so it was on top of the snake, the blanket from earlier resting on top of the heated one.

“They guy is here, I’ll go get the space heater.” Val said.

“Yeah.” Vox said, his eyes not leaving the snake’s face.

Val returned a few minutes later and set up the space heater before getting under the blankets with them.  
_________________________________

A few hours later Vesper began to stir. He let out a soft moan, eyelids fluttering open.

“Baby? You awake?” Vox asked.

“Mhm.” Vesper said.

The snake wrapped his arms around the Tv, curling as much of his tail as he could around him.

“What about me? Do I get any snuggles?” Val pouted. 

“He’s warmer.” Vesper said, eyes closing as he snuggled closer to his electronic boyfriend.

“Why don’t you get us some cocoa and warm up dinner?” Vox suggested.

“Don’t bother with mine.” Vesper said.

His boyfriends frowned.

“Why not?” Valentino asked.

“If I eat anything I’ll puke.” The snake said.

“Are you sure you don’t want at least want some crackers?” Vox asked, concerned.

“I really can’t eat right now.” Vesper said.

Val nodded.

“Does your belly hurt baby?” Vox asked.

“No.”

“Are you nauseous?” 

“Mhm.” He said.

“Do you think you’re going to throw up?” Vox asked concernedly 

“No, I did earlier. Like a lot. There is literally nothing left inside me to throw up at this point.” Vesper said, much to the concern of both his boyfriends.

“Do you need anything? Anything at all?” Vox asked.

“No, I’ll be able to eat when I’m warmer.” He said.

“Are you sure?” Val asked.

“Yeah, that’s the reason I threw up in the first place.” He said.

“You threw up because you were cold?” Vox asked.

“Mhm.”

“Why...?” Vox asked.

“I literally can’t digest anything right now, I do not have the energy. My body decided to get rid of all the food I had eaten in the last few days to make sure it didn’t rot inside me.” 

“That can happen!?” Val asked, disgusted.

“Yep, or at least, it does to normal snakes.”

“That is so weird.” Vox said

“Yeah.”

“You wanna watch Tv?” Val asked.

“Yeah.” 

“What do you wanna watch?”

“I don’t care.” Vesper said.

Val chose a show and joined his boyfriends on the couch.

“You sure you don’t want anything?” Vox asked.

“Ginger ale?” He asked. He didn’t want to, but he could sip some, if only to relieve his boyfriend’s concerns a bit.

“Yeah, I can get you some ginger ale.” Val said.

A few days later the heat was fixed. Vesper didn’t get out from under the electric blanket though. His boyfriends doted on him for days until he felt better. There were endless cuddles and naps. They gave him the sweater they had bought him, it was soft and fuzzy with a snake in a Santa hat on it. He loved it. 

Christmas rolled around and the three exchanged further gifts. Candy canes and plushies and fluffy blankets for Vesper, gift cards and cameras and other tech for Vox, a new coat, a lava lamp, and a new receptionist for Valentino. All in all, the three were very satisfied with their Christmas. 

Though the next year Vox installed temperature monitors in the apartment to go off if it got too cold, and Valentino made sure there were plenty of space heaters in the house, just in case.


	9. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesper gets into a fight with Vox and soon after gets sick.
> 
> Warning- kinda graphic depiction of vomiting.

Vesper was in the kitchen getting a ginger ale. Not unusual since it was his favorite drink, but today he was drinking it because his stomach was a little off. He figured a little ginger ale would fix the problem. His head wasn’t feeling great either. He was pouring the drink when Vox came in. 

“Hey baby.” Vox said.

“Hi Daddy.” Vesper said with a little less enthusiasm than usual.

“Is something wrong?” Vox asked as he stepped closer. 

“No.” Vesper sighed.

“Are you s-“

“Ow! Watch it!” Vesper screamed as he jerked away, glaring at his boyfriend. He held his stomped tail in his hands and away from Vox.

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to-“

“Yeah well you did and it fucking hurt!” Vesper said with a hiss.

“What’s wrong with you? You’re acting weird.” Vox asked.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I’m fine! Or I would be if someone wasn’t stepping on my fucking tail!” Vesper sassed.

“Why are you being such a bitch?” Vox asked.

“What are you talking about? I’m fine! Nothing is wrong! And I’m not a bitch, I just don’t appreciate getting stepped on with your sharp ass shoes.” Vesper screamed.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Vox said, anger growing.

“Nothing! Now would you please step far to the side so I get through without being stepped on?!” Vesper yelled.

“Can you just-just go to your room! I really would prefer not to be around you until you can stop acting like an ungrateful little bitch!” Vox yelled.

Vesper did with a hostile hiss. 

He sat on his bed with the TV in his room on quiet. He tried his best to get comfy but it seemed like every time he moved, he just felt more uncomfortable. Finally he curled into a fetal position, whining as the pain in his belly intensified. His head pounded. He held his stuffed cow, whimpering into it as a wave of nausea rolled over him. He felt awful. He just wanted his daddy, either of them. But Val was at work, and Vox was mad at him. Vox didn’t want to be around him. He said it himself, he didn’t want to be around him because he was a bitch. He didn’t love him. He knew it was probably just the fever talking, he had no doubt that he had one, but it still kind of made sense, at least to his fever addled brain.

Vesper cried. Fat, wet tears rolled down his face. He struggled to keep quiet. Every sob made him more nauseous. He got up and went into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, feeling awful. Eventually he was leaning over the bowl, trying not to cry. He started heaving, trying to keep quiet. Finally something came up, but not much. Vesper started sobbing again, no longer caring about being quiet. He just sat there and shook miserably, cold despite he relative heat of the apartment, as he retched into the toilet.

Vox had been on the couch, trying to cool down from the argument. It didn’t take long. He could tell Vesper wasn’t feeling like himself. The snake’s behavior was still concerning, he was worried. Especially when he heard noises coming from Vesper’s room. 

He got up and knocked on the door. But no answer came. 

“Vesper?” He said, trying again.

Still nothing.

“Baby?” He asked.

Nothing. He heard what sounded like muffled retching. Quickly, he grabbed his key, they all had keys to most of the rooms in case of an emergency, and unlocked the door.

Vesper wanted to die, again. He felt so bad. He hated throwing up, but even more, he hated dry heaving. There were constant bouts of dry heaving in between bouts of actually vomiting. Most he was just spitting into the bowl. And his head was pounding, it dealt like his brain was trying to break out of his skull with a sledgehammer.

“Baby?” He heard.

Vesper whined. He looked up at Vox with big watery eyes. Tears and snot covered his face. He knew he must look a mess. Vox’s eyes widened when he saw the state the snake was in. His face was flushed and he was sweating, he didn’t even know Vesper could sweat, probably to do with being a snake demon rather than a snake. The snake was crying and shaking and he knew that his little noodle must be feeling awful.

“Oh sweetheart. You must be feeling awful.” Vox said.

Vesper nodded pathetically before turning back to the bowl and heaving a few more times. Vox came and sat next to him, rubbing his back gently and holding his hood out of the way. He hoped that this helped a little. 

He got up a few moments later. Vesper cried out in protest before heaving hard once again. Vox winced a bit. He grabbed a scrunchy off the counter and pulled Vesper’s hood back gently into a pony tail.

“I’ll be right back baby.” He said.

He grabbed the snake a blanket and his ginger ale. He also left to grab a waste bin. He returned to find the snake in more or less the same position, only now he wasn’t just heaving, he was actually vomiting. Like a lot.

Vox left the items on the counter and went to rub the poor snake’s back. How Vesper had room for this much inside him was a mystery. Finally the puking stoped and Vesper leaned back into Vox. Vox grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the shivering snake.

“All done?” He asked gently.

“I-I think s-no!” The snake said quickly leaning over the he toilet once again.

Vox just rubbed circles on the snake’s warm flesh. He definitely had a fever. Vesper was never more than a couple of degrees above room temperature, unless they had been cuddling. His poor little snake vomited once again. Soon the snake had finished. 

“I-I think I’m done.” He said.

“Ok baby. Do you want me to carry to your bed or the couch?” He asked.

“C-couch please.” Vox nodded, picking up the snake, blanket, and bin all at once.

He set the snake on the couch before turning to leave. The snake’s tail grabbed his arms.

“P-please don’t g-go Daddy!” 

“Hey, I’ll be right back princess.” He said, kissing the snake’s forehead.

He grabbed the ginger ale and a water for the snake, along with some crackers in case he wanted to eat later. He went to the bathroom and wet a cloth. He also grabbed he snake’s stuffed cow.

“I got something for you.” He said as he held up the cow.

“Hamburger!” Vesper said, reaching out for the plushie.

“Here you go baby. I got you a water and some ginger ale too.” He said. 

He placed the rag on the snake’s forehead. Vesper whined. 

“I know baby, but I don’t want to fry that little brain of yours.” He said as he sat down.

Vesper said nothing, only slithering into Vox’s lap. Vox turned on some dumb cartoon. He didn't remember what it was called, but it was about a dog and some kids solving mysteries. He didn’t really care. All that mattered was that Vesper liked it.

“Daddy?” Vesper said hesitantly.

“Yes?” 

“I’m sorry for how I acted earlier.” He apologized.

“It’s ok baby. You weren’t, and still aren’t, felling well. I get it.” He said gently as he gently petted the snake’s head.

“I’m HOOOOME!” Valentino sang.

Vesper whined, the now warm rag flying on his head as he buried his head into Vox’s chest. 

“Keep it down!” Vox said.

“Why?” 

“Daddy, bucket!” Vesper said.

Vox grabbed the bin just in time for the snake to be sick again. All the ginger ale and water he managed to drink earlier came up. Vesper whined as Vox rubbed his back again. 

“Oh.” Val said dumbly.

“All done Princess?” Vox asked.

Vesper nodded, burrowing into Vox’s chest again.

“Sorry baby.” Val said.

Vesper shook his head.

“He’s been sick all day.” Vox explained.

“So I’m guessing he doesn’t want dinner?” Val asked.

Vesper moaned.

“I guess not.”

“How about we just go to bed? Ok baby?” Vox said.

Vesper nodded and Vox carried him to bed, snuggling into his boyfriend the snake drifted off.

Finally Vesper fell asleep. Vox carefully extracted his limbs from the snake. He went to the kitchen where Val was making dinner.

“So how was your day?” Val asked.

“Exhausting.”

“How was his?”

“Awful if I had to guess, he was vomiting a lot earlier. He’s just been kinda miserable all day.” Vox said.

“Poor baby.” Val said.

“Mhm.”

“Here you go.” Val said as he set a plate in front of the Tv.

“Mmm. Thanks babe.” He said.

The two ate in silence for a while before hearing a voice.

“Daddy?” Vesper said as he stood in the doorway with his plushie.

“Yes baby?” The two said in unison.

Vesper slithered over.

“Can I have some crackers?” He asked.

“You sure baby?” Vox asked.

“Mhm, my belly feels a bit better.” Vesper said with a yawn.

Valentino grabbed crackers and ginger ale for the snake to nibble on. The three moved to their bedroom and laid down. They turned on the Tv and snuggled up. Vesper sat in between his boyfriends, snacking on his crackers. Valentino had long since fallen asleep.

“How’s your belly baby?” Vox asked.

“Much better, thank you Daddy.” 

Vox put a hand on the snake’s forehead. 

“You feel much cooler now too.” 

“Thank you for taking care of me Daddy.” Vesper said sleepily, nuzzling Vox.

“Of course baby.” Vox smiled, “Love you princess.” 

But Vesper was already sound asleep.


	10. Smells

Vesper was extremely sensitive to smells. He loved vanilla and peppermint, lemon and chocolate, lavender, roses, and many other things. He couldn’t stand the smell of bananas, peach lube, strawberries, or really strong coffee. 

Smells like vanilla, lavender, and chamomile would make the snake sleepy (unless it was vanilla lube, that made him unreasonably horny). They made him yawn and want to wrap himself around his boyfriends to cuddle.

He liked the smell of lemons and limes, peppermint, and chocolate, and meat, all of which made him very hungry. He couldn’t smell peppermint without getting crazy strong cravings for a candy cane or peppermint stick. Nor could he smell chocolate and not want some.

The smell of a bonfire and popcorn, marshmallows and graham crackers, pumpkins, got him nostalgic. Reminded him of fall as a kid. His favorite time. Along with cookie that were just a little overdone on the bottom. That smelled like Christmas when he was growing up. 

The smell of metal and rubber, and something distinctly mechanical made him feel safe. Safe with Vox. The smell of moth and the porn studio, and something like expensive cologne that was applied just right made him feel safe as well, safe with Valentino. Safe with his boyfriends.

The smell of strong coffee and certain cheeses made the snake nauseous, as did strong banana. Whenever he smelled his boyfriend’s morning coffee (before they switched brands shorty after Vesper moved in.) he would have to leave the room or lean over the sink while he tried not to vomit. 

The smell of strawberries made him angry. It made him feel oddly angry. There was no reason, he just hated those smells. They made him want to punch something. He absolutely could not stand strawberries. He had been allergic when alive, so he had always hated the taunting fruit. His hatred had grown since then.

Peach lube was his biggest turn off. He could deal with a lot of things, but unfortunately, peach lube was not one of them. Neither were strawberries.

But out of all the smells in the world, his favorite was the smell of the apartment. A mix of himself, Val, and Vox. Mixed in with sex, snake, and cooking, it felt like home. It smelled like home.


	11. The seasons pt. 1: Winter

“Vesper come on we have to go.” 

“It’s too cold.” Vesper said from under his heated blanket. 

“I know baby but we’re just walking to the car. I have a heat pack in my bag.” Vox said.

“I have an idea.” Val said, “Come here baby.”

Vesper did. Val whispered in his ear before in buttoning his coat. Vox had to stifle his laughter at the sight.

Vesper was now wrapped around Val, Val’s coat was re buttoned, and the snake’s head poked out to lay on Valentino’s shoulder. It was precious. 

They got to the car and Vesper was already shivering. The snake uncurled and slid into the car without ever touching the ground. His boyfriends slid in next and Vesper curled around Valentino again. Usually Vox was warmer, but after trekking through the snow, he doubted he metal was anything but chilled.

They arrived at their destination. The studio. There was business that needed to get done. 

“You know you’re going to need to slither on your own this time right?” Val asked.

Vesper nodded solemnly. Val slid his coat off and put it around Vesper. The snake smiled and relished in the warmth the coat provided. The three overlords made their way inside the studio. Each giving off an aura of pure power and danger. It was very difficult for Vesper to remain composed with how cold it was, but he managed. His frame relaxed slightly when they finally got inside. 

They made their way up to the seldom used meeting room. Valentino conducted most business in his office, but this was a big deal. It involved a powerful person and it was important for him to flex as much as possible. 

It was for that reason that Vox _and_ Vesper both came along. It was a big deal for them too. Vox was to be part of the negotiations, while Vesper would make them both look good. The snake shed the coat and handed it back to Valentino, who immediately put it back on. Vesper wore a cute little skirt. It was pink to match his collar. He wore a tiny little strapless top that matched them both. He sat with in Valentino’s lap, his tail curled around Vox. 

Vesper fought back a groan when the room got colder. He looked and saw a snow demon walk in the room. Vesper hated snow demons. The chill they radiated constantly always made him feel sluggish. Thankfully it was not enough to make him sick, just slightly uncomfortable. 

“Hello Valentino, ah and Vox, and who’s your little friend?” 

“This is Vesper.” 

“Lovely to meet you,” he said. Vesper could practically smell the lie.  
___________________________  
Several hours later and they were still negotiating. The temperature dropped as the snow demon got more frustrated. Vesper had long since moved into Vox’s lap, the end of his tail still around Val. He really needed the extra warmth right now. Vox had even turned up his internal temperature a couple of degrees so Vesper wouldn’t get too cold. 

Vesper’s mistrust for the demon across from them had only grown in the last several hours. He had even moved his purse closer, opening the top for easy access to the holy steel weapons within. Vesper had long since tuned out. He knew that the others were yelling now, but he wasn’t really paying attention.

A primal growl and rush of cold snapped him back to attention. He grabbed the holy steel just in time to stab the snow demon as he lunged at Valentino. 

Vesper growled, twisting the weapon inside the other demon. The other demon screamed, before erupting into a bright light. The room went back to a normal temperature.

“Dammit!” Val yelled.

Vesper was shocked, had he done something wrong? He looked up at Valentino.

“Not you baby. I’m just mad that this went so south. Stupid fucking snow demons think they’re so much better than anyone else during winter.” Valentino complained

“Mhm.” Vesper said.

“Well that was a bust. How about we go home and get some cocoa?” Vox suggested.

They all agreed and left to warm up at home:


	12. Seasons pt.2: Spring

Spring in hell was pretty great. The snow melted and the weather warmed enough for Vesper to actually go outside. Vesper was currently in a leather jacket and purple dress.

He was out with Velvet, who said she had something to show him. They drove just outside the city. Velvet stopped the car and got out.

“Come on!” She said.

Vesper followed. They came to a large hill. Velvet kept walking. Vesper followed her. They came to the top and Vesper gasped. 

It was a field of flowers. Not normal flowers, those didn’t grow in hell, but they were beautiful all the same. The field was filled with flowers of all colors. They were all harmless. Velvet pulled Vesper along, but tripped and started rolling down the hill. Vesper went down with her. They were both laughing when the got to the bottom. 

“Well, you two look like you’re having fun.” A familiar voice said.

“Vox!” The snake got up and went to hug his boyfriend.

“Hey Ves. You like it?” He asked, referring to the flowers.

“Yes!” Vesper said.

“Come on.” He said, pulling the snake along.

They came to a blanket. On the blanket was a basket. 

“A picnic?” Vesper asked.

“Yep.” Velvet said.

They all ate talked. At one point they made flower crowns like children. They took lots of pictures. It was fun. It reminded Vesper of when he and his friends would play as children. Spring in hell was great. 

Except for one thing: Spring storms. 

A roll of thunder caught the trio’s attention. They all booked it back to Velvet’s car. They made it in just in time for the rain to start.

They all looked at each other for a moment and then giggled.

“That was great.” Vesper said.

“Definitely.” Vox and Velvet agreed.


	13. Seasons pt.3: Summer

Summer in hell was brutal. Even Vesper couldn’t stand the heat. It was nice for a while, but eventually the sun beating down on his scales was too much. That is why Valentino and Vox had planned a trip to the beach.

“All ready?” Val asked as they packed up the car.

“Yep.” Vesper said.

“Good to go.” Vox said.

They piled into the car. Valentino drove, Vox got shotgun, and Vesper sat in the back. His tail was too big to fit anywhere else, it took up most of the back seat. They drove for several hours to finally reach Valentino’s beach house. 

The beach house was large. It had a pool and beach access. It was really nice. Vesper helped unload the car. They were going to stay at the beach house for a few weeks until the heatwave that had over taken the Pentagram was over.

It was late afternoon and the three decided that going to the beach and getting sandy was not worth it. Instead they got into the large pool. Vox had on his trunks and swim shirt like the dork he was. Val just had on short AF swim trunks. Vesper wore only a bikini top. He could wear a swim skirt, but it was just them and he really didn’t feel like it. Besides, they almost always slid down when he swam.

The snake floated on his back a bit, enjoying the cool water. He was surprised when he felt a set of arms lift him up. Valentino held him out of the water.

“Hey baby.” 

“Hi Val!”

“Velvet is getting here tomorrow, she said there was an issue with her car.”

“I was wondering why she was so late.” Vesper said.

“You ready to dinner?” Val asked.

“Definitely.” 

They dried off and went inside. Vox had dinner ready and waiting for them. They all ate on the couch and watched a shark movie. Not the best option considering where they were, but it was hilariously bad.

They went to bed ready to get on the beach in the morning.  
_____________________  
They awoke and got ready, Velvet arrived early, already in her swimsuit. Vesper had on a tankini top and was ready to go. They all put on sunscreen and headed out. Vox had gotten a waterproof screen so he could actually get in, but he was still really careful about water and sand on his head. 

Vesper and Velvet built sand castles. They all went swimming. Somehow Vesper and Velvet convinces Vox and Val to do a chicken fight. Vesper got on Vox’s shoulders and Velvet on Valentino’s. Vesper and Vox won. Velvet was going up to the house to grab lunch and the boyfriends took the opportunity to walk on the beach. They can to a part of the beach that was mostly broken shells. A few minutes into this part of the beach and Vesper’s underbelly hurt.

“Can we go back?” Vesper asked.

“Why? Is something wrong?” Vox asked.

“The shells are really sharp.” Vesper said.

“Oh,” Vox and Val said, feeling a little guilty for not noticing that.

They had worn shoes and were not feeling the shells on he beach, unlike Vesper. They turned around and Vesper sighed in relief when they got soft sand again. They got back just in time for lunch. Most of them had remembered to put on sunscreen again. Vesper had not. When his scales began to feel to hot he reapplied, not realizing it was too late. After a while they all went back up to shower off and chill until dinner.  
_____________________________________________

Around one in the morning Vesper woke up to a painful sensation. His skin felt tight and sensitive. He also felt weird. He realized quickly what was happening. He was shedding. He must have gotten too much sun. 

Since he was a snake demon, his skin didn’t peel. He had to shed it off if he got too much sun. Vesper groaned. He carefully slithered out of the bed, trying not to wake his boyfriends. He grabbed his phone before slithering into another room. This was gonna take a couple of days. He felt bad. His boyfriends were bound to worry. He’d text them in the morning. He laid down on the slightly scratchy bed. 

He woke up to his phone buzzing with texts. He grabbed it and looked at the texts.

[Moth daddy]: where are you?

[Tv daddy]: are you alright?

[Tv daddy]: what happened?

[Moth daddy]: is everything ok?

Vesper rolled his eyes affectionately.

[Noodle]: I’m fine.

[Moth daddy]: where are you?

[Noodle]: in a spare room, two doors down.

Vesper heard knocking on the door.

“Come in.” 

“What’s wrong?” Val said. 

“I got too much sun, and my skin can’t peel. Instead I just shed it all.” Vesper said. 

“Is that why your scales are a little dull?” Val asked.

“Yep.” Vesper said.

Val reaches out to stroke his arm but Vesper pulled away quickly. Valentino retracted his hand and looked at Vesper questioningly. 

“It’s extremely sensitive, touching hurts until it comes off.” He explained.

“Sorry.”

“You didn’t know.” Vesper said.

“What about after?” Val asked.

“Still sensitive, but after the first day I can come out. It goes back to normal about 2 days later.” Vesper said.

“Do you want me to bring you something to eat?” Val asked.

“No. Not gonna be hungry until after.” Vesper said.

“Ok, I’ll leave you alone now.” He could tell Vesper was a little cranky. His voice wasn’t as sweet or enthusiastic as usual.

“Well? Is he ok?!” Vox asked.

“Yeah he just got sun burned and has to shed, give him a couple days and he’ll be back, if a little sensitive for a couple of days.”

Valentino grabbed some soft sheets and blankets and left them outside the door, knocking to let vesper know he was there. Vesper took the blankets gratefully, happy to have something that wouldn’t aggravate his skin.

He woke the next day and couldn’t see. That was normal though, it just meant it was time for the skin to come off, carefully, he moved and slithered through the sheets, creating some friction, it was painful, but not too bad. He felt the skin on his face coming off. He closed his eyes, not wanting them to get damaged. His head came out and he opened his eyes. He continued to slither through the sheets until most of the skin had come off. He pulled the rest off and sighed. It felt nice to be free, though his skin was very sensitive. He could feel some spots where he still had old skin, he began to peel it away. As much as it hurt, it was necessary. He whined at a particularly stubborn piece. 

The next day he emerged. His boyfriends greeted him happily, though they did their best not to touch him. Velvet was less careful. She spotted a piece on the back of Vesper’s hood that hadn’t come of and she peeled it off. Vesper’s instincts took over and he spun around with a hiss and bit at the assailant. 

“Ow!” Velvet cried.

Vesper let her go with teary eyes. Velvet began wobbling a bit but was lucid enough to be mad.

“What the fuck!?” She screamed at him.

“What’s going on in here?” Vox asked.

“Vesper bit me!” Velvet said.

“What why?” 

“I don’t know.” Velvet said.

Vesper tried to approach her but he shoved him away.

“Stay the fuck away from me!” She yelled. 

Tears streamed down the snake’s face. Vesper bolted and went back into his room. He locked the door.

“Vesper?” Val said with a knock.

“Go away.” 

“Vox said you bit Velvet. Is that true?” He asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” Val asked.

Vesper opened the door.

“I had a piece of shed still on the back of my hood and she grabbed it and peeled it off. It hurt.”

“And you bit her?”

“I don’t really know what happened, I was just minding my own business and I guess I’m still a bit on edge, and I felt someone pull my skin and it hurt and I just... reacted.” He said.

“It’s ok.” 

“Is she?” 

“She’s a little nauseous and feels kinda off but otherwise is fine. Vox explained to her that you had shed and were still sensitive. She feels bad about it. She also wants to see you.” Val said.

Vesper and Val went to see Velvet and Vox. Vesper shyly slithered over.

“I’m sorry.” Velvet said.

“What?” Vesper said.

“I’m sorry. I know I hurt you and you didn’t really know what was going on when I did that and I shouldn’t have done it.” 

“I-it’s not your fault, you didn’t know.”

“I blame those two.” Velvet said pointing at Val and Vox.

“Why?” All three said at once.

“Because I should have been filled in and Vesper couldn’t do it. You two should have made sure I knew.” She said glaring at the other two.

“We all fucked up.” Vesper said before anyone could get too mad, “they should have made sure you knew, I shouldn’t have reacted like that, and you shouldn’t have don’t that.” Vesper said.

“Yeah, we all fucked up.” 

They all agreed that they all were at fault and decided to swim in the pool. Vesper was glad Velvet felt better quickly and they didn’t have to go home early. They did have to leave early after Vox slipped and broke his screen near the pool a few days later.


	14. Seasons pt.4: Fall

Fall was one of Vesper’s favorite times of year. Though he hated pumpkin spice, he loved candy. And Halloween. Hell celebrated the fuck out of Halloween. 

This year the three boyfriends were doing a god theme. Vesper dressed up like an Egyptian god, a sexy one at that. Vox was Zeus, his electricity control coming in handy for the costume. Valentino was left with a Hindu god, it kind of fit perfectly since he had two sets of hands though.

They were all going to Lucifer’s Halloween party. It was a huge event that only hell’s elite were invited to. Velvet was going with them and she decided to go with a Chinese goddess. They were all excited, if on edge, being around other powerful demons was stressful. Vesper incorporated his holy steel knife into his costume, just in case. 

They arrived and spent at least ten minutes making fun of other people’s costumes. Lucifer went with a classic red devil costume, and Lilith with a matching one. They saw spider’s, many of which were dressed like mafiosos, though Vesper was relatively sure that none of them were actually wearing costumes. Alastor was there, he went with a classic hunter costume, funny since he was a deer. The princess was there as well, she was dressed like an angel, a stark contrast to her parent’s costumes. Her girlfriend had dressed up in a matching outfit. Vesper saw a bird and an imp dressed up like in like Mary and a lamb. 

It was pretty funny. Vesper got several compliments on his outfit. At the moment. Velvet was talking to someone god knows where, and Vox and Val were off getting drinks. Vesper was alone.

“Ooh! Look at this little morsel.” 

Vesper turned around and saw a large demon with tentacles for hair staring down at him. 

“Fuck off.” Vesper said.

The guy leaned closer, trapping Vesper against the wall.

“That’s no way for a little lady like yourself to talk is it?” Vesper could literally taste the alcohol on this guy’s breath.

The party wasn’t even halfway through. 

“What? Let me go.” Vesper said.

“How about no? I was a piece of that pretty pussy bitch.” He said.

“I’m a guy dumbass!” He said.

“Sure you are, now shut up.”

His tentacles came down to grab Vesper’s wrists. He was too tightly restrained to hypnotize the guy, or get his knife. Vesper got an idea.

“Ok big boy, come down and give the little lady some sugar.” He said sweetly.

The guy did, Vesper kisses the guy, allowing his disgusting tongue to slither into the snake’s mouth. Vesper sucked the tongue for a moment before sinking his fangs into it. He pumped venom into the guy. He man let him go and Vesper slithered away. The guy grabbed his ass as he made his get away and Vesper slapped his face.

“Are you ok?” He heard.

“Hey Niss. N-not really.” He admitted. He had been scared. 

Arackniss put an arm around the snake’s shoulder and led him to sit down.

“Thanks.”

“Any time.” Niss said.

“Arackniss! Who is this?” Vesper saw a large spider coming towards them.

“Pops, just a friend.”

“Friend my ass, you finally caught yourself a girl!” His father said drunkenly.

Arackniss spit out his drink and Vesper looked at the guy incredulously. 

“Pops, Vesper is just a friend. She’s already got a boyfriend.” Arackniss said.

Vesper looked at Niss angrily, he hated being called a girl. The spider shook his head. 

The large spider left soon after.

“Sorry, I know you don’t like that, he just would’ve made a scene if he knew you were a guy.” Niss explained.

“It’s fine, no wonder you hate him.” 

Niss smiled.

“There you are!” Vesper heard. Velvet grabbed him and pulled him away.

“Come on, Val and Vox were looking for you!” She said.

“Vesper!” 

“Hey baby!”

“Hi daddy.” He said.

“Everything ok?” Val asked.

“Just a few handsy drunks.”

“Valentino!” Val rolled his eyes and looked at Vesper apologetically.

“Sorry I have to take this.”

Velvet had long since wandered off. Vox’s phone rang and he frowned. 

“I have to take this call baby, sorry.” He said.

Vesper was left alone once again. 

A large hand on his ass made him turn around, he found three large guys staring back at him. They grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. 

“Let me go!” 

“Heh, shut up, we’re gonna make you feel good.” One of them said.

“Stop! Let me go!”

“Why?”

“Because he told you to.” A prim and proper radio voice said.

“Th-the radio demon!” They said, scrambling away.

“Are you alright?” He looked up to see the deer offering a hand.

Vesper took it.

“I’m fine, that’s the second time that’s happened tonight.” He said.

“Is someone here with you? I’d hate for that effort to have been wasted.” 

“Yeah, my boyfriend is over there.” he said pointing in Vox’s direction.

Alastor walked him to Vox. 

“I believe this is yours.” He said with a smug grin.

“Vesper? What did you do to h-“ 

“Nothing daddy, he just helped me out.” 

“Yes, the poor dear was restrained by a few drunken fools who didn’t know how to take no for an answer.” Alastor said.

“That true baby?” He asked.

“Yep!” Vesper answered.

“I suppose I have to thank you, then.” Vox said. 

“No need, simply leaving this conversation would be thanks enough!” Alastor grinned.

The two walked away from the deer.

“I have literally no idea how to feel about him.” Vesper said.

“You’re not the only one.” Vox said.

“I’m seriously just ready to leave and steal some candy from some orphans.” Vesper said.

“Why orphans?” Vox asked.

“Well it’s not like they can tell their parents.” The snake said.

“Haha, good one.” 

They got Val and together the three left the party. They stole candy from some orphans and went home to enjoy it.


	15. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesper’s stepdad is a piece of shit. His great grand father, less so.

“And then he said that he didn’t have a jugular. So I proved him wrong by tearing it out.” Vesper finished.

“Oh, that is hilarious. I suppose that’s what he gets for crossing you.” Pentious said. 

They were having coffee, something they did every week. Their old favorite shop had gotten destroyed, so they were trying some new ones. This one was pretty great. The staff was attentive, the atmosphere pleasant, and the coffee was good, all really rare in hell. 

The two snakes talked together. Enjoying each other’s company. Another snake slithered by, though neither paid much attention.

“So Vesper what wer-“

“Vesper!” They both looked at the other snake.

He was larger than Vesper, probably about 7 feet tall and 20 feet long. His scales were a deep red, though his underbelly was cream. He had a menacing look on his face as he approached.

“What are you doing here you little fag?!” The other snake asked.

“Who the fuck are you?” Vesper yelled at the man.

“I’m your father! And it’s your fault I’m down here you shit!”

“What are you talking about?!”

“I killed you so your mother could be happy! So she wouldn’t have to deal with your fat, lazy, faggot ass!” The man screamed.

“Phil?” Vesper asked, suddenly thrown into a trap of his own memories.

“Yeah ya little shit! Where do you get off ruining my life, then making me endure you in death?!” The guy shouted. 

Vesper was frozen in fear. Memories of the beatings he suffered, the words screamed at him, the abuse he endured for years. It all rushed back at him. He fought to keep his tears in. 

“Well? I asked you a question!” The snake screamed at him.

“Fuck off!” Pentious said.

“Excuse me?!” The red snake asked.

“We were having a lovely time before you showed your ugly mug! Where do you get off ruining someone else’s nice time?” Pen yelled at him. 

“Oh what are you? Hm? His boyfriend?” Phil sneered.

“No, we are!” Vesper’s head turned at the voice.

“Vox! Val!” Vesper exclaimed.

“What?”

“We are his boyfriends.” Vox said.

“If you plan on harassing our boyfriend then you obviously don’t plan on living much longer.” Val said. 

They both stood in front of Vesper protectively.

“Oh yeah? What? Little fag found some bigger fags to protect his weak a-“ The snake stopped abruptly as Vox’s cables shot out and buried themselves in his chest.

Vox dropped the snake. Vesper grabbed his purse.

“Let me tell you something.” He said.

Vesper pulled his knife out.

“You may be the same old sack of shot you were before you died,” Vesper said.

He twirled the knife dramatically.

“But I’m not!” Vesper said, punctuating the statement by burying the knife in his stepfather’s chest.

A bright light engulfed the body before it disappeared. Vesper slumped a bit. He fought back tears. He didn’t think he’d ever have to talk to that guy again. Pentious came around and wrapped his arms around his great grandson. 

“You ok?” He asked.

Vesper shook his head. Tears began to fall from his bright pink eyes. His boyfriends noticed and came to envelope him in a nice hug. It only made him cry harder. He buried his face into Valentino’s neck, arms wrapping around the moth. Valentino used his many arms to lift the snake and carry him to the car while Vox paid.

“So who was that?” Val asked.

Vesper shook his head.

“Is everything alright?” Vox asked as he sat down.

Vesper shook his head again.

“What’s wrong?” Vox asked.

“He-he w-was m-my stepdad.” Vesper managed.

“Why was he so mad?” Val asked.

“I d-don’t k-know. H-he’s never n-needed a rea-reason before though.” Vesper said.

No one said anything. Val and Vox just rubbed the snake’s back. They whispered sweet things into his ears and told him he was loved. They were his family.


	16. Ways of keeping warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes another chapter about a cold snek.

Temperatures on the beaches of hell could drop pretty low. Not like in winter, but far lower than the daytime temperature. It was because of this, that on their second trip to the beach house they had a bonfire on the beach. This time it was just Vox, Val, and Ves. The snake shivered lightly while waiting for the TV to light the fire.

“You alright baby?” Val asked.

“Mhm. Just a little chilly. Can’t really make much heat.” The snake said.

Val just pulled the snake into his lap.

“Better?”

“Yes.” Vesper said, snuggling into the moth’s embrace.

“Got it.” Vox said as the fire roared to life.

Vox sat with his boyfriends on the beach. They rarely did stuff like this. Just sitting outside on the beach, or staring at the stars. It was a rare moment of total tranquility. It felt like home. Like love. Like family. 

Vesper loved it. 

He carefully slithered in a circle around the fire. His whole body warming. He laid his head in Valentino’s lap, his torso in Vox’s. Vox stoked the snake’s hip gently as Val stroked his cheek. The two older demon leaned against each other. All in all it was an extremely pure moment.

Vesper started to purr lightly. He had never been so content, felt so peaceful and loved. He had never felt so warm inside. It was amazing. He drifted to sleep at some point, still purring.

His boyfriends smiled at each other. They cooed at the small snake. His peaceful face and soft purring were the most precious things ever.

Eventually it was time to head inside. Vesper was far too long to carry without him wrapped around you, either that or drag his tail. Val opted to wake the snake.

“C’mon baby. It’s time to head up.” He said.

“Carry me?” The snake asked.

“You’re gonna have to help me out here.” Val said. 

“Yes daddy.” Vesper said sleepily.

The moth picked up the snake, who wrapped himself around the moth between his arms. Val’s upper arm held the snake’s torso and stroked his back, while the lower set helped hold his tail. Vox went ahead of them to open the door. Val laid the snake on the bed and gently removed the tiny crop top the snake wore. Vesper shivered lightly without the warmth of another body.

His boyfriends got in the bed and pulled the covers over him and themselves. Vesper latched onto Vox immediately, he did run a bit warmer after all. It soon warmed under the covers and the snake released the Tv, instead curling his tail around a leg. Yeah, it was lovely.  
______________________________

Fall in hell was a bit unpredictable, especially towards the end. It could be warm or hot. It could even snow. So fall weather was crazy. No one every really knew what would happen.

Today, it was a little chilly, but not too much so. Valentino had convinced his boyfriends that a dip in the jacuzzi would be perfect. Vesper had to agree, especially as the temperature began to drop. They all sat in the very large, very warm jacuzzi. It was so warm. Vesper enjoyed it immensely, tail flicking to lightly splash his boyfriends every so often.

The temperature outside continued to drop but the temperature in the tub remained the same. A nice warm contrast. Vesper dreaded having to get out. It would be cold. Especially since he was wet. Even just raising his chest out of the water made the snake shiver. He leaned on his warm boyfriends. They were always happy to wrap an arm around him to keep him warmer. 

Vesper gasped as something extra cold and wet hit his head. He looked up and was awestruck. It was snowing. His eyes twinkled with wonder. He had never gotten to be outside in hell when it snowed, being a snake, he couldn’t handle temperatures like that, so this was a new experience. He loved it.

His boyfriends looked at him fondly. They figured he hadn’t been able to go out when it snowed since arriving in hell. The way his eyes sparkled was enchanting.

Valentino grabbed a bit of Vesper’s ass, causing the snake to gasp. Val grinned. He pulled the snake to him and held him gently. Vesper relaxed into the moth as he began touching him. Val was gentle. He stroked the snake’s hip and rubbed at his chest. He tenderly kneaded the snake’s ass. Vesper whined.

“D-daddy!” 

“Yes baby?” Vox asked, scooting closet to join the fun. 

Vox gently grabbed the snake’s hips, kissing his neck and chest. He traced small patterns just about where the snake’s cocks were. Vesper whined, his boyfriends grinned at each other. Val pulled the snake a little further up, his lower hands drifting towards the the snake’s ass. He rubbed gently at the snake’s entrance. Vesper whined, the lack of lube made it hurt a good bit. 

Val pushed Vesper so his ass was out of the water. This left his entire upper body, pretty much everything but his tail, out of the warm water and in the cold air. He shivered as snowflakes touched him. His hood was exceedingly cold, the thinness of it made it worse. Parts of it were so cold the snow took a moment to melt. 

“D-daddy! T-too cold!” Vesper shouted.

Vox and Val immediately stopped to look at the snake. Seeing the snow on his hood, they pulled him into the warm water, both of them rubbing and caressing every spot the water didn’t warm. The caressing wasn’t all innocent though, Val and Vox both still had a hand or two in slightly less decent places. 

“Don’t worry baby, we’ll keep you warm.” Val said suggestively.

Vox grabbed towels with his cables. He helped the snake out of the tub and immediately wrapped the warm towel around the snake. Val picked Vesper up, the snake’s tail wrapping around the pimp’s waist. Val kissed and licked the snake’s neck the entire way to the bedroom.

Val deposited the snake on the bed and Vox was over him immediately. The Tv rolled the snake into his belly. He gently circled the snake’s hole with his tongue. Carefully, he pushed the muscle into the snake. Vesper moaned and gripped the sheets. Val has left to turn up the temperature, but was back and stroking the snake’s erections. Vox pulled his tongue out of the snake and Valentino immediately turned the snake over again. Val kisses the snake while Vox thrust his tongue in and out of the snake once again. He pulled out again but quickly thrust a few fingers into the snake. Vesper keened when those fingers released a small jolt of electricity.

Valentino stroked the snake’s erections, using the pre beading at the tip to slick the way a bit. Valentino’s talented hands stopped entirely too soon, but it didn’t matter because soon Vox was sliding his long dick into the snake. Vesper moaned as it grazed his prostate. There was still some pain, but it only made Vesper hornier. Vox began to thrust and Vesper moaned, eyes slipping shut.

Vesper’s eyes opened when he felt something like his lips. He opened his mouth and allowed the moth’s massive member into his throat. Val kneeled over him, fucking the snake’s throat. Vesper moaned and the vibrations made the moth groan. Vox’s dick began to spark slightly. Vesper practically screamed around Valentino’s cock. His eyes rolled back and shut. He continued to allow them both to fuck him brutally. Valentino was moaning almost as hard as Ves. With a shout, he grabbed the snake’s head and pushed him down roughly on his cock as he came down the snake’s throat. Vesper came moments later. His muscles squeezed the Tv’s cock, trying to ring an orgasm from him. He moaned pathetically when Val pulled out of his mouth, Vox finally let out a white noises screech as he came inside the snake’s ass. Vox released deep inside the snake’s ass.

Vesper relaxed, totally fucked out. He keened when Valentino slid his tongue into his hole. Val slurped Vox’s cum from the snake’s ass. Vox moaned at the sight and Vesper teared up from the stimulation.

When Val was done the snake was hard again. Vox and Val shared a look. Each took one cock and sucked the snake off. Vesper’s second orgasm took very little time. He came down his boyfriends throats with a moan. 

The snake slumped into the bed, finally being allowed to relax. He held his arms out to the other overlords, who immediately scooped him up and pulled him between them. Vesper smiled happily, burrowing into a firm chest. 

The snake drifted to sleep with six arms wrapped around him, all of them gently caressing him and urging him into darkness.


	17. I’m a fucking Overlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to get the jump on Vesper. It doesn’t go well. For anyone.
> 
> This chapter is longer than normal.

Vesper had been minding his own business, slithering down the street on his way to the mall. He had decided not to take the car, sometimes his tail got cramped. He was supposed to meet Velvet to do some shopping. He was almost there when a large hand shot out of an ally way and grabbed him.

Vesper hissed. He reached towards his purse to pull his knife out. An enormous hand wrapped itself around his waist. Another gripped both his wrists and held them above his head. His hood flared in anger. There wasn’t much he could do like this. He felt multiple pairs of arms wrap around his tail.

He looked back and saw an alarming number of very large ant demons. Fuck. The ant mob. 

“Gotcha.” The one holding his arms and waist said.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Vesper snarled.

“Boss wants ya!” Another said.

“Why is that?” Vesper asked.

“He wants a high class whore like you to be his little fucktoy.” The one holding him sneered.

“Well, he’ll have to find another whore. This one’s taken.” Vesper said defiantly.

“Yeah, yeah, Valentino! We know who’s whore you are!” The ant growled.

“Then you know I’m also with Vox.” Vesper grinned.

“We’d heard rumors.” The ant shrugged. 

“Do you actually know who I am?” Vesper asked.

“You’re Valentino’s prized whore. That’s all we need to know.”

“That’s one good looking bitch.” One of the ants said.

“It sure is.” The one holding him said.

“I’m sure boss wouldn’t mind if we had a little fun firs-“

“He absolutely would.” A new voice said.

A very tall ant walked out from the rest. He was even bigger than the one holding him. Unlike the one holding him, this one was black. 

“Boss!” The one holding him said.

“Shut it Anton!” The boss said.

The boss eyed Vesper up and down like a piece of meat. It was demeaning as hell to be observed like this. The large ant grinned cruelly at him.

“Keep him restrained, but get out of my way.” The black ant said.

“Yes sir.”

The black ant approached him. Vesper hissed. The ant holding him slid around so he still had his wrists and waist pinned.

“Move that arm! I want to see more of this little prize.” He said patronizingly.

The ant slid his hand lower, just below his hips. Vesper had to fight back a blush and his feelings of incredulity. This was infuriating and embarrassing. 

“Mmm. Look at that body!” The boss said maliciously.

The black ant pulled out a knife and dipped it in a vial if clear liquid. When he pulled the knife out it shone slightly. Holy water.

Vesper struggled harder, trying to break the ant’s hold. He felt large mandibles around his throat. He stopped struggling, be didn’t want to lose his head. The mandibles retracted from around his neck. 

“Fuck you!” Vesper shouted.

The black ant came closer, his expression dark. He slid the knife across Vesper’s hip. It burned with white hot pain. Another slice came to his chest, removing his shirt in the process. He screamed. He had to fight the blush that came to his cheeks when he realized he was naked.

“Now, are you gonna be a good little whore?” The ant asked. 

Vesper glared defiantly and and kept quiet. The ant swiped across Vesper’s side. The snake screamed in agony.

“Answer me!” 

“Y-yes sir.” Vesper said, tears in his eyes.

“Good girl. Now, follow me.” The black ant said. 

The ant holding him released him. Vesper dropped to the ground. Blood seeped from the slashes. They weren’t too deep, but they hurt like hell. Vesper reached into his purse and grabbed a gun. It was one of Pentious’s designs. A disintegration gun. Vesper leveled the gun at the spider that had held him quickly.

“I said I’d be a good whore, but I’m still not your whore!” Vesper said. 

He shot and the ant disintegrated in milliseconds,

“Get him!” The boss ordered.

Vesper shot the demons left and right. Not a single one was capable of laying so much as a finger on him. 

“Fuck this! Just kill him.” 

Vesper dodged and rolled, barely avoiding most of the bullets that suddenly flew his way. He shot the attackers quickly. Soon all except the boss had been disintegrated. 

“Fine then! I’ll do it myself.” The large ant said.

Vesper aimed at the ant and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He was out of juice. Vesper threw the gun down and grabbed his trusty knife.

The ant ran at him, his own knife in hand. He slashed Vesper a couple of times. Vesper slashed back, his holy knife doing a decent amount of damage. Vesper finally managed to get the upper hand and tail slap the knife from his opponent’s hand. He wrapped the ant in his coils. 

“You know, that was a pretty dumb thing you did.” Vesper commented.

“Why’s that?” The ant asked.

“I’m not just some whore.” The snake said.

“Really? I doubt that.” The ant said contemptuously.

Vesper felt a pain in his tail. Instinctively, he released the ant. He looked to see the ant had stung him. Vesper hissed.

The ant grabbed his own knife. He slashed at Vesper who dodged again and again. Until he hit a wall.

The ant grinned and grabbed his wrists. He pressed his hips into the snake’s suggestively. Vesper hissed at the insect. 

“You know, you’re such a pretty little thing. It amazes me that the pimp doesn’t have you up on stage or working the streets, I’m sure a little whore like you could think of a bunch of interesting ways to satisfy a guy.” The ant said.

Vesper growled at the man.

“I’m sure he could make a fortune off of you. You might even be more popular than Angel Dust.” The insect licked his lips, intrusively eying the snake.

Vesper snarled angrily, struggling against the ant’s grip.

“I can just see it now,” he whispered, “all the kinky movies.” He ant leaned in close. “You, with your mouth choking on a massive dick, maybe two, while you satisfy plenty more men with your ass and tail. The unlucky ones would get your little hands, but I’m sure they wouldn’t mind, especially when they get to see you stuffed so full of cum you can’t move.” The ant said.

Vesper was infuriated by this ant. He took the opportunity the ant had given him to lunge at the insect’s throat, his fangs sinking deep into his flesh. He pumped every ounce of venom he had into the ant.

When he released his opponent, the ant swayed and staggered. He placed a hand to his neck where Vesper had bitten him.

“You bitch!” He said.

“I told you, I’m not just some whore.” Vesper said.

The snake slithered quickly towards the ant. He wrapped the ant in his coils once more and trapped all but one of the insects hands against his body. He growled menacingly, his face shifting into something horrific.

“What are you?” The ant asked fearfully.

“I’m a fucking Overlord!” He yelled, sinking his blade into the ant’s heart. 

Vesper hadn’t noticed the ant carrying the vial of holy water was they fought, nor had he noticed that the hand he failed to trap was the one holding the open container. The ant smirked to himself as he felt his life being sucked. The open container of holy water tipped over as the ant glowed. The holy water hit the snake’s scales. The ant smirked just before vanishing, the agonized screams of his enemy enough of a consolation prize.

Vesper couldn’t hold back his scream of agony as the holy water hit him. It was awful. It felt like he was burning alive. It felt like death, again. It made him want to die again. He last thing he heard before losing consciousness were the worried voices of his boyfriends.  
____________________________________________

Valentino and Vox had been at home on the couch, some rare alone time between the two. The way their schedules worked, they didn’t get much time together without the snake. Which was fine, they both adored Vesper. But even still, it was nice to have time for just the two of them. They had been watching the news, some unimportant story playing. It was really just background noise for their make out session at this point.

“Breaking News, it seems a fight has broken out on the lower west side of the Pentagram. The participants? An up and coming Overlord by the name of Vesper and the Ant Mob.” 

Both of their attentions snapped to the screen at the mention of Vesper’s name.

“Turn it up.” Val said.

“It is unknown why the fight has broken out, but it seems the snake has already sustained quite a few injuries.” Katie Killjoy said.

“But he seems to really be holding his own, that gun of his seems to be right out of the mind of Sir Pentious.” Tom said.

“Shut it Tom! The whore appears to have finally gotten the upper hand. What’s this, it seems the Ant Mob’s leader, Antonio, has the snake cornered.”

Val and Vox looked at each other. 

“I’ll get the car.” Vox said.

Valentino nodded before rushing to grab a few other things, namely bandages. He rushed out to the car and was in before Vox had even stopped.

“What was he thinking? Picking a fight like this?!” Vox said as he clutched the wheel angrily.

“I don’t know but I’m gonna fucking shoot that news drone when I get there. I want to know what happened to his fucking shirt! No one gets to see that.” Val said.

“No one but us!” Vox said.

“No one but us.” Val confirmed.

They arrived on the scene just before the snake sunk his knife into the ant. Val shot the drone, just as promised. They watched as the ant was impaled on Vesper’s knife.

Just as the ant began to disappear, Vesper screamed in what could only be described as pure, absolute, agony. The snake fell to the ground.

“Vesper!” They both screamed.

They ran to him, seeing the wounds that weren’t healing, and the horrific burns that covered his tail and were near the slashes. They immediately knew what had caused them.

“Val hand me some water!” The Tv demanded.

Val handed him a bottle of water.

Without taking his eyes off the snake, Vox opened the bottle and poured the normal water over the wounds to flush them out. He just had to get the holy water out of the wounds before it could do more damage. Vesper groaned in pain.

They both lifted the snake gently and set him in the back seat of the limo. Though Vox had more medical knowledge, Val couldn’t drive, not well at least. It was their best (and safest) bet for Vox to drive. Val sat in the back with the snake, gently stroking his hood. The divider was rolled down and Vox kept looking back to check on the snake.

They finally arrived home and carefully held the snake. Val held his upper body and head, while Vox held his tail. They were struggling a bit, though with more than 18 feet of snake, that was understandable. Usually when they carried him, Vesper would be wrapped around them, or holding on, not limp like a noodle. They finally got him into the apartment and set him on the bed gently. 

Vox looked over the snake. His holy burns were severe, as were a few of the slashes. He was concerned by the snake’s warm flesh. Vesper was a bit too warm, not to mention flushed. 

“Val, go start a cool bath. Not cold! Just a bit cool.” Vox said, being as specific as he could.

Val nodded and started the bath.

“Don’t put anything in it yet!” Vox said.

Val rolled his eyes. Vox was being a bit bossy, but that was completely understandable at this point. 

Vox stroked the snake’s face gently. He hoped vesper would stay asleep. He didn’t really want to deal with listening to the snake’s anguished screams when they put him in the bath. It would make this so much harder than it already was. 

“Done!” Val called.

Vox went in to inspect the bath. He felt the water temperature and turned it up just a bit, he was trying to make sure the snake wouldn’t be too cold. It was difficult to tell since Vesper was so temperature sensitive. Vox nodded when the temperature was right. He told Val to watch the snake while he got something. He went into the kitchen and got the bag of salt they kept out. He filled a cup full of salt and went back to the bathroom.

He poured the salt into the bath and stirred it around until it had dissolved. The Tv went into the bedroom to help carry Vesper into the tub.

They carefully deposited the snake in the bath. Vesper whined unconsciously. Vox was certain the salt water had to hurt, but it should help get rid of the holy water. Vox took a soft cloth and gently rubbed away the blood and grime that was all over the snake’s body. 

Finally the snake was clean. His boyfriends were still worried though. Vesper had yet to wake up. Vox carefully stitched and bandaged the snake’s wounds. Vesper hardly reacted throughout the process.

They debated what to do about sleep. The agreed to take shifts with him until he woke. Val would sleep with the snake tonight, because he had work the next day, Vox would watch Vesper while Val was at work. 

The night passed with no events. Val awoke in the morning and pressed a kiss to the snake’s head. The moth was pleased to find the snake’s temperature had gone down. He wandered into the living room and woke Vox with a kiss to his screen.

“How is he?” Vox asked.

“His temperature has gone down.” Val replied. 

Vox relaxed at the news.

Val went to prepare breakfast for the two of them. Vox went into the bedroom to check the snake himself. He frowned upon seeing the red that blotted the bandages. He began to change the soiled bandages and check the stitches. They were fine, thank god. Vesper looked tired. He wasn’t sure how it was possible for someone who’d been sleeping for this long to look tired.

Val brought his breakfast and work tablet before heading out. He kissed both his boyfriends and smoothed a hand over the snake’s head.

Vox couldn’t focus on work. He tried for several hours before giving up. He was just too worried about the demon laying in front of him. He fluffed the snake’s pillows for the four hundredth time. He got up eventually and went to get lunch.

While he waited for his chicken to heat up, he went into Vesper’s room and grabbed his favorite stuffed animal, his little cow named Hamburger, and his favorite blanket. The microwave beeped just as he reentered the kitchen. He grabbed his lunch and went back into the bedroom. He laid the blanket on top of Vesper and sat Hamburger next to him. Vesper sighed contently when the blanket was wrapped around him.

“Daddy?”

Vox’s attention snapped to the snake. Vesper’s eyes were still closed though.

“Yes bab-“

“Daddy? Daddy where are you going? D-daddy! Val! Vox! Please!” Vesper cried.

Vox’s mechanical heart throbbed for the snake. He was having a nightmare.

“Shh, shh, daddy’s here baby. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll keep you safe.” He said.

The snake calmed down and reached out with his tail, searching for the other demon. He finally found Vox’s wrist and wrapped the tip of his tail around it tightly. Vox carefully stroked the snake’s face. He was still too warm. The Tv sighed and unwrapped the snake’s tail. He left to gets cold cloth and set it on the snake’s forehead. Vesper whined at the chill he received. Vox carefully stroked his tail until he calmed a bit more.

“D-don’t!” Vox heard.

The tech demon reached out to stroke the snake.

“Vesper it’s ok I’m right h-“ Vox was cut off.

“Don’t touch me!” He screamed.

Vox jerked his hand back. Vesper’s screams continued. Vox reaches out again to try and comfort the snake, but when he touched him the snake screamed again. Eventually the screams died down to whimpers, and finally, distressed silence. He could tell Vesper was still not having good dreams.

“I’m home!” Val said.

The moth walked in and saw the snake’s distressed face.

“Is everything alright?” He asked worriedly.

“He had a nightmare, wouldn’t let me touch him.” Vox said.

“He woke up?” Val asked.

Vox shook his head.

Val reaches out to stroke the snake’s tail.

“I wouldn’t.” Vox said, a bit too late.

Val gently stroked the snake’s tail, but after a moment Vesper began to writhe uncomfortably.

“No! D-d-don’t!” Vesper shouted.

Val jerked his hand back as the snake started to sob. The sobs died back into whimpers and small noises of displeasure and fear.

“I think it’s the fever.” Vox said.

Val nodded.

“Should I make dinner?” Val asked.

“Mhm.” Vox said, eyes not leaving the snake’s form. 

Val left to cook the meal and Vox continued to stare at the snake. The poor thing. He removed the warm rag and went to change it. He set the newly cold rag back on the snake’s head.

“V-Vox?”

The Tv’s attention snapped to the snake.

“V-Vox? I-is that you?” He asked.

“Yeah baby, it’s me.” The Overlord said.

“Wh-what happened?” Vesper asked.

“I’m not sure, I know you got into a fight, I don’t know much beyond that though.” 

“Where’s Val?” The snake asked.

“Val is making dinner, do you want anything?” Vox said.

Vesper shook his head.

“Ok, I’ll tell him you’re awake.” Vox said, kissing the snake’s cheek.

He poked his head into the kitchen.

“Val, he’s awake.” 

Valentino almost started a kitchen fire with the speed he used to get into the bedroom. Vox chuckled and turned off the stove and grabbed a glass of water with a straw for the snake.

He came back into the bedroom to find Val smiling adoringly at the snake while gently stroking his cheek.

“I got you some water.” Vox said as he entered the room.

“Thank you.” Vesper said sweetly.

“Of course baby.” He says, handing the snake his water.

Vesper sipped the water.

“What happened yesterday sweetie?” Val asked.

Vesper sighed and put his water down.

“I don’t know. I was going to meet up with Vel, when suddenly this big guy grabbed me and pulled me into the alley with a bunch of other guys. They said something about their boss wanting me. Then this other guy showed up and started to touch me and act like he owned me.” Vesper said, taking a break to sip his water.

“What happened after that?”

“The guy cut me then tried to get me to follow him. So I grabbed the my gun and started to shoot the guys.” Vesper said tiredly.

“That was not your best decision.” Val said judgmentally. 

“They were trying to take me away!” Vesper argued, ashamed at his actions.

Val’s eyes widened.

“They what?”

“They were trying to take me away!” Vesper reiterated.

Val looked ready to rampage.

“So what happened after you shot the guys?” Vox asked.

“I started fighting the boss. He had a knife he dipped in holy water and got a couple of swings in. When I finally got the guy restrained, he stung me. Then he pinned me to the wall and... stuff and so I bit his neck and he kind of let me go, then I stabbed him.” Vesper recounted weakly.

“Ok what about after that?” Vox asked.

“I...I don’t know. I remember really bad pain, then yelling and then, nothing.” Vesper said hoarsely.

“The ant had holy water you said? That explains a lot actually.”

“What?” Val said.

“I was wondering where the holy burns had come from. I knew it had to be holy water, but I didn’t know where the holy water came from. It explains the burns, why the cuts aren’t healing as fast as they should, and Vesper’s fever.” Vox said.

“C-can we cuddle?” Vesper asked timidly.

Val and Vox looked at each other.

“Yeah baby.” Val said, sliding under the covers. 

Vox just smiled and slid under the covers, though turned his core temperature down a few degrees so the snake wouldn’t overheat.   
_____________________________________________

About a week after the fight Vesper was back out and about. He was more famous than ever since taking down more than half of the ant mob and one of its strongest members single handedly. His Insta blew up in popularity. Vesper was already fairly popular on social media, but the news story had blown him way up.


	18. Three’s company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a cheesy as hell title.

Vesper was in the public eye more than ever now. He was approached on the street, in stores, in restaurants. Basically, unless he was with one of the other V’s, he was approached everywhere he went.

Maybe it was because he was so nice. Vesper wasn’t a jackass. If someone wanted a photo with him, unless they were a kid or someone influential, he tended to just say no. Most overlords would outright kill people who approached them. Vesper did not. Though he still knew how to sense trouble. He could tell when someone was going to be an ass and shut them down first.

Along with being approached more, he was seen with Val more. He went to work with Valentino about once a week. This had started a whole controversy about whether or not he really was one of Valentino’s whores, but Val shut that down quickly. 

Of course, he made appearances with the other V’s too. He and Velvet were pretty close, everyone knew that. But everyone also knew they were not dating. He appeared with Vox a bit less, but Vox didn’t make many public appearances anyway, at least by comparison to the rest of them.

Somehow, despite appearing with Vox more often, people still didn’t realize they were dating.

It was sort of strange actually. People knew he was with Val, and people knew Val was still dating Vox. However, despite their numerous appearances as a throuple or with just Vesper and Vox, only a few people knew that were dating.

Even stranger was the lack of gossip about whether or not Val was cheating. One would think that gossip like that would be all over the news, but it wasn’t. Not until he and Vox got caught making out at the movie theater. It hadn’t taken that much for people to realize he was dating Val, or that Vox and Val were dating. So Vesper found it strange that he and Vox had to get caught making out for people to realize they were dating. 

Of course though, instead of people realizing they were a throuple, everyone thought they were cheating on each other. The headlines were funny though. “Love triangle?” Or “cheating on each other with... each other?” were some of his favorites. It was annoying though. Most people who followed their Instas knew they were all dating, the rest of hell did not. It had gotten to the point where the media would practically harass them over it.

They decided to use the upcoming quarterly meeting of hell’s higher ups to Make sure everyone in hell knew. 

To clarify, these “meetings” were less board room presentation and more gala. This quarter’s happened to fall on Valentine’s Day. Lucifer and his wife thought it would be the perfect opportunity to get lovey dovey and expose some power couples. They had no idea how right they were.

The three made a big show of it. Valentino decked out in a nice pink suit, furry jacket no where to be seen, though he kept the glasses. Vox wore a brilliant red and blue suit and a black bow tie with red hearts, the suit had ridiculously long tails though. Vesper dressed up as much as he could for this. He wore a short strapless dress. The dress had layered ruffles on the skirt and was done up in Valentino’s same pink and Vox’s electric blue, with a few purple accents, like on the bow around his waist and the new collar he had been gifted. He had on purple eyeshadow and nail polish. The snake wore his new collar, it was purple and had a gold heart for Val and a silver one for Vox. 

The event had a professional photographer taking pictures of all the couples. If nothing else clued people in this sure would.

“Let me get a picture of the loving couple.”

All three posed.

“I said the couple, whichever one of you is the third wheel move aside?” He asked irately.

None of them moved.

“Who said anyone was a third wheel? We’re all dating.” Val said smugly.

The photographer’s eyes widened and he stuttered out an apology. The demon finally took their picture, that was going to be everywhere tomorrow.

The three walked into the event hand in hand (in hand). A few people stopped to stare, but quickly looked away, they didn’t want to be caught doing so. 

“Ah, the V gang, I have to ask, where is Velvet?” Lucifer asked, walking up to them.

“She and her date are coming later.” Vesper said.

“I see, and where is your date?” The king asked.

“We’re his dates.” Vox said.

“Pardon?”

“They are both my dates sir.”

“I’m sorry I’m a bit confused here, so you two are dating?” He asked gesturing to Val and Vesper, who both nodded. “And you two are dating?” He asked gesturing to Val and Vox, who also nodded, “and you two are dating?” He asked Vesper and Vox.

“Yep!” Vesper said.

“Ok.” Lucifer said, walking away with a confused look on his face.

“I seriously can not believe that no one realizes we’re dating.” Vesper said.

“I’ve got an idea.” Val said.

They all found a small table and gathered around it. Val left and came back with two plates of different chocolates.

“Baby?” 

“Yeah daddy?”

“Do not go near the snack table.” Val said.

“Why?” Vox asked.

“Three words: Chocolate. Covered. Strawberries.” Val said.

Vesper made a face.

“Exactly.” Val said, handing a plate to Vox.

Val ate a chocolate. Vesper looked up curiously. Val smirked and fed him a chocolate. Vesper smiled at him, licking all around the moth’s fingers to make sure he got all the chocolate. Vox had caught on at this point and was waiting with a chocolate as soon as Vesper was done with the one Val had given him. Val fed Vox a chocolate too. They continued like this, occasionally stealing from each other’s plates. They were sat down, with Vesper in the middle, his tail wrapped around Val and Vox, who had their hands linked together behind Vesper. 

They basically just canoodled during the most important social event of the season. They knew people were taking pictures, but they ignored it. At one point, Vesper was wrapped around his boyfriends, and they were all holding hands. Valentino had a hand around the snake’s waist as well, but Vesper balanced it by leaning against Vox. People got dozens of pictures of the three of them kissing and making out together. They really couldn’t wait to see tomorrow’s headlines.

As they left, a reporter corner them.

“Sirs! What exactly is going on with you three?” She asked.

“We’re dating.” Val said.

“Which if you?” She asked.

“All of us, we’re a throuple.” Vox said.

Vox pushes the remaining reporters out of the way and the tree made their way to the car.  
_____________________________________

The next day, headlines such as “Hell’s Most Prominent Power Couple Actually a Throuple?” And “Three’s Company: Hell’s Most Powerful Throuple.”

They all had a good laugh at the headlines. 

“They finally get it huh?” Vox asked.

“Yep!” Vesper said enthusiastically.

“Uh guys? Why is there a swarm of reporters outside the building?” Velvet asked.

The three looked at each other.

They laughed.


	19. Features

Many demons had features from whatever type of demon they were. Animal demons got a lot more physical characteristics, while tech demons got a lot of powers and features from their technology type. Vesper, Val, and Vox were no exception.

Vesper had a tail, scales, and a hood that was somewhere between cobra hood and hair. He was short, but according to Pen, his tail would never stop growing. He could go a long time without drinking, even longer without eating. His senses were off the chart, except hearing, that was average. A combination of constrictor and venomous snake features lended to making him a deadly killing machine. He was venomous, with long fangs, and he could use his tail to constrict things. Along with theses cool features, were some bad ones.

For one thing, he sheds. Only twice a year, unless he gets sunburned, but still. He was cold blooded. He could shiver and sweat, but it was far less effective than for other demons. Though he was very resistant to heat, even drawing energy from it, he was super cold sensitive, he could even enter brumation. And though he had no gag reflex and was cold blooded, he could still vomit and run a fever. His sense of smell was far too strong at times. Some smells made him instantly horny, others calmed him, and others made him nauseous and irritated.

He was also granted with some extra powers though. He could hypnotize others for example. He was also finding out that he could use some magic. Apparently using magic required a demon to be powerful, and it took a long time for a demon to be able to use the power. If a demon managed to obtain enough power and stay alive long enough, the power would begin to manifest itself as magic of some kind. At the moment Vesper could only do small things, but he was working with it. Valentino and Pen thought he might end up with mind control and/or poison magic.

Valentino also had animal features. He had six limbs, four arms and two legs. Wings as well, though he could pull them into his body like some spider demons did with their arms. He had antennae, though one was fucked up. His sense of smell was incredible too. Furthermore, he could sense vibrations in the air very well. And his chest had a large patch of amazing fluff. He had a few bad features too though.

His vision was less than fantastic, and he was super attracted and sensitive to lights. Like Vesper, his hearing was average, though his ability to sense vibrations in the air let him know when someone was saying something behind his back. 

Valentino had magic too. He could control smoke and influence attraction and libido. He was also a master with disguise and illusion. His wings could change color and shape. Also, he could use smoke to create illusions.

Vox had very different features from his boyfriends.

He could tune into different TV stations and channels and was fantastic at retaining information. He could change his voice and play music from his speakers. His sight was absolutely fantastic. His hearing was also sensitive, but he occasionally had trouble making what people were saying. His hands were very steady and he was very smart and tech savvy. He also had retractable cables that he could use for a variety of different purposes. He could also learn languages super fast.

He got some bad things too though. He had to be careful with water near his head. His screen could crack and break, and though he could get it replaced, until he did it was a bit disconcerting for Vesper. He couldn’t really kiss, not as well as he’d like. Sometimes his screen displayed his dreams if they were extra vivid. His boyfriends had gotten some...ideas from it, but at least they knew when he was having a nightmare. His cables occasionally got tangled up and he had to get one of his boyfriends to untangle them for him.

He had some cool magic though. He could control electricity and anything with electricity in it. Electric cables, TVs, etc. He could also charge a device really fast. He could hack very well and create viruses to do his bidding in different devices.

And sex? They all had features that made that more enjoyable. Vesper’s long tongue and lack of gag reflex made blowjobs incredible. His two dicks were amazing as well. Valentino’s dick was huge, but that was just Val, his tongue was long and he could put out pheromones that drove his lovers wild. And four hands made it much easier to please his two partners. And Vox? Vox could make his dick vibrate. Furthermore, it, and his ass, sent little, tingling sparks out when he got close. And his cables were basically tentacles, that could also spark. 

So being a demon wasn’t all bad. At least for them.


	20. Developing skills

Vesper’s magic was coming along nicely. It was still pretty small scale stuff but still cool. He was working on his mind control magic now. A lot of what he could do was similar to his hypnosis, but far more discreet and and less noticeable to the victim later on. He could use his powers mentally or verbally to influence people’s decisions. Doing it too long or too strongly wore him out pretty fast though.

He was also working on some other mind altering magic. Pen was pretty sure the poison magic wouldn’t happen at this point but the mind magic was far more complex and vast than he had realized. Vesper couldn’t outright control people like puppets, but he could heavily influence them to do what he wanted. The full extent of his powers was still unknown but so far he could influce perception and thoughts, alter and influence emotions, make people feel paranoid or confident.

He was working on deeper and more invasive alterations now. Pen had offered himself up as a test subject for Vesper’s experiment with hallucinations. So far he had only been able to change how an object is perceived, like make an oval look like a circle or pink look like red. He was working on making Pen hallucinate. He figured he should start with something easy. Perhaps distort reality a bit. He focused, pushing his intent out towards the other snake. 

“Woah.” Pen said, wobbling a bit.

“Pen? You good?” Arackniss asked.

The spider had insisted on being there to ensure noting went too wrong. 

“Just, dizzy, like everything is spinning.” 

Vesper altered his intent.

“I know it’s not real, but my hand looks like it had shriveled up.” Pen said.

Vesper changed intent again, working on total alteration of reality.

“Fuck!”

Pen should be seeing inverted colors and distorted proportions now.

“Penny?” Arackniss asked worriedly.

“Just, really trippy.” He said with a hand on his head.

Arackniss got closer, placing a hand on Pent before stumbling back dizzily.

“O-oh g-god! Ves? S-s-stop!” 

Vesper dropped Arackniss from his focus, he hadn’t noticed the spider’s presence. He changed his intent a final time. 

“Oh god! W-what the fuck is that?!” Pen yelled.

No one else could see it, but there was a monster, large and black and slimy. It had tentacles, and eyes on the tentacles. More tentacles came from its eye sockets. The creature stared at him before vanishing. Pen heard a thud.

“Vesper?!” Niss yelled.

Pen shook his head to clear it, finally feeling normal again. He looked over and saw Vesper on the ground. 

“Fuck. He must have used too much magic.” Pen said.

He slithered over and picked the other snake up. He carefully laid him on the sofa to rest.

Some time later the snake woke up. 

“Nonno? Niss?” He called out.

“Right here.” Pen said, sitting down next to him.

“What happened?”

“You used too much magic and passed out.” Pen said.

“Oh, is that why I feel so shitty?” He asked.

“Probably. I called Valentino, he’ll be here any minute to pick you up.”

“Thank you.” Vesper said.

“Of course.”

“So how did I do?” The snake asked.

“Fantastically, though I think you may have gotten a bit carried away, that was some monster you conjured up.”

“What monster?” Vesper asked.

“The giant tentacle monster?”

“I didn’t do that.” Vesper said

“Then why did I see that?” Pen asked.

“I was focusing on manifesting fear, specific hallucinations are really hard. I did the hand thing on purpose, but it was a bit harder than the monster. At least at first. The monster was easy to conjure, but really hard to maintain.” Vesper said.

“Why do you think that is?”

“I think tapping into the fear and getting your brain to manifest it was easy at first. Getting your brain to continue to believe it was there was difficult. It was hard to get your brain to keep believing because it knew the image wasn’t there and fought against it. I could feel more and more resistance the longer it was there.” Vesper said.

“I see, and what about when Arackniss got caught in that illusion of your?” Pen asked.

“I think it might be because he touched you, it kind of made telling which of you was which harder in my mind. When he let go, it was easier to tell again.” Vesper explained.

A knock souses at the door and Pen went to get it. Vesper stood up, wobbling a bit. Niss steadied him.

“Thanks.”

“No problem kid, I’ll see ya next week. Kay?” The spider said.

“Yeah.” Vesper said.

“Are you ready to go baby?” Val asked from the doorway.

“Yep!” Vesper replied as he slowly and shakily slithered over.

“Bye Nonno, see you later!” Vesper said.

“See you later dear.” Pen said.

Valentino wrapped an arm around the snake and helped him into the car.

“You ok baby?” He asked.

“Yeah, just used a little too much energy.” Vesper said.

“Sounds like dinner and bed when we get home then.” Val said.

“No snuggles?!” Vesper asked alarmed.

Val chuckled.

“Of course we can snuggle.” He said.

“So tell me about it? What did do?” Val asked curiously.

“Oh! I got reality distortion down, but I accidentally caught Arackniss in it as well.” Vesper said sheepishly.

“What else?” Val asked.

“I managed some hallucinations.” Vesper admitted.

“Really? What kind?”

“Well I managed to do a specific one, I made his hand look shriveled! Which was hard, but I also worked on getting fear to manifest visibly for him, which was easy, but he knew it wasn’t really there it was really hard to keep up and I kinda, uh, passed out...” he said.

Val looked concerned.

“Are you hurt?!” He asked.

“No, just tired.”

Val nodded. They went home and ate dinner with Vox, before retreating to the bedroom to snuggle.


	21. Electricity

Vox was a TV demon. As such, he could control electricity. He also had a lot of it in his body. That fact became especially obvious when he made love.

Vesper absolutely loved when Vox would fuck him.

Vesper absolutely loved when Valentino did as well, but he and Vox fucked a lot less without Val. Vesper didn’t mind, it made every time they did all the more special. 

They had a few days to themselves and Vesper was determined to get Vox to absolutely wreck him.

Vesper was more than prepared too. He had already stretched himself thoroughly. He had a plug in his ass, one that blended in with the scales. He only had on a very short robe.

Vox was on the couch, watching TV. Vesper slithered over and snuggled up to the TV demon. He got comfortable on Vox’s lap.

“What’s for dinner daddy?”

“What do you want baby?” He asked.

“Hmm...how about Italian?”

“Sounds good to me baby.” Vox said.

Vox ordered the food and the two snuggled on the couch while the waited. Vesper slowly and carefully rubbed his tail against Vox’s dick. He could feel the TV getting hard, but knew he would t really do anything unless he was certain Vesper wanted to. That was why it was going to be so much fun to tease him.

The doorbell rang and snapped Vesper out of his thoughts.

“I’ll get it daddy.” He said sweetly.

“I can d-“

“I got it.” Vesper reiterated.

“Alright.”

Vesper slithered over to the door and opened it. He thanked the delivery man and took the food. They had paid online, but the guy tried to get him to pay again. Vesper didn’t fall for it.

“Some people are so stupid.” Vesper said.

“Why’s that?”

“He though he could get me to pay him again.” Vesper said.

“Really?” Vox asked.

“Yeah. What an idiot.”

“Do you need any help baby?” Vox asked.

“Could you?” Vesper inquired sweetly.

“Of course.” Vox said.

He came into the kitchen and almost choked. The snake was bent over, rummaging through the cabinet. That wasn’t what caught the TV’s attention. No, what caught his attention was how his short robe rode up on his ass. Vox swore he saw a little peek of a plug from under the robe. 

Vesper stood up with the plates. Vox looked away before the snake turned around and set them on the counter. Vox put their food on the plates while Vesper got them both drinks.

“Thank you daddy.” The snake said.

“You’re welcome princess.” He said.

They ate in relative silence. Each just enjoyed the other’s company. They finished and cleaned up from the meal. 

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” The TV asked.

“Yeah!” Vesper said.

“What do you wanna watch?” He asked.

“Hmm... what about... Snakes on a Jet!” Vesper suggested.

“Sure. That one’s funny.” Vox said as he sat down on the couch.

“Mhm.” The snake said.

Vesper sat in the older demon’s lap.

At first the just watched the movie. They laughed and made fun of the idiots on the plane. Soon though, Vesper started teasing the older demon.

He wiggled his ass a bit, right over Vox’s crotch. The snake nosed the tech demon’s neck, gently kissing occasionally. Vox grunted. Vesper curled his tail around his boyfriend’s leg. Vesper ground his ass into the TV demon’s dick. He sucked and nipped at Vox’s neck.

Vox grabbed the smaller demon by the hips. He turned him around and pulled him up a bit. Vox licked the snake’s neck, causing the serpent to shudder. He grabbed the snakes ass, gently groping and massaging the tender flesh. Vesper palmed at Vox’s half hard dick. 

Vox’s hand crept towards the snake’s crack. He felt the plug in the snake’s ass. He grinned and gripped it gently. The older demon moved it a bit, earning a moan from the snake.

“D-daddy please!” He begged. 

Vox stood, pulling the snake up with him. Vox kissed him again. Vesper unbuttoned the shirt and Vox slid it off, pulling the snake towards the bedroom. He slammed the snake up against the door. He kissed him hard, Vesper wrapped his tail around Vox. Vox opened the door and pushed Vesper against the wall. Vesper closed the door with his tail and began undoing Vox’s pants. Vox I did the robe the snake wore and pulled it off. Vesper pulled Vox’s pants down with his tail. 

They made it to the bed and Vox carefully pulled the plug out of the snake. He grabbed lube and slicked his cock, slamming it into the snake. Vesper cried out, arching off the bed. 

“Oh! Daddy!” The snake moaned.

Vox’s cables slid out. A few wrapped around the snake’s tail, one pulled his wrists together above his head. Two tentacles wrapped around the snake’s cocks. Vox thrust gently and Vesper cried out and tensed at the tiny zaps that made every part of his boy tingle with pleasure. 

Vox fucked the snake roughly, pulling two orgasms from the snake. He came deep inside the snake, but he wasn’t done. The snake whined when he pulled out, only to cry out when Vox turned him around, pushing his torso into the mattress. Vesper was so pretty like this. Vox pushes into the snake and fucked him roughly, each cumming again. Vesper had a slight bulge in his belly.

Vox pulled the snake up with his cables. The were back to chest, Vox straddling the snake’s tail as he fucked him. He slid out another, slightly different cable, this one slid into the snake’s ass. It pushed deep, deeper than his dick could.

“D-daddy!” The snake cried out.

“Look at you, stuffed so full of daddy’s cock like a good boy.” He said.

Vesper moaned. Vox thrust into the snake again, very hard. He slammed into the snake over and over. His cables slid around the snake’s body, each letting out tiny, tingly sparks. The snake’s cocks were so sensitive, painfully so. Another cable grabbed a large dildo from the drawer. The toy was pushed roughly into the snake’s mouth.

Each electric thrust against his prostate felt like the most amazing pain ever. The tingling sparks lit the snake’s nerves on fire. He knew he had cum again, but barely felt it. It was so good. Vox thrust one last time and his dick spilled a ridiculous amount of his seed deep into the snake’s spasming hole. Vesper looked stuffed. Vox slid out, replacing his dick with a plug to keep all his cum inside the snake. 

Vesper was shaking. Vox carefully pulled his cables and the dildo out of the snake. The others retreated immediately after. Vox carefully rubbed the snake’s back. He lifted the serpent into his arms and cradled the rapidly cooling body against his own. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them.

“Do you want some chocolate?” He asked.

“Mhm.” Vesper said.

Vox grabbed used a cable to grab the sweet and held it for the snake to nibble on. 

“Do you want water?” He asked.

Vesper nodded.

“Is it ok if I get up?” He asked gently. 

Vesper nodded.

Vox got up and quickly retrieved the water. He returned to the snake and held the glass for the snake. Vesper sipped the water before pulling away.

“Done?” 

Vesper nodded.

Vox gently traced his hands on the snake’s skin. He rubbed the snake’s large belly gently. Vesper knew what was coming tomorrow. If he knew Vox, he’d be so full of cum by the end of the day he’d be puking it. His nerves so sensitive and overstimulated from the electricity that any touch would be painfully intense. 

So for now, Vesper rested in Vox’s arms, warm and content.


	22. Comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting comfy.

Blankets, sheets, pillows, plushes, clothes, and a multitude of other soft bits and bobs. All were arranged into a soft nest. His shed had been a rough one. He had had trouble with certain parts, and was way more sensitive than usual. He had been sleeping peacefully, enjoying the hours of unconsciousness and the reprieve from the overwhelming sensations.

Until a nightmare woke him up. He gasped and writhed. His sensitive skin rubbed against everything. It hurt. He didn’t wake though. No. In the dream, he had been with his boyfriends. But they had left him, passing him on to some random person, leash and all. He tried I escape the creep and reach out to Val and Vox, but they scoffed at him, turning their backs and walking out.

He woke with a whine. Everything hurt. He was so uncomfortable. He was frustrated his sleep was interrupted. Most of all he was lonely. And terrified that his daddies were going to get rid of him.

He knew he shouldn’t, but he really needed to. He wanted his daddies. Wanted them to hold him and tell him it was alright, and keep him warm and safe. He was lonely. It hurt knowing they were just yards away. He couldn’t take it anymore. He slithered out of his room. 

It had only been a day since the shed, and he was still ridiculously sensitive, even more than normal, but he couldn’t take it any longer. Valentino and Vox had just gotten back in town from a business trip the day before, he had had a few hours with them before having to go. He missed them. So much.

He slithered slowly down the hall, acutely aware of every dip or crack, or tiny imperfection in the floor. He stood in the doorway to the living room. Vox and Val were on the couch, Vox in Valentino’s lap. They seemed content. Should he interrupt? Was this a mistake? It was. It absolutely was. He turned and began slithering slowly back down the hall.

“Vesper?” Valentino’s senses were too good.

He froze. 

“Darling? Is everything alright? I thought you were shedding. Is something wrong?” Vox asked.

Tears were streaming from his eyes. He could feel Vox’s careful steps, but refused to turn. He dropped his head down, his hood falling to hide his face.

Vox placed a hand on his shoulder. Vespers hood flared and he jumped back. Twirling around to hiss at the attacker. He was met with Vox’s concerned and surprised eyes.

“Hey, are you alright? Are you hurt? I thought you didn’t leave your room while shedding? Do you need something princess?” He asked.

Vesper nodded.

“What do you need baby?” Val asked, as he came from the couch.

Vesper’s eyes welled with tears. His lips trembled. He let out a whine.

“Y-you!” He sobbed, flinging himself at them.

Both were taken aback. Had something happened? Did they miss something? Why was Vesper here and not in his room? Something was wrong. They could tell.

“Vesper? Baby? What’s wrong?” Val asked, gently stroking the snake’s hood, his touches barely there.

“I-I-I—you aren’t going to leave me are you?” He asked.

Both looked at each other in shock. 

“What?!” The both said.

“A-are you going to leave me?” The snake asked again.

“No, no, no! Of course not angel!”

“How could you think that? Of course not!” 

Both were absolutely shocked by the question. 

“Why would you think that? Did something happen?” Vox asked.

“I-I had a n-n-nightmare.” The snake said.

“Oh sweetie!” Vox said.

“Of course we won’t, we love you too much.” Val said. 

“I-I-I just wanna cuddle!” He cried.

“Of course! Do you need me to get anything? Some extra soft blankets perhaps?” Vox asked.

Vesper nodded.

Vox went and grabbed the items. Val went and changed into softer clothes and gently started arranging g the blankets on the couch. He carefully built the nest up. When it was done he helped Vesper into it while Vox put on softer clothes. He wrapped the snake in the soft and silky blankets. It still felt a bit uncomfortable, but it was so worth it to have Val and Vox here.

Even with the near painful levels of sensitivity, the snake was still content. The smell and feel of his boyfriends next to him comforted him. As did the soft blankets and the way the moth and TV would just barely brush their fingers along his body. It definitely wasn’t a sexual thing, but it was intimate all the same.


	23. Sometimes there are things I can’t do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 things Vesper can’t do that his boyfriends can, and one thing only he can do.

1\. Twister

Vesper could not play Twister. That may be obvious considering he doesn’t have legs. Val is really good at it though, 2 right hands and left hands give him choice and extra range. Vox is pretty good too though.

Vesper can’t play, but he can call the positions. He liked watching his boyfriends get all tangled up, it was funny. Especially when Val started grinding on Vox just to distract him. 

“Right hand red.” Vesper called.

Val and Vox went for the same spot. Vox was faster though. 

“I was gonna take that one!” 

“You snooze you loose!” Vox said.

Val growled.

“Left foot blue.” Vesper said.

This was where they fell. They were a tangled heap. Vesper giggled. Then they all burst into a fit of laughter.

“Thanks for your help baby.” Vox said.

“You’re welcome.” 

2\. Roller skating.

Another thing Vesper couldn’t do was roller skate. You needed feet after all. He used to love doing it when he was alive. Valentino and Vox didn’t think about how he couldn’t skate when they scheduled this date though.

“Oh shit! Sorry baby! We totally forgot.” Vox said apologetically.

“I-it’s fine.” Vesper said.

“Are you sure?” Vox asked.

“Yeah, totally! I’ll just enjoy watching Val fall on his ass.” Vesper said.

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Val said.

Then he set out to prove it.

And failed miserably. He fell on his ass every time he finally stood back up. Vesper and Vox couldn’t stop laughing. Vesper took pity on the moth and started coaching him from the side. Twenty minutes later Val could stand and move without falling.

“Thanks baby.” He said, kissing Vesper’s forehead.

“Of course.” He said.

“How did you know all that anyway?” Val asked.

“I loved roller skating when I was alive. I was really good.” Vesper explained.

Valentino’s face morphed into an expression Vesper could not read, before going back to normal.

Vox skated over.

“We ready to go?” He asked.

“Yep!” Vesper said.

3\. Ice skating.

Vesper loved skating of all kinds when he was alive. Especially ice skating. It wasn’t a possibility now, for several reasons. Especially the cold. 

Val and Vox had insisted on staying home with him, but he told them to go. Just because he was too delicate for they cold didn’t mean they had to miss the snow and ice.

They sent pictures and videos and came back after Vox slipped and nearly cracked his screen. He had a killer headache.

Vesper got him some pain meds and then got dinner ready so it would be done when they got home.

“Thank you baby.” Vox said through a mouthful of food.

“Of course daddy!” Vesper said, “how was ice skating?”

“Great. Lots of other people fell down and we skated circles around them.” Val said.

“Sounds like a lot of fun.” Vesper said, holding in his sadness.

4\. Riding up front.

Vesper enjoyed riding in the back, really! I here was plenty of room and he had the whole thing to himself. All to himself. All three seats, and no one but him. It was great!

Except, he did get lonely sometimes. His boyfriends couldn’t always hear him very well from the back either. But he was fine. 

Even when it was just him and one other member of the gang, he got to ride in the back. It definitely did not make him feel like a child. Not at all.

And it definitely wasn’t nauseating on really long trips either. Nope not at all. Except, it kind of was. Especially right now, after some, somewhat dubious food from the gas station. 

“C-can you pull over?” Vesper asked. 

“Why?” Val asked, not looking up from the road.

Vox turned around, he looked at the snake. 

“You ok baby? You don’t look so good.” The TV said.

Vesper shook his head slowly.

“Val pull over.” Vox said.

Val pulled over. The snake was out and heaving into the grass moments later. Vox was not far behind him, he rubbed gentle circles on the snake’s back and cooed softly. He wished he could just put the snake up front so he would feel a bit better, but the snake was just too big for it to work. Valentino went digging in the back of the car. He came back with ginger ale and a large plastic bag. He waited for the snake to finish.

“Better baby?” He asked.

The snake nodded.

“A bit.” He said.

“Do you want me to get in the back with you?” Vox asked.

Vesper nodded.

Vox hopped in the back with the snake. He held his ginger ale and rubbed his back. When vesper finally fell asleep, on him no less. Vox sighed. Poor baby.

5\. Clothes

One of the most frustrating things about being a snake was easily the lack of clothing. He couldn’t wear pants, certain dresses, onesies, rompers, or even underwear. The snake was so fed up with it. It was all short and medium length dresses and skirts.

He could wear socks, and often did in winter, they kept the tip of his tail warm. He was disappointed by the fact that he couldn’t wear the fuzzy pants he had so loved when he was alive, but Val and Vox bought him new fluffy robes all the time. Still, it wasn’t the same.

He just missed being able to wear pants. And underwear. God he missed underwear. He could wear sexy little nightgowns and corsets, but not stockings or panties. It was very disappointing. Really. He was still a long way off from having shifter magic so he was stuck in this form (and full demonic) for at least 50 more years. If he ever got there at all.

Val and Vox had noticed the snake’s dissatisfaction with his body. Longing stares at soft pants and lingerie. They knew he missed being able to run, and wear underwear and pants. They weren’t stupid. All they could do was try to make the snake feel better with kisses and distractions.

+1. Snake tails 

Vesper was a master of squeezing into tight spaces. He could get just about anywhere. Above, around, through. He could weave his body through the most complicated and twisting spaces to get what he wanted. And he could hang upside down with his tail. 

He could cross spaces like he was on monkey bars by wrapping his tail and swinging his upper body, grabbing the bar, and swinging his tail to grab once again. It was masterful and he was fast. He could slither up and through trees like a monkey. There weren’t many wilds in hell, but the few there were like a real life jungle gym for the snake. Val and Vox loved to watch it.

His abilities had come in handy on the few hits he’d taken on. He consistently worked with the spider mafia and Niss. He could slither through or above a laser security system better than any spider. He could reach places high, low, and tight. Even Val and Vox were often impressed by the snake’s incredible dexterity with his tail. 

What they were more impressed with were his pole skills. Even Val couldn’t work a pole like the snake. His tail could hold him up and touch his boyfriends teasingly at the same time. He could slither around a pole and perform moves that even Angel Dust was a impressed with. 

Vesper had gotten up on Valentino’s stage one time. It had ended with about 3 bodies on the floor, overwhelmed bouncers, and dozens of whores rented out. Val made almost a hundred thousand off of him alone. He himself had earned a could thousand from it. Oh, and Val fucked him HARD in his office after. Val liked keeping Vesper to himself though, and Vox of course. 

Val was letting Vesper up again tonight. He had a couple of other Overlords in the club and he was trying to show off. Vox was there too. He wasn’t going to let his boyfriends be in the room with a bunch of horny Overlords and him not be there to protect them.

Vesper slithered up onto the stage. The little snake was gorgeous. He was wearing a cute little skirt and matching top. Both were basically just strips of fabric that covered his pecs and dicks. Vox was seated front and center next to Val. The snake slithered up the pole and back down, spinning as he went. The snake was gorgeous like this.

If the cheering and dozens of sizable bills being thrown his way were any indication, Vesper would say the rest of the club agreed with that statement. He had tail slapped multiple demons already. At least two had been removed by bouncers and Vox had his eyes trained on a couple of potential troublemakers. 

Val was grinning like a madman. Why he hadn’t thought to do this before was beyond him. The snake was an absolute hit. 

By the end of the show at least one guy was dead, ten had been thrown out, and three quarters of the demons in the club had red marks from Vesper’s tail slapping them.

Vox escorted the snake to his dressing room, which Val had had cleaned and done up just for him. The snake made himself a bit more presentable before allowing himself to be escorted to Valentino’s office.

After the meeting, the three Overlords rode home in Valentino’s limo. The ant loser demons gushed about how gorgeous and sexy the snake was, telling him they were so proud and he was so perfect.

It was the first time in hell he had felt truly and completely perfect and right in his body. Val told him how good he was on the pole, how he was practically made for it. His boyfriends told him how no one worked a pole like he did.


	24. Desserts

Vesper loved to bake. His sweet tooth was incredible and he often baked his own just because he could. He also loved being able to share it with his boyfriends.

Vox had to admit that even though he didn’t have a big sweet tooth, he would always eat whatever Vesper made. Val, who had a massive sweet tooth, was way worse though. If Val found brownies, they were gone in a few days. The same went for cupcakes. 

To be fair, Vesper was fantastic at baking. Everything he made always looked like it came from a bakery. It tasted better though. It was so real. Something about it just resonated with the snake’s lovers. Perhaps it was because _Vesper_ made it.

The snake was almost always fine with his boyfriends eating all the sweets. He enjoyed it, he knew he had done a good job when they were all gone the next day.

Val had messed up on this one though.

“I told you when I made them to save some so I could give a few to Pen and Niss!” The snake said.

Val looked away guiltily. “I’m sorry baby.”

“You had better be! I gotta make new ones before tomorrow now!” The snake complained.

“Why?”

“It’s Pen’s death day. We’re supposed to celebrate a bit tomorrow. God! It’s already,” the snake looked at the clock, “10! Oh god! I’m going to be up all night!” The snake cried out frustratedly. 

“How about I help you make more?” Val said.

“What?” Vesper looked up at Val.

“How about I help you?” He said.

Vesper’s face lit up.

“Would you?” 

“Of course.”  
_____________________________________________

Val was beginning to regret this.

Vesper was a bit bossy in the kitchen. Though, that could just be the stress. 

“Val, pour a cup of water into that measuring cup and hand it to me.” The snake said, not looking up from the book.

Val did as told and handed it to the snake. He saw Vesper double checking the measurements. He wasn’t sure whether to be insulted that the snake didn’t trust him to measure liquids, or proud that the snake was so careful even in such a small thing. Pride won out and he started grinning at the snake.

The cakes were in the oven and the snake, instead of resting while the cakes baked, began cleaning up and getting out the necessary materials for the frosting. When he had finished that, the snake sat down with a sigh. 

He was clearly exhausted. Val came and began rubbing the snakes shoulders. Vesper melted into it. It was so nice. His boyfriend’s talented fingers helped ease the tension from his shoulders.

The timer dinged and Vesper got up to get the cupcakes out. He set them aside to cool and began making the frosting. The butter, sugar, milk, and vanilla were added in a whirl.

“What do you think?” The snake asked, holding a finger up for Val to taste.

Val licked the small digit. Tasting the frosting.

“Really good.” He moaned.

“Good.” Vesper smiled. Then he reached for the cocoa powder.

When he thought he’d added enough he swooped a finger in and tasted. The snake groaned. Val had to use all of his self control to not eat the frosting. Vesper grabbed an icing bag and began frosting the cupcakes perfectly. The sprinkles came last. They were artfully applied and absolutely made the cupcakes even better.

Vesper smiled before handing Val a frosting covered spatula. Which Val took and immediately began to lick. Vesper smiled and shook his head and the moth. The snake covered and hid the cupcakes while Val was occupied with the frosting. 

He set the dishes in the washer and cleaned the counter. Finally finished. Val actually felt kind of bad. He didn’t really help a whole lot. He figured that was just because Vesper had it handled though.

“Thank you Val.” The snake said anyway.

“Of course dear.”

The snake checked the clock and saw it was almost 1 in the morning. He yawned sleepily. Val smiled and lifted the snake. Vesper stammer his tail around Val. If only to keep it from dragging. Poor thing was exhausted.

Val set the snake in bed and slid in beside him. Vox was already asleep, but he turned and held the snake as soon as he felt him. Val smiled and did the same.  
_____________________________________________

Bonus

“You made these?” Pen exclaimed.

“Yep!” Vesper beamed.

“No way kid. I call bull.” Arackniss said.

“Ask Val, he stayed up to help me made these after he ate the first batch.” The smaller snake said.

“How long did these take you?” Pen asked.

“About three hours.” Vesper replied.

“Wow.” Arackniss said.

“Try them!” Vesper said.

They did. Pen’s eyes lit up and he moaned. Niss raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s reaction but bit i to the cupcake anyway. His eyes widened like saucers. The spider let out a sound somewhere between a delighted giggle and a breathy moan. 

“Well?” The snake said.

“This is the best thing I have ever had. No offense Niss.” Pen said.

“Normally, I would be offended by that, but I have to agree with you on this one.” Niss said.

“You cook?” Vesper asked curiously.

“Yeah. My grandma has this great tiramisu recipe, I have to say though, this tops even that.” The spider admitted.

“Ooh, you’ll have to teach me sometime.” Vesper said enthusiastically.

“Only if you tell me how made these.” The spider replied.

“Enough with the recipe swapping! Did we forget why we’re here in the first place?” Pen asked.

“Happy death day Nonno.” Vesper said with a roll of his eyes.


	25. Power outage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m asking because I’m starting to run low on ideas. What else could I do for chapter ideas? What do y’all wanna see more of? Less of? Anything y’all need from me? Put your suggestions/questions in the comments. Your ideas will be credited if used. (And a name is provided.)
> 
> Criticisms are fine, as long as they are constructive and not rude. If it’s a grammar mistake I made a lot or there are a bunch of spelling or continuity errors, please tell me! Part of this is for me to improve. I don’t have a beta reader, and have no plans on getting one. I can always change things around or edit chapters if there are errors that can’t be reasonably explained.

Even without it being winter, he’ll was cold at night. It was subzero during winter nights though. A blanket of frost would cover the ground, and any who thought to take a stroll during these months had better be prepared, because odds were they would freeze solid and not thaw till spring. So during winter, demons huddled together inside and turned up the heat.

It may be hell, but power worked exactly the same. Vesper vaguely remembers Vox explaining that they used hell’s natural heat and abundant volcanoes for thermal energy or something. It worked exactly the same. There were power lines and breakers. It was exactly the same. Naturally that meant power outages too. 

Usually the power would go out during spring or summer, but every so often, it was winter. That was bad news for Vesper though. No power meant no heat. Or heaters. Or electric blankets. Not to mention their apartment didn’t have a fireplace. This meant the little snake would be in trouble should he every be unlucky enough to experience one of hell’s rare winter power outages. 

And one cold night, he was.

It had started like any other night. Vesper and his boyfriends had eaten dinner, then sat on the couch for a while and watched a movie. Vesper had his heated blanket warmed and wrapped tight. The heat was on high. 

He had long since fallen asleep between his two boyfriends. He was warm and cozy, wrapped in his heated blanket and with his short little fuzzy robe on. His boyfriends were on either side on him, though he had fallen asleep leaning on Vox. The TV was warmer after all.

Vox and Val were quietly chatting and kissing while watching the show. Until it, and the lights, turned off. Vox couldn’t hear the heat running. Vesper was still asleep, thank god, the sudden plunge into darkness would have scared the snake, especially since he was smart enough to know immediately that it was a power outage, and that that meant no heat. 

“Shit!”

“Goddamn it!” 

They both exclaimed angrily. This was not good. It was the middle of fucking winter and they didn’t have a fucking fireplace. Vox immediately grabbed his phone and started trying to figure out the cause. 

“Fuck!” He exclaimed.

“What?” Val asked.

“I’ll spare you the details, but this outage is gonna last at least 12 hours.” He said.

Valentino’s phone started ringing. He picked it up, wondering who the fuck would call at a time like this.

“Hello?” He said angrily.

His face changed soon though.

“Yeah our power is out.” He said.

“Really? You sure? All three of us?” He asked.

“Yeah, alright, we’ll be there.” The moth said before he hung up.

“So who was that?” Vox asked.

“Pentious, he wants to know if we could come over until the power is back. Says he’s got plenty of fireplaces.” Val said.

“Oh shit, yeah! Let’s get over there.

The overlords woke the snake gently and explained the situation. He agreed to go to Pent’s place before it got cold. Still bundled up in his blankets, the snake wrapped around Vox, ready to be carried. 

Vox sighed and carried the snake. He kind of knew this would happen. After all, the floor was cold. Vox slid into the back of the car with Vesper. The snake refused to let go. Which, in all honesty, he totally expected.

Val drove slowly and carefully. The heat was on high. Vox and Val were a little too warm, but they knew it would be best to keep Vesper warm for now. 

However, Vesper could smell their sweat. And hear Vox’s fans whirring a bit too loudly. He knew his boyfriends were hot. As much as he appreciated them keeping him extra warm, they were going to freeze into popsicles the second they stepped out of the car if they were too sweaty.

“I’m plenty warm right now, you can turn the heat down a few degrees if you want.” The snake said.

Val sighed in relief and turned the heat down a few notches. Vox was just glad to give his fans a break. The rate they had been going at wasn’t exactly healthy. The whirring noises died down a bit and Vesper sighed, nuzzling Vox.

“We’re here!” Val announced. 

Vesper curled tighter around Vox and pulled his blanket closer. The little snake prepared himself for the cold. Vox carried him up the stairs while Val knocked. It took a minute or two, which, to the now-chilly snake, felt like forever.

“Come on, get in!” Pen said upon opening the door.

The three rushed inside where it was warmer. Pen led them to the living room, which had a roaring fireplace. All the doors were closed and there were a bunch of eggbois in the room. Some brought tea or cocoa to drink. Now that Vesper though about it, the whole reason for all the fire places and non electric appliances, especially the ones that dealt with heat, was probably because the older snake had lived through his fare share of winters in hell, and power outages.

“Can you believe it? First power outage in 2 years and it’s in the middle of winter!” Pen said. 

“I know right?!” Vox agreed.

“God! It’s colder than that time the heat in our apartment went out!” Vesper said.

“At least then you had heaters.” Pen said.

“No this was before we bought the space heaters.” Vesper told the older snake.

“Yikes!” Pen said.

“Where’s Niss?” Vesper asked. Just noticing the spider’s absence.

“On the phone. His father wants him for something.” The snake said.

Just then, they could all hear angry yelling. It was a mix of English and Italian. Arackniss walked through the door and into the room.

“Pops, for the last time! I’m perfectly fine! I’m staying with a friend who’s got some heat. Alright? Yes, I know you don’t wanna loose your best guy. See you then, bye.”

“How did it go?” Pen asked.

The spider plopped down in his boyfriend’s lap and snuggled in deep. 

“He just wanted me to come ‘home’ so I don’t freeze to second death. We had an argument, then he let it go.” The spider said.

“So good?” The snake said.

“Yeah.” 

“Hey Niss!” Vesper said.

“Hey kid. How’s it going?” 

“Cold!” The young snake said before retreating into his blanket.

The rest of the night went smoothly. The eggbois kept the fire going and they all stayed warm through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m asking because I’m starting to run low on ideas. What else could I do for chapter ideas? What do y’all wanna see more of? Less of? Anything y’all need from me? Put your suggestions/questions in the comments. Your ideas will be credited if used. (And a name is provided.)
> 
> Criticisms are fine, as long as they are constructive and not rude. If it’s a grammar mistake I made a lot or there are a bunch of spelling or continuity errors, please tell me! Part of this is for me to improve. I don’t have a beta reader, and have no plans on getting one. I can always change things around or edit chapters if there are errors that can’t be reasonably explained.


	26. A rare moment together

Val and Vox rarely got to spend time with just the two of them. Historically, it wasn’t always the best idea. They tended to fight. A good bit actually. But recently they had been getting along swimmingly.

Since Vesper had come into their lives they had only broken up 4 times. Since they got together with Vesper almost two and a half years ago, they had only broken up once. Vesper seemed to even them out somehow. He brought out the best in both of them and mellowed them out.

Vesper was going out of town with Velvet for a couple of days next week and their days off just happened to fall on those days. Ok, fine. They scheduled their days off for those days. And they day Vesper got back of course. But they had been needing some time to reconnect just the two of them. 

Of them, Vox was probably a bit more excited. Val was excited as well, of course, but the usually stoic Vox was having difficulty containing his excitement. Vox was the more emotional and sensitive of the two, though he hid it well. 

They were going out to a nice restaurant, then a movie. And, considering it was Val, they were definitely going to fuck when they got home. Vox was beyond excited. 

Vox had a bit of a surprise for Val. Red lingerie lay beneath his fitted black and blue suit and a plug hid beneath the lacy panties. Stockings laid hidden underneath his pants. Val would love it. This he was sure of.

He was already at the restaurant waiting for Val. Val was late. Half an hour late. Vox was starting to feel like an idiot. God had he really believed Val? When did Valentino ever do stuff for him? Never. God he was such a-

“Sorry!” Val ran over, huffing and gasping for air.

“Val?” Vox said hopefully.

“Hey babe.” Val said, kissing the TV.

“Where have you been?” Vox asked.

“Got held up at work.” Val said.

“Held up h—is that blood?” Vox asked.

“Hmm? Oh yeah.”

“Are you ok?!” Vox asked, panicked.

“Yeah, most of its not mine.”

“Most of it?!” That only made Vox panic more.

“I’m fine baby.” Val said. He grabbed the TV’s waist and his pulled screen up to look in his eyes. Val smiled at his boyfriend. 

Vox smiled back and nodded.

“You ready for dinner?” Valentino asked.

“Yeah.” Vox said.

They went in and were seated quickly. Perk of being an overlord, if you are late, no one says a thing. They ordered their drinks and decided on what to order for food.

“What are you getting?” Vox asked.

“Probably the chicken. You?” 

“The salmon.” Vox said.

Truth be told, the was one of the only places in hell with decent salmon, and Vox loved salmon. Val smiled. Somehow, he knew Vox would say that. Val picked this place because he knew how much Vox loved the salmon. They placed their orders and waited.

“How’s work been?” Vox asked.

“Pretty good actually.” Val said. Vox raised an eyebrow. “Other than a slight... altercation today, it’s been good. How about you? You’ve barely been home.”

It was true. Vox hadn’t been home much recently. 

“It’s been ok. I guess.” Vox said.

Now it was Valentino’s turn to raise a brow. Vox caved immediately.

“Alright. It’s been hellish. We’re working on a bunch of originals and there have been a bunch of issues with the cast and budget, directors, just... everything.” Vox sighed.

Val frowned. He could tell Vox had been stressed, but he hadn’t realized the other overlord had had that much going on. Val dealt with similar things at work often, but most of the time it was one or two unhappy people at a time. They knew better than to fuck with Val. Vox didn’t deal with this unless it was a Voxflix original. 

“Sorry work’s been so rough.” Val said.

“It’s fine.” Vox said, clearly the stress was catching up to him.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing we’ve got a few days off.” Val smiled.

“Yeah.” Vox returned the smile.

The two ate their dinner and made their way to the theater. They were seeing a new horror movie. They both loved horror movies. Val was being a bit sneaky though. Vox got scared during horror movies. Funny since they were in hell, but to be fair, hell’s horror movies went places earth’s horror movies wouldn’t, and couldn’t.

He could feel that Vox was already tense. They were only ten minutes in. By 45 minutes Val had arms around Vox. An hour in, Val had Vox in his lap. Vox blushed when Val first pulled him into his lap. At this point, he was too busy fearfully burying his face in Valentino’s chest fluff to be embarrassed.

By the end of the movie, both were giggling though. The plot totally fell apart and the graphic got terrible. It ended up being hilarious. The talked about it the whole way home. Vox was getting antsier about his surprise. He could feel the plug in his ass shifting a bit as he walked. 

They finally arrived home and Val laid down on the couch. He grabbed the TV and insisted on cuddles. Vox tried to wiggle away, but the moth held on tight. 

“Why don’t we at least go into the bedroom for this?” 

“Fine.” Val huffed, rolling his eyes.

They made their way to the bedroom and Val plopped down on the bed. Vox took off his shoes and coat and unbuttoned his shirt a little, just enough to let the lace underneath peek out. The tech demon turned on the TV and out on some mundane show. 

Vox kissed at Val’s neck, mouthing and biting gently at the skin occasionally. Val pulled him up to start making out properly. 

Val slid his tongue into the smaller demon’s mouth and Vox readily gave in. Vox started working to get the moth’s clothes off. Val slid his hands under Vox’s shirt and grinned. The moth began to quickly undress the other demon. Vox himself had already gotten everything but Val’s pants off. Without breaking the kiss, Val skillfully removed the TV’s shirt before moving on to his pants. When he finally got them off, he broke the kiss to lean back and look.

Vox was grinning at him. Val grinned back. The TV was gorgeous in the red lace. His cock was obvious through the tiny panties he wore. The stockings on his legs just accented how fucking long they were.

“You like?” The TV asked.

Val grinned “Absolutely.”

Vox grinned back. “Then come fuck me.” 

Val grabbed the TV. He held the smaller demon’s hands above his head. The pimp pulled the panties down just a bit, exposing the extremely large plug Vox had in his ass. Val tugged it gently, drawing a moan from tech demon. The moth gripped it and thrust it gently, prompting a whine from from Vox. Val finally slid it out. The moth grabbed some lube and slathered his cock in it. He positioned his ridiculously large cock in front of smaller demon’s hole before thrusting in roughly.

Vox screamed. Neither of them was entirely sure if it was more from pleasure or pain, but they didn’t care either. Vox wiggled, signaling for Val to start. The moth thrust into Vox gently. He started a slow pace, but it quickly grew faster. When Vox screamed and spasmed Val knew he was hitting the right spot. He aimed his thrusts there.

Vox couldn’t even get a breath in, his ass was releasing small jolts of electricity. Valentino’s massive cock punched all the air out of him every time he hit his prostate. He had no idea how Vesper, who was a lot smaller than either of them, was able to take not only Val’s massive length, but his own as well. Valentino’s hand slid down and started to tug at the TV’s weeping erection and Vox lost coherency. His ass clenched and sparked harder.

“Val! God! Yes! Yes! Yes! God! VAL!” He screamed.

The TV came hard. Blue cum shot from his erection, coating his and Val’s stomachs. Val pulled out and slipped his panties off before he flipped them over. The moth’s hands slid down to Vox’s waist and the TV got the idea. He pushed himself up and carefully slid himself down into Val’s dick. The TV panted as he bounced on his boyfriend’s lap. His ass was still sending small jolts from the stimulation. Those jolts were quickly increasing in intensity. Vox came again, cum spurting onto Valentino’s chest. Val himself grunted and came inside the TV. Vox could feel the thick milky liquid filling him up. Neither was done get though. 

Vox slid off of Val’s lap and Val grabbed his arm. He pushed the other demon into the bed. He thrust back into the other demon and lifted Vox off the bed. Vox grabbed Valentino’s shoulders and clung to them. Val was fucking him hard. The moth pushed him against a wall and Vox moaned. The moth grabbed his hands and held them above his head. Vox moaned as Val fucked him into the wall.

“Val! Harder!” 

Valentino complied with the request and fucked the demon harder. Vox was a babbling mess. Val pushed him back into the bed and released his wrists. The TV’s hands gripped the sheets desperately. 

“Val! Oh god. Oh! Yes! Fuck! Ooooh! Aaah! Ah! Oh! VAL!” Vox screamed.

Vox had a goofy look on his face. Val stroked Vox’s dick as he fucked him. The TV’s face was glitching out, his ass sparking hard. Val continued to fuck the smaller demon. His thrusts increased in pace. The moth bit down on Vox’s neck and Vox screamed

The tech demon’s hands gripped Valentino’s back. His claws raked over his back, grazing blood. Valentino’s own hands began to scratch at Vox’s hips. Vox moaned at the pain and Val grinned. His claws ripped at the lacy top Vox was wearing.

Vox’s face had a look of total ecstasy. It glitched every few seconds as he let out staticky moans. The moth fucked him even harder, his own grunts combining with Vox’s.

“Cum for me Voxy.” 

Vox came hard. Ropes of bright blue cum shot from his cock has he let out a electronic screech. Val groaned and came inside the smaller demon again. Filling him with another massive load of sticky fluid.

Val pulled out and his cum began dribbling from Vox’s well used hole. Val grabbed the plug again and slipped it back inside Vox, who gasped at the sensation.

The moth slipped the ruined lace from Vox’s worn out body. The TV was still twitching and sparking a bit. His face occasionally glitching again. Val smiled and gently rubbed Vox’s arms. The other demon slowly came down and smiled at Val.

Val grabbed a cloth and cleaned the drying cum off of both of them before wrapping Vox up in his arms and drifting to sleep  
_____________________________________________

Later the next day the two were wrapped up on the couch together. Vox was in Valentino’s lap. The two were eating popcorn and snuggling. Strangest Things played in the background. Val had three arms wrapped around Vox. 

Vox would not quit wiggling. Valentino’s erection was quickly growing from the attention. Vox wasn’t wearing a thing but his underwear and the plug Val slid in him last night. Val wasn’t wearing anything but underwear.

“Fuck this!” Val said.

“Wha-!” Vox was flipped onto his back and his underwear ripped off in a matter of moments. Val had a tube of lube in his hand. Where did he get this stuff?

Val slid the plug out and uncapped the lube. Instead of squirting some on his hand though, he placed the tip to Vox’s hole and squeezed. Vox moaned at the feeling of cold lube filling his ass. When Valentino removed the bottle and capped it, lube began to immediately slip out of the TV’s ass. 

Vox moaned.

So did Val.

Val thrust into the other roughly. Vox moaned. He could feel lube slipping out every time Valentino’s cock slid completely out of his ass. The moth fucked him hard. It was ridiculously wet. 

A few hours later they were both covered in lube and drying cum.

Valentino carried Vox into the large bathroom and sat him in their tub. He got the water warm and the bubbles going. Vox scooted into Valentino’s lap as he sat down. He nuzzled Val and planted kisses on his neck. Val gently scrubbed the filth from them and held Vox. They relaxed together in the tub for a while before finally getting out and drying off. 

The two of them simply sat on the sofa and snuggled. They both helped to make dinner and ate together on the couch.  
_____________________________________________

By day three they were both missing Vesper a bit. But they didn’t dwell on it, he was coming home the next day anyway.

The two of them went out for lunch together that day. They had a lovely time. Except for when a crazy person blew up the restaurant just as they were leaving.

Other than that it was lovely. The two of them went home and changed into comfortable clothes. Vox helped Val wrap a large cut on his shoulder from the explosion. Val turned on the TV and Vox leaned against him while he read his book.

Val wrapped an arm around Vox and the two cuddled on the couch some more. They ordered dinner and ate together in the living room. They talked about all kinds of shit. Rivalries, movies, books, and much more. 

Both agreed that perhaps they didn’t spend enough time together, just the two of them. The two agreed to make more time for each other from now on.  
_____________________________________________

The next day Vox woke up early. He made breakfast for himself and Val and went to get the moth up.

“Val?”

Valentino grumbled.

“Tino.” He said.

Val opened an eye. “What?” He grumbled.

“Vesper’s coming home today.” Vox said.

Val shot up.

“Also, I made breakfast.”

That got the moth out of bed. 

Vox walked into the kitchen to find that Val had already claimed all the bacon. The TV chuckled at his boyfriend before sitting down to eat with the moth. Tomorrow was their last day off. They planned to spend it with Vesper since the snake wasn’t supposed to be back until that afternoon.

The two cleaned the apartment a bit before lunch. After lunch they just sat on the couch and watched strangest things for like the 15th time.


	27. Nicknames

In their relationship, they all had nicknames. Some were nicknames everyone used. Others were specific to one person. It was just how it worked. 

Val and Vox called Vesper “doll” and “baby” and “babe.” Everyone called him “Ves.” Only Val, Vox, and Pentious were allowed to call him “Noodle.”

Val was the only one who called him “babydoll” though he usually just stuck to “baby.” This was fine with Vesper. It made it special. 

Vox was the only one who called the snake “princess.” For some reason, that specific nickname was not offensive. Any similar nicknames, like “baby girl,” he hated. “Princess” though? “Princess” he liked. But only from Vox.

Val was the only one who called Vox “Voxy.” He had been doing it for years and it was kind of just his thing. Vox liked it though.

Vesper called Valentino and Vox “daddy.” That was kind of another one of their things. 

Everyone called Valentino “Val.” Only a few people were allowed to call him “Tino.” Specifically Vox and Vesper. A lot of his ex’s called him “Tino” too though.

Val and Vox called each other “babe” and “baby” too. 

These were their nicknames. A lot of the boundaries were unspoken. Val never called Vesper “princess” and Vox never called him “babydoll.” Similarly, Ves never called Vox “Voxy.” 

Some people didn’t understand that some nicknames were specific to pairs or relationships it seemed. Men were always trying to call Vesper “baby,” “babe,” “gorgeous,” “sweet cheeks,” or any other number of nicknames. A guy once called Vesper “baby girl,” after he had just referred to Val as “daddy,” and Vesper punched him before Val even had a chance.

Val and Vox didn’t take kindly to people calling Vesper names. Calling Vesper “baby,” “darling,” “sweetie,” and especially things like “bitch” or “whore” were practically a death sentence. Especially in front of Val and Vox.

Val didn’t let his whores call him “daddy” anymore either. Last time one had called Val “daddy” in front of Vesper, the girl ended up full of venom and with several broken ribs.

At this point, the furthest most demons went with nicknames for the three was “Ves” and “Val.” Nothing else. Just like how only stupid demons tried to call the radio demon “Al” without permission, only the stupid ones went further than “Ves” or “Val.”


	28. Fluffy chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val is fluffy

Valentino is fluffy. This is known. His chest is just a big soft pile of heavenly floof. Floof that his boyfriends enjoyed immensely. Most would think that Vesper used Valentino’s fluffy chest more, and they would be right. But that was just because their schedules matched up better.

Vox actually liked Valentino’s fluff more. He was always laying on it whenever he could. It was really soft. And warm. Val always kept it brushed and fluffed. It took way less time than most would think to care for, though it did take a bit of time to dry. Val was the only one who used the hair dryer. It always made the fluff extra soft and floofy. 

Vox absolutely adored the fluff. Val was very much aware of this too. He often used it to his advantage. All he had to do to get Vox to sit back and relax for a while was sit shirtless on the couch and say Vox’s name.

He would always just wander over and lay with his head on the fluff. He would usually fall asleep like that in under five minutes. Though when didn’t, he always stroked the fur and ran his hands through it.

Whenever Vox was crying, or angry, or just generally not feeling good, that fluff would do the trick every time. Val could pick him up and lay the TV on top on him with his screen in the fluff and he would calm in moments. Hugging him while he was crying almost guaranteed Val would end up with a chestful of crying TV. 

Vox knew he was a sucker for that fluff, but it was really soft. 

It just made him feel safe, and happy, and loved. 

Vox would get into moods where he would just be ultra clingy and possessive and Val literally could not get the TV to stop touching his fluff. Val usually just sighed and gave in to the clingy electronic’s need for attention. He had actually had to carry Vox into work with him because the TV wouldn’t let go. These episodes were very, very rare, and usually only occurred if something very bad had happened to either of them. 

The last episode had been about a year ago, after a convention Val had been at blew up and everyone there was killed. Valentino had actually left early because it was boring and he was missing his boyfriends. Vox didn’t know that at the time, not until Valentino came home an hour later completely fine. Vesper had come home to find the two on the couch, with Vox clutching the moth as close as he could.

By this point, Vesper was well aware of how much Vox liked Valentino’s fluff and would usually either move over to make room or get up and rearrange completely so Vox could get some time. Vesper was fine with it as long as he still got his cuddles.


	29. Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val makes a mistake and a scene turns very sour, causing both of them to drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t do stuff like this a lot, but I’m trying. I have been working on this for about a month. Don’t hate me if this isn’t exactly perfectly accurate. I tried based on the research I did before hand to get this as accurate as possible.
> 
> Trigger warning: accidental bad BDSM etiquette and behavior. Thoughts of and references to self harm. Sub drop. Dom drop. Probably more.

Vesper was almost dizzy. Val was above him, talking to some other Overlord. Vesper, like a good boy, had Valentino’s dick in his throat, keeping him warm and hard. Val didn’t give any indication that he felt anything though. Valentino’s hand was threaded harshly through the snake’s hood, scratching slightly. When Vesper hummed lightly the moth tightened his grip. It was painful, Valentino’s claws scratched the hood, drawing blood.

Valentino’s meeting finished quickly and Val pulled the snake off his dick harshly. Vesper whined. Val pulled the snake up and bent him over the table roughly. 

“You were a bit naughty, hmm baby?”

Vesper looked at the pimp confusedly.

“Teasing Daddy like that? Not very nice.” 

“Wha-“

Valentino spanked him harshly. 

“I didn’t say you could talk, did I baby?”

“N-no Da-“

Another spank.

“I didn’t say you could talk, did I?” Val teased.

Vesper shook his head. 

“That’s better.”

Val licked the snake’s neck and smirked at the whine he received.

“We’re gonna go home, and when we get there, Daddy’s gonna punish you. Okay?”

Vesper nodded excitedly.

He had so many plans for the snake.  
___________________________________________

Vesper was floating. Daddy was right above him, fucking him. Val had a leash hooked to his collar, and the leash was tied to the bed post, but he could still move if he wanted to.

“Good boy.”

He was a good boy.

Val was hitting his prostate every time. Vesper bit his lip. It was so nice, but he dared not cry out. Val wanted him quiet. Val’s nail scratched his hips deeply. The snake didn’t feel it though. He had been thoroughly spanked and punished and was riding high on the emotions and sensations floating around in his brain.

“Ah! Daddy!” He cried out when Val hit his prostate particularly hard.

Fuck. He wasn’t supposed to talk. Daddy was gonna be mad. Especially since this was supposed to be a punishment.

Valentino said nothing. In fact, he grabbed the snake’s dicks and jerked him off.

They both came hard. Val filling the snake with white hot cum and the snake spurting onto the bed.

Valentino spanked him and pulled out, though the snake didn’t feel it. Vesper faintly heard a voice ask him a question, but it didn’t register. The snake was practically out of his mind. He simply nodded his head in response. He wasn’t supposed to talk. Daddy was always right anyway.

He had never felt quite like this. Sure, he’d gotten into subspace before, but noting like this. This was different somehow. More intense.

It felt so nice. He was floating. Except, suddenly, Daddy wasn’t there anymore. Daddy couldn’t be done with him, he was still tied to the bed. It was ok though, Daddy was coming back. Right?

Vesper waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Daddy wasn’t back. Vesper’s thoughts began to turn sour.

Was Daddy leaving him? Had he been bad? Oh Lucifer, what was he saying? Of course he had! Daddy told him not to talk and he still did. Daddy was mad. Daddy wasn’t coming back. Daddy didn’t want him, didn’t want a bad boy.

Vesper hadn’t moved. At first it had been because Daddy wouldn’t like it. But now? He just didn’t see the point. What was the point if Daddy didn’t want him?

He was too bad. Daddy didn’t want him. Didn’t love him.

The snake was deep into the headspace. Very deep. Deeper than he realized. Deep enough to forget a few essential things. But Valentino didn’t realize this.

Vesper started crying. Tears falling from his eyes. He sobbed openly. His hands tightened into fists as he gripped the sheets. Soon they migrated to his arms though.

Valentino had left to go get groceries and make dinner. He had asked Vesper if he would be alright on his own for a bit. Vesper had nodded. He had only been gone for about an hour and a half. But apparently that was enough for something to happen. He returned to the room at the sound of sobbing. Vesper was crying. A lot. His claws dug into his arms and his body shook.

Valentino ran to the snake’s side.

He had forgotten to unhook his leash. Fuck. No wonder the snake seemed so distraught. He shouldn’t have left him so soon after a scene. He knew Vesper needed a good bit of aftercare. He was an idiot. He had even forgotten to unhook the fucking leash.

Vesper didn’t even feel the hands on him, or his own digging into his arms. He couldn’t hear Valentino talking to him either. 

Val carefully slipped the collar from the snake’s throat. He rubbed the snake’s back gently, trying anxiously to solicit a response. He got none.

“Vesper? Baby? It’s Val. I’m here. It’s okay!” He said.

Nothing.

Carefully, he pried Vesper’s hands from his arms. He rubbed them gently and kissed every knuckle. Vesper whined.

The snake could feel his hands being pried away, his knuckles, pale from the harsh grip, were kissed tenderly. He whined. Why was he being touched? Who was it? He couldn’t move! Daddy had put him here. He wasn’t supposed to move. If Daddy ever did come come back, he would be mad if Vesper wasn’t where he left him.

Valentino rubbed the snake’s back again, larger circles than before, they went lower and touched more skin. He felt something wet on his hand. It was blood. The claw marks he had left on the snake deeper than he had thought. Much deeper. And he had just reopened them. He looked down to see open wounds on the snake’s arms as well, ones he knew he had not left.

“Baby? Come on, it’s Daddy.” He said almost desperately.

Vesper heard Valentino’s voice. He was back? He was back! Daddy was back! But why? Had that been a punishment? It must have been, he concluded. After all, why else would Daddy leave like that? 

He felt Valentino’s hand slide to his waist. No! He didn’t want to fuck. He wanted to cuddle now. He didn’t want to do this anymore! He just wanted to be done!

“R-r-re-r-re-red-d!” He sobbed.

He had, up until this point, forgotten he could use his safe word. He had forgotten he had one. Probably even forgot what a safe word _was_.

Valentino was in shock. Did Vesper think they were still going? He realized, a bit belatedly, that he had fucked up. Big time. Like really big time.

“Shh, Shh. Baby, Vesper, we-we’re done. Shh. It’s over.” He comforted.

Vesper whined. He was shaking like a leaf. Valentino carefully grabbed the snake and pulled him up into his lap.

“Baby? Can you hear me?” He asked.

Vesper nodded.

“Can I keep holding you baby?” He gently asked.

Another, more tentative nod.

Vesper continued to sniffle. Val just held the snake. He was still shaking.

Vesper was cold. Everything hurt. He didn’t feel very good, kind of light headed. He wanted his blanket. He wanted to cuddle! He wanted his Daddy to make it better! Even if he was bad, surely he had been punished enough. Right?

Vesper was still stuck in a headspace, but not the good kind.

Val carefully guided the snake to lay down on the bed. He laid him down and went to fetch a blanket. Vesper whined again. Valentino was concerned he had gone non verbal. The snake tended to do that when he was very distressed. He returned quickly with a fluffy blanket and a medical kit. He quickly unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around the shivering snake. He held him gently for a bit before he wrapped bandages around the injuries.

He knew it wasn’t enough on the medical front, but cleaning and stitching was going to take time and would hurt a bit. He wanted to get the snake into a slightly more stable state first. He was afraid that the pain of the antiseptic or stitching would send the snake into a spiral. So for now, he wrapped bandages around the wounds to stop the bleeding a bit and simply held the snake.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Vesper shook his head.

“What do you want baby? What can Daddy do?” He asked.

Vesper shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Non verbal then.

“Do you want to cuddle?” He asked.

A nod.

“Would you like some water?” He gently offered.

The snake nodded.

Val held a straw up to the snake. Vesper sipped it slowly.

Valentino carefully wrapped his arms around the snake. He was a bit chilly. The moth turned the heated blanket on. He knew he was probably out of his depth. He knew all about subdrop, sure, but he had never seen a serious sub drop. Hell, he’d only even seen minor sub drops a few times, never mind something on the level Vesper was clearly on. He knew about drop, but he typically dealt with dom drop himself. Which was different. 

He could feel himself dropping. Which wasn’t good. Usually Vox helped him with this. It hadn’t happened in a while. Vox wasn’t even at home to help! He had left a few days before for a week long business trip. Vox had more experience with this type of thing, on both sides. He was going to have to call Vox later.

All he could do was try his best to make the snake feel better. He knew he had to put himself aside for now, Vesper needed him. Vesper couldn’t even talk right now! He had to make sure Vesper would be okay. That was top priority.

“You want your stuffie?” The pimp asked, offering the snake’s favorite stuffed cow.

Vesper latched on to the plush. He felt awful. He was cold, and he hurt everywhere and was so, so tired. He wanted Daddy. He didn’t want Daddy to leave. Would he? Again? He was scared. What if Daddy left again? For good?

Valentino had the snake curled up in his arms. Vesper’s head rested against his neck. He felt something drip onto him. Looking down, he realized the snake was crying again. God he felt awful. Had he really been so stupid? Now wasn’t the time to think about that. Vesper was more important.

“Shh.” He hushed gently, rubbing the snake’s injured arms carefully.

He held the snake until he stopped crying. The shaking died down as well. Val sighed in relief.

“Baby? I have to treat those injuries ok?”

Vesper nodded and Val carried the serpent into the bathroom so he could help to treat him. He brought the still warm blanket with him. Val carefully unwrapped the bandages and dabbed the blood away from the wounds before cleaning them more thoroughly with antiseptic. The snake whined and flinched at the pain but did nothing. He stitched the deeper wounds, Vesper whining every time the needle pierced his skin. They were both fighting back tears.

Val grabbed the bandages and carefully wrapped them around the snake’s upper arms and the scratches on his hips. He realized that the snake also had some scrapes on his hood. Val gently dapped at the, thankfully, shallow cuts there. The snake whined and Val winced at the sound.

“Do you wanna go back to the bedroom?” He asked when he finally finished.

Vesper shook his head.

“The couch?” 

A nod.

Valentino carefully led the snake there. 

“I’m gonna go get something okay? I’ll be right back.”

Vesper whined but nodded.

Valentino quickly scurried to the snake’s room to get his favorite pillows, blankets, and plushies, along with his favorite oversized shirt. The snake was still Completely naked from earlier. Val set the items in a pile behind the couch before grabbing the snake some drinks and sweets.

“Baby, can I take off the blanket?”

Vesper nodded. 

He grabbed the shirt from the pile of plushes and soft things from behind the couch. He helped Vesper into the shirt. Then he piled the pillows around the snake in a little semicircular nest. He handed the snake his plushes and laid the blankets, including a heated one, on top of the snake.

He laid down next to Vesper. 

“Hey, you want some chocolate?” He offered.

Vesper shook his head. He couldn’t stomach chocolate right now.

“How about a drink?” He suggested.

A nod.

“What do you want baby?” He asked.

Vesper whined.

Still non verbal then.

“Juice?”

A shake

“Tea?”

A pause... and then... a shake.

“Water?”

Another head shake.

The snake was gently grasping his stomach. Oh. Val realized what Vesper wanted.

“Ginger ale?” 

A nod.

“Do you want a snack?” Val asked gently.

The snake nodded. 

“Crackers?”

Another nod.

“Ginger ale and crackers it is then.” He said, grabbing the items.

He carefully held the ginger ale for the snake. Vesper sipped it with the straw a bit while nibbling his crackers.

“Do you want to watch TV?” Val offered.

A nod.

“What do you want to watch?”

“S-scooby?” He asked.

Of course. That was his favorite when he wasn’t feeling well. Val was elated that the snake had talked.

“Of course baby.”  
___________________________________________

Valentino woke up a few hours later with a sore neck and a need to piss. The moth looked at Vesper. The snake was still asleep and looked comfy. Good, he would be okay for a few minutes without Val right next to him. Right?

Val got up to do his business.

He returned to find a crying Vesper. 

“Baby?”

He rushed to the snake, hugging him gently and hushing him sweetly. Eventually he fell back asleep. Val sighed and waited until a bit, before, much more carefully, getting up once more. He grabbed his phone as he went into the other room.

He needed help. He should have done this hours ago.

He dialed Vox.

“Hello?” Came the irritated voice.

“Vox? It’s Val.” He said.

“What do you want?” The TV asked grumpily.

“You need to come home.”

“Val, it’s 3 in the morning. What in hell could be important enough for you to call me this l-“

“I fucked up bad.”

“What happened?” Val had his full attention now.

“I fucked up with a scene and now we’re both dropping hard. Especially him. I-I fucked up so bad. God! What the fuck was I thinking?” The moth sobbed.

“What did you do? How exactly did you mess up?” Vox asked gently.

“There was some...confusion about a scene. I left him leashed when I went to do something after. It didn’t end very well and he is dropping really hard.”

“Oh my— You sure you can’t handle this on your own?”

“We both know I wouldn’t be calling unless I was beyond sure. I-I don’t think I could handle this even if I wasn’t dropping.” Val said.

“I’m on my way. I’ll be there by noon. Can you handle it until then? Will you be ok until then?” Vox asked concernedly.

Val looked at the clock. 3:14. Just under nine hours.

“Y-Yeah.” Val said.

“See you soon.” Vox said.

“Love you. See you soon.” Val said.

Val crawled back into the couch with Vesper. He spooned the snake gently. Vesper relaxed into the touch. Val fell into a light sleep, too worried about the snake to actually remain asleep for more than half an hour at a time.

__________________________________________

Vesper awoke to Val with a tray of breakfast. The snake was confused though. Why would Val make him breakfast? Was something wrong? Vesper eyed the tray warily. 

“You don’t have to eat much if you aren’t hungry, but I want you to eat something. Okay?” Val said.

“Okay.” The snake answered. He didn’t really want to eat, but he knew he should. 

“Vox is gonna be home soon.” The moth said.

Vesper smiled a bit at that. He missed Vox. The snake grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on it. Valentino smiled at him and wrapped an arm around him. Vesper relaxed into Val.

Val turned on the TV and asked the snake what he wanted to watch. Vesper anxiously bit his lip. What did he want to watch? He had no idea. What if Val didn’t like what he chose? What if Daddy got mad at him?

“How about Scooby doo?” Valentino suggested.

Vesper nodded and relaxed. 

They watched the cartoon for a while, Vesper eventually fell asleep. Val got up and went to do some work. He had a few calls to make, so he left the room so the snake could sleep in peace. He couldn’t do much else. He had already cleaned up breakfast. He needed a distraction.  
___________________________________________

When Vesper awoke, he realized Val wasn’t in the room. Scooby doo was still playing though. It was the same episode. He couldn’t have been sleeping for more than ten minutes. Maybe Val had just gone to get something.

Or maybe not.

Maybe Val had just left. Maybe he just decided to leave and not come back. Maybe Val had finally realized how pathetic he was and decided to leave. 

He couldn’t blame Val if that was the case. He _was_ pathetic. He still slept with stuffed animals, he wore dresses like a girl, and makeup and skirts. He rarely drank. He didn’t really have a job. He couldn’t skate, bike, drive, or ride in the front of the car. He couldn’t go out in the cold. He couldn’t do anything.

He wasn’t even all that pretty. At least, not compared to some of the numerous other demons Val could have. He had Angel Dust! For God’s sake! How the fuck was Vesper supposed to compete with that?!

He was just a little, pathetic, legless reptile. 

Vesper’s eyes trailed to his claws. He was having dangerous thoughts. The snake got up to go to the bathroom, trying his best to push the bad thoughts from his head.

Hot pink eyes moved towards the counter. Vesper could see Valentino’s razor on the sink.

His thoughts got darker. They turned to something he hadn’t done in years. Since he was alive.

The snake whined. He just wanted the thoughts to stop. He wanted his daddy. He used the bathroom and slithered out. He wrapped his arms around himself and hunched over.

He needed an distraction. Now. A better distraction than Scooby-Doo. He looked at the clock and saw it was only about 11. Fuck!

“T-tino!” He called desperately. He was starting to really scare himself.

Val rushed into the room. The snake’s tone had him on edge.

“What’s wrong baby?” He asked.

Vesper whined and tackled the moth. He wrapped around him completely as he cried. Val was surprised. He stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. Something was wrong. Really wrong. What had he fucked up now?

“Baby? What’s wrong?” 

Vesper cried.

Val just comforted him gently and rubbed the snake’s back.

“I-I’m scared!” The snake managed.

“Of what?” Val asked.

“ME!” He screamed.

Val was stunned.

“Why?”

Vesper shook his head.

“Baby?”

The snake looked up and pointed to the open bathroom door. Val looked into the room and saw his razor sitting next to the sink. It took him a minute. The puzzle pieces clicked and he gasped and looked at the snake.

“It’s okay. Everyone has thoughts like that. Thank you for telling me. Would you like to watch something? Or play a game? How about a snack?” Val offered. 

Vesper nodded. 

“How about, Impossible Pranksters and chocolate covered popcorn?” 

Vesper nodded quickly. That sounded lovely.

Val got the things and the two watched TV. Vesper fell asleep once again.  
___________________________________________

About half an hour later Vox came in. Val got up to help him with his luggage. Vox had stopped on his way home to grab some things for Vesper and Val. Some treats from their favorite bakery, a coloring book for Vesper, a new knife for the snake’s collection, sparkling lemonade for both of them; it was a terrible idea for Val to drink when he was dropping. Lastly, a nice scented candle.

He was setting the items out on the counter while Val put his bags away. Val walked into the room and saw the items. 

“Nice. Except...let’s uh...let’s save this for another day.” He said grabbing the knife.

“Why?” Vox asked.

Val sighed. “He’s been having some... troubling thoughts.” 

Vox’s eyes widened. “You mean he—oh god!” Vox said, looking a bit shaky.

“Yeah. Actually, um, I think you should hold onto this.” Val said, handing him the knife. Vox nodded. He knew what Val was talking about.

“Where is he?” 

“Couch.” Val said.

Vox quickly walked over to the couch.

“Baby? How are you feeling?” Asked the TV.

“A little better than earlier.” Vesper said with a small smile.

Vox sighed and smiled softly. “Good. I’m so happy to be home with you princess.”

The snake perked up at that. Val lit the candle and relaxed almost immediately. Vesper did too. Vox laid down but Val seemed to be trying to keep his distance. 

Vox frowned.

“Come on Val.” He said.

Val shook his head and walked into the bedroom.

“I’ll be right back. Okay?” Vox said.

Vesper nodded.

Vox went into the room to find Val in the corner with his head in his hands.

“Val?” Vox asked.

“What are you doing here?” The moth asked, never looking up.

“You’re dropping too Val. I cant just leave you alone and expect you to be fine.”

“He needs you more than I do.” Val said.

“I would disagree. He seems pretty good for now. You, on the other hand, definitely seem to need some help right now.” Vox said.

The TV slid over to Val and coaxed him out of the ball. Val had tears on his face. Vox wiped them away and rubbed the pimp’s arms.

“Why don’t you come watch TV with us?” Vox suggested.

Val shook his head.

“Babe, it’s okay. He’s okay right now. You did a good job.”

“But I hurt him!”

“Shh. It’s okay. You made a mistake. You did your best to fix it. Most importantly, you called for help when you needed it. You didn’t try to handle it on your own, which could have made things worse for both of you. You did the right thing.”

“I just— I feel so bad about it!” He cried.

“I know you do. You hurt him, whether you meant to or not, you did, and that fact is really hard on you. But I’m sure he’d rather you be there. Okay? I think you both need the comfort.” Vox said.

“Okay.”

They returned to the living room and Vox sat down next to the snake. Val sat next to Vox. He was thankful he didn’t have to sit next to Vesper. Despite what Vox said, he didn’t want to hurt the snake.

They watched a few movies together before Vox got up to get something. Valentino started getting nervous again. What if he hurt the snake? What if he messed up? What if he fucked up again?

“Daddy? Is everything alright?” Vesper asked, scooting closer.

Val smiled. “Of course baby.” He said.

“Good. I want cuddles.” The snake said, getting into Valentino’s lap. 

Vesper curled himself into Valentino’s lap sweetly. He laid his head in the moth’s soft chest fluff and wrapped his arms around the moth. He nuzzled the fluff and sighed. Val wrapped his arms around the snake gently, making him relax further, and Vesper’s relaxation helped Val to relax too.

Vox came in and smiled. Val was staring at the snake with the most adoring eyes. He rubbed the snake’s back gently and pulled the blanket a bit higher. 

Vesper definitely felt a bit better. Especially with the candles and the chocolate. Being surrounded by love, it made him feel so great. 

Valentino tried to stay awake, but drifted eventually. Vox smiled. Good. He needed some sleep. The TV pulled the blanket higher and fell asleep himself.  
____________________________________________

Around midnight Vesper woke. He felt terrible. Like, really bad. His belly hurt, he was achy, his head was killing him. He felt faint. The snake whined.

What was wrong with him? What did he feel so bad? He didn’t get it. 

Vesper had never dropped before. Heck, he had only heard the phrase a few times. He didn’t know what was going on. They had played plenty of times without it becoming a thing.

He felt sick.

Vesper whined and gently shook Vox awake. The TV’s screen lit up. 

“Hey baby. What’s wrong?” Vox asked.

“I-I don’t f-feel g-g-good.” He said.

Vox’s eyes widened. “How so?”

“Just feel sick.” Vesper said.

“Okay, let’s put you in the bed and get you something, alright?” Vox asked.

“W-What about Val?” Vesper asked.

“He’ll be ok. I’m gonna take you to bed, then we can snuggle all day tomorrow. Okay?” He asked.

“Okay.” Vesper said.

Vox carried him to the bed and laid the snake down. He pulled the blankets over the snake to warm him up. 

“Now, what do you need baby? You said you felt bad, bad in what way? I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.” Vox asked gently while stroking the snake’s cheek.

“E-everything hurts, especially my belly and head, and I’m kinda dizzy.” He said.

“I’ll go get you something for that. After that, we can do whatever you like. Okay?”

Vesper nodded.

Vox returned with some pills and water. Vesper downed the pills with the water and softly thanked the TV. He fell asleep shortly after. Vox smiled and kissed his forehead. He went into the living room and woke Val so they could move to the bed. Val agreed sleepily and crawled in with the snake. The three fell back asleep and dreamt peacefully through the night.  
___________________________________________

Valentino felt better a few days later, which was relieving for Vox. Valentino rarely ever dropped, and when he did it was very brief, never more than a day or two. So the five days of feeling down had really worried Vox. 

Vesper wasn’t dealing quite as well, though he doubted his boyfriends could tell though. He had just been really down, and anxious. He had to excuse himself a few times to cry, seemingly for no reason. He couldn’t really explain it. He just felt, off, and bad. He had had uncharacteristically self deprecating thoughts.

He was terrified of telling his boyfriends about it though. They would certainly freak out. And worry. He didn’t want them to worry. So he hid it.

Of course, it didn’t take too long for Vox to notice something was wrong. Somehow, he seemed to always know.

“Baby? Is everything okay?” Vox asked him.

“Yeah.”

Vox frowned. He could tell Vesper was lying. 

“Are you sure? You seem off.” He said gently.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Vesper asked.

“You seem kind of down, and anxious. And you just—you’ve been acting a bit strange.”

“I-I’m fine.”

“Baby, if you aren’t feeling good, you need to tell me. Okay? I just want you to feel safe and happy. If you don’t, I want you to tell me. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Vesper lost the fight against his tears. “No!”

“What’s wrong?” Vox asked.

“I don’t know! I just feel sad, and anxious, and moody, and bad, and achy, and scared! I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me!” 

Vox frowned in thought. Vesper was still dropping. That didn’t surprise him. How could he help?

“What are you scared of?” He asked.

“Y-you guys leaving me, or dumping me, or hating me. A-and o-of hurt-hurting myself.” He said insecurely.

“Have you’d been having thoughts like that?” Vox asked.

Vesper nodded as he cried in the TV’s shirt.

“Shh, we aren’t going to leave you, or dump you. And we certainly could never hate you. You know we love you so much.” Vox said.

“Okay” The snake said. 

Vox frowned. Vesper was usually more enthusiastic than this. Normally he would have said “I know!” Or “I love you too!” Never just “okay.” That was so worrying to the TV.

“I’m going to call Val. I’ll be right back.”

Vesper nodded.

Vox left to call Val

“Val?”

“What’s up Voxy?” He asked coyly.

“It’s Vesper, I think he’s still dropping.”

“Do you want me to come home?” Val asked, suddenly serious.

“I don’t think that will be necessary. I’ll take care of it. Do you think you can grab the stuff on your way home?”

“Sure. Love you.”

“Love you too, bye.”

Vox walked back into the room to find the snake in pretty much the spot. He gently hugged the small reptile and petted his back and head. He was very gentle. Vesper seemed very distressed.

“Princess? How about we watch some Scooby? Hm? And I’ll get some stuff set up for you okay?” 

Vesper nodded.

Vox turned on the cartoon and left the snake to watch. He lit a few candles and turned the lights just a bit lower. He grabbed a few plushes and blankets for the snake, along with a big, fluffy robe. He also grabbed him a ginger ale and chips. Finally, he grabbed the coloring book he had gotten earlier along with the snake’s colored pencils. 

“I’m back.” He said.

“Hey.”

He wrapped the robe around the naked snake gently. He piled the plushes around, and gave him Hamburger. He sat the snack and drinks in front of the snake and laid next to him with the coloring book.

“I brought you a coloring book.” He said gently.

“I’m not three!” The snake said harshly.

Vox flinched back at the unexpected outburst.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean that. You know I like coloring. I’m sorry.” He said.

“It’s okay baby.” He said, gently stroking the snake’s hood. “I know you didn’t mean it. It’s okay.”

“I’m forgiven?” 

“It’s not your fault. There is nothing to forgive.”

Vesper looked at him with an anxious expression.

“Yes sweetheart, you are forgiven.” He said.

Vesper relaxed. 

“C-can I color?” The snake asked.

“Of course.” Vox said, handing the snake the colored pencils and book.

The snake colored in the book for a while, visibly relaxing. Vox gently cooed at the snake and held him. He grabbed a few pillows and piled them up around the snake and himself, leaving some room for Val. He just held the snake in his arms as he waited for Val to come home.

Val walked in the door a few minutes later. 

“Hey! I’m home!” He said.

“Hi.” Vesper said quietly.

“I got chocolate!” Val said.

Vesper perked up. His boyfriends laughed. They took turns to feed the snake bits of chocolate. Vesper’s mood improved greatly. They all snuggled on the couch and watched cartoons.  
__________________________________________

The next day Vesper’s mood seemed better, though Vox thought he still seemed a bit off. Vox noticed the snake rubbing his neck a lot. The older demon was confused. Especially since he seemed to look especially down when he rubbed his neck.

“Does your throat hurt baby?” Vox asked.

“N-no.” Vesper asked surprisedly.

“Why do you keep rubbing you neck?”

“Do I? I hadn’t noticed.” The snake said.

Vox left it at that.

However, Vesper knew exactly why he was doing it. Val had taken off his collar. The snake found himself missing the accessory a lot. Whenever he felt it around his throat, he knew that Val and Vox cared. It meant a lot to the snake.

The snake continued to rub his neck a lot. Vox even caught him whining while he did it. It took him a while, but he realized that Vesper wasn’t wearing his collar.

“Vesper? Where’s your collar?” He asked.

Vesper jumped “I-I don’t know.”

“Baby? Is that way you’ve been rubbing your neck?” Vox asked. It suddenly made sense.

Vesper nodded. “Yeah. It just... I don’t know...made me feel safe I guess.”

“Sweetie, you should have said something. I’ll find Val and ask where he put it. Okay?”

Vesper nodded.

Vox found the moth in the apartment the two went into their room. They returned with a small box. 

“Here you go babydoll.” Val said.

“Thank you!” The snake said, his eyes lighting up.

Vesper opened it up and smiled when he saw it. His collar. Hot pink, just like his eyes, with a gold and a silver heart.

“C-could you help me put it on?” 

“Of course.” 

Vox slipped the pink leather around the snake’s throat. Vesper relaxed immediately. He looked less anxious. The three cuddled together after and Vesper clearly felt better now that the leather was back where it belonged. 

The snake was all better by the next week but his boyfriends decided to give him extra attention for a while anyway.


	30. New business.

Vesper was starting to get into some more serious work. He was taking more hits, involving himself more with Valentino and Vox’s deals, etc. he was really making a name for himself. 

Some of his hits were more dangerous than others though. He had recently revived a new target. A powerful demon, getting more powerful by the day and causing Valentino and Vox some trouble.

The man’s name was Heath. He was a dragon demon, who had already mastered control over fire. Vesper’s best bet was to get him alone and unsuspecting. 

Valentino and Vox had no idea what he was going to do, just that he had a hit. They were going to be waiting up for him when he got back.

“Just be safe.” Vox told him as he left.

“I will.” Vesper promised.

He was on his way to the club the guy frequented. Apparently, he had a thing for young, male reptile demons. This made Vesper a perfect candidate. He had his gun and knife in his jacket and extras in his bag.

Vesper slithered into the club and spotted the guy.

He started by sitting within eye range of the man. When Heath saw him he smirked at him flirtatiously. The dragon smiled back. Vesper got up and danced, occasionally getting close to the dragon. He sat back down and saw Heath come and sit next to him. 

“Hey gorgeous.”

“Hello yourself.” Vesper replied.

“What are you here for?”

“Oh, just looking for some company.” Vesper replied.

“I can provide that.” He said.

“Really?” Vesper asked.

“Yeah. Let’s go back to my place and I’ll show you.” He said, smiling.

“Ok.” Vesper replied.

The two make their way back to the dragon’s apartment. It smelled awful. Like strawberry and peach lube, mixed with body odor and burnt hair. Vesper fought back the urge to gag. He instead smiled and kissed the dragon’s neck, biting into it suddenly. 

Vesper’s venom isn’t fast enough. The man slashed at Ves, getting a some major slashes in on his tail. Vesper hissed. He began to use his magic. He wove his illusion quickly. It made Heath fall back. He scrambled away just as the snake’s venom began working. Vesper grabbed his gun and put a bullet in the dragon’s head. He was dead.

Vesper checked the time and realized how late it was. He slithered home quickly and peeked his head in the door to find him boyfriends talking worriedly about him. Vox was in Valentino’s lap, rubbing the moth’s arms while Val held him tight. 

“What if he’s hurt? Or worse? Dead!” Val said.

“Hey, I’m sure he’s fine. He’ll be here any moment.” Vox said.

Vesper had no idea why they were acting to worried. He checked his phone and realized it was 12:30. He’d said he’d be home by 11:30. No wonder they were so worried.

He slithered into the apartment and the door closed behind him loudly. Both of the overlords on the couch looked over. They both relaxed when the saw him. Both stood up and ran over to him.

He was enveloped in a big hug. “Oh thank god you’re home.” Valentino said.

“We were so worried!” Vox exclaimed.

“I’m ok.” Vesper said.

Suddenly, the angry and worried inquiry he had been expecting started.

“Where were you?!”

“What were you doing?!”

“Why were you late?!”

“Do you have any idea how worried we were!?”

“Is that blood?!”

The room fell silent.

“Answer me.” Val said.

“Yes, it’s blood.”

“Yours?” Vox asked.

“Yeah.” Vesper said.

“Are you hurt?!” Val asked.

“Just a bit. Don’t worry daddy.” Vesper said.

“Don’t “Daddy” me and don’t tell me not to worry! You were over an hour late coming home from a hit! We were terrified! We had no idea if you were safe! Or even if you were _alive_!” Val yelled.

“I’m sorry, it took longer than I expected. I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Vesper apologized.

“You could have texted us!” Val said.

“It would have looked suspicious.” Vesper said.

“Suspicious how?! And why the ** _fuck_** do you smell like someone else?!” Val questioned.

Vox was surprised. He couldn’t smell anyone else on the snake, but his sense of smell kind of sucked. Val and Vesper could both smell other people easily though. But, why would Vesper come home smelling like someone else?

Vesper froze. What? He smelled like someone else? It must be Heath. Dragons put out a lot of smell. Vesper sniffed and realized Val was right. But god, Vesper was tired. He wanted to go to bed and snuggle with his boyfriends and smell good again.

“ ** _Well_**?!” Val screamed.

“I—“

“Are you cheating on us?!” Val accused.

Ves and Vox’s eyes widened. Did Valentino just accuse him of cheating? 

“W-What!? No! Of course not!” Vesper yelled back.

“Then where the ** _fuck_** is your collar?!” Valentino questioned.

“Right here.” Vesper said, pulling the collar out of his bag.

He took it off because it would have looked suspicious to flirt with Heath while wearing a collar.

“Why aren’t you wearing it?!” Val asked. The hurt in his voice was becoming more apparent.

“I had to take it off so I wouldn’t look suspicious.” Vesper said.

“Because you were cheating on us?!” Val accused again.

“ ** _No_**! You know I would **_Never_** do something like that! How could you even say that?!” Vesper asked, tears forming in his eyes.

“Then explain what happened. Because from where I stand, it _looks_ like you’ve been cheating on us.” Val said just a bit more calmly. 

“I was doing a hit. It was supposed to be more covert, ok? I had to lure the guy into a false sense of security and get him somewhere private before I could kill him.”

“So what? You rubbed up on him all night?!” Val asked angrily.

“No. He was a dragon, ok? I had to take my collar off so he wouldn’t see it and get suspicious. I also couldn’t text you for the same reason. Ok. I smell like him because dragons put out a lot of pheromones.” Vesper said. 

Val let out a breath. That made sense. He was over reacting. Tears were beginning to drip from the snake’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry baby. I should have known that you wouldn’t do that.” Val said.

Vesper sniffled and turned away. He wasn’t ok. “How could you think I would do that?” He whispered.

“What?” Val asked.

Vesper whirled around. Tears poured from his eyes.

“ **How could you think I would do that?!** ” he screamed.

“Baby, I know you wouldn’t. I’m so sorry. I just—you came in without your collar and you smelled like someone else and I just lost it. I-I didn’t want to lose you.” He said.

“I love you!” The snake said, throwing his arms around the pimp.

“We love you too baby.” Vox said.

Vox came over and rubbed the snake’s hips. Gently at first. But soon Vox started getting a bit grabbier. Now that he was closer, he realized Val was right, Vesper smelled like someone else. He massaged the snake’s hips roughly, his claws scraping down the tail lightly, just enough of sting a bit. He continued to grope and massage the snake roughly, perhaps a bit too roughly.

“Ow!” Vesper yelped.

“Princess?” Vox asked.

“Th-that hurt!” Vesper said.

“Sorry baby. I’ll be gentler.” Vox just gently massaged the snake’s hips. 

He really wanted to take the snake into their bedroom and fuck him and cum on him until he smelled so strongly of them that no one else would ever get near him again.

“C-can you guys h-help me a bit?” Vesper asked.

Their eyes widened. Vesper hated having to actually _ask_ for help. He was fine accepting it or asking for them to grab something or cuddle, but this sounded bigger. Like actually asking for something.

“Of course darling. What’s wrong?” Val asked. 

Vesper looked down. “It’s just... well... my tail hurts and I could really use a bath and some snuggles.” The snake said quietly.

And hint of lust or horniness went away immediately.

“Of course baby! Val, go start the bath, I’ll help Vesper with his injuries.” Vox said.

Val nodded and went to do as told. Vox wrapped a hand around Vesper’s waist and led the snake into the same bathroom. He sat the snake down on a chair and grabbed a first aid kit. He cleaned some of the blood away. Carefully, he disinfected all of the cuts and stitched a few up. Vesper whined in pain. He hated this. But he hated doing it himself more. 

“Bubbles?” Val asked.

Vox nodded. Vesper clearly needed to relax. Val got the bubble bath to a perfect temperature and added some lavender to help the snake relax. Vox helped the snake undress further and get into their massive tub. 

Vesper looked up at them expectantly. Were they not going to get in with him? Did they even want to? Vesper whined and the two got the message. They disrobed and slid into the bath with the snake.

They gently helped him wash, and washed themselves. Vesper leaned against Vox. Val on his other side. The snake yawned. Val blew bubbles onto his nose and Vesper giggled. He blew bubbles back. This went on for a while. Just snuggling and being soft and silly together.

Finally, the water was cooling and it was time to get out. Val lifted the snake from the water and wrapped him in a warm towel. Vox dried himself quickly, before going to hold the snake and pat him dry. Vox and Vesper got ready for bed and waited for Val. He always took longer to get ready and dry off because of his chest fluff.

Valentino slipped into bed and Vesper laid his head on the fluffy chest. Vox smiled and held the snake’s waist gently. 

They all drifted peacefully to sleep.


End file.
